Heartbreak and Happiness
by aleexmariee
Summary: Dimitri and Rose have just slept together in the cabin, but what happens if the next morning Dimitri says he is leaving to be Tasha's guardian. What happens when she is faced with an unexpected problem, and Dimitri returns? R&R PLEASE Xx
1. Chapter 1

_This is my newest story, heartbreak and happiness. It is set the day after Dimitri and Rose slept together in the cabin. The Strigoi attack never happened, but this is what happened if Dimitri left Rose to be Tasha's guardian. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I will update as soon as possible._

_ ALEX :D_

* * *

Heartbreak and Happiness…

Chapter One…

I walked down to the gym in high spirits. It was only yesterday that me and Dimitri had finally given in to our feelings for each other. I couldn't have been happier about something in my life. I had been hiding my feelings for Dimitri ever since the lust charm, and it felt nice to have finally let go.

I walked into the gym to find Dimitri with his back turned to me, looking out the window. I noticed he wasn't wearing his training clothes, but some jeans and his duster. I assumed he just wasn't training with me today. "Hello Comrade." I said cheerily.

He tensed and spun around. He had been to absorbed in his own world to notice me come in. Something was definitely wrong. Normally he would have noticed before I even opened the doors. He had his guardian mask on, and wasn't looking me in the eyes. "Dimitri? What's wrong?" I asked him. I didn't move towards him, I just stayed still.

"I'm leaving." He whispered. Or that's what I thought he whispered, it could have been anything he said it that quietly. The impact of the words still hit me though. If that really was what he said, I didn't know what I would do.

"What?" I asked him quietly, nervous of the reply I was going to get.

He lifted his face up and looked me in the eyes. I could see the pain in them. "I said I'm leaving." He said clearly. "I am going to take up Tasha's offer." He looked away from me then, and I let the tears fall down my face.

"Why?" I asked him. I couldn't understand why he was going. It was just yesterday he had told me he loved me. We had slept together, and he was leaving me. He had told me he would never let anything happen to me, how was he going to that if he was leaving? It was because I couldn't give him a family, and that was obviously what he wanted most. I shouldn't be the one to stand in the way of that, it was his decision. It didn't mean what he just said didn't break my heart though.

"Because it's what is best for you." He told me.

"No," I whispered. "You are what's best for me." I told him honestly. It was true. I didn't know if I could carry on the same if I didn't have Dimitri by my side.

"No, I am not Rose. You are on the track to become the best guardian the world has ever seen. I would keep you from that. I want you to have a happy life guarding Lissa, like you have wanted for so long. Me being here would stop you doing that." He explained to me. I just couldn't take it.

"I don't want to be the best guardian if your not with me while I am doing it." I choked out through my tears.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "You won't think that in a few years Roza. You will have a happy life and you will have forgotten me. Everything will be right. I don't want to hold you back from anything." He said. With that he turned around and headed for the door.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered to his retreating figure. "I love you so much."

When I whispered those last five words he turned around and came back to me. "I love you so much Roza, but I am doing this for you. I don't want to stop you living your life." He leant down and kissed me passionately. The kiss was filled with love, lust, passion and many other things, but the thing that bothered me most was that it was a goodbye kiss. Dimitri pulled away and gave me one last look. "I will always love you Roza." He whispered before turning and leaving. Just as he turned, I saw a single tear fall from his eye.

As soon as he was out the door, I collapsed onto the floor and cried. Sobs ran through my body. I couldn't believe he was gone. Only last night I had been lying in his arms, the happiest woman alive, and now I was huddled on the gym floor crying my eyes out. I don't know how long I was here, until I felt arms wrap around me.

"Little Dhampir, you need to get out of here." Adrian told me. He must have known that Dimitri had left, and didn't bother asking me why I was crying. I nodded and got up. I was numb. It was like I was in a trance. I couldn't think straight, and I barely knew where I was going. Adrian steered me towards my room. Luckily, no one was up yet, so they didn't see me in my dishevelled state.

When we reached my room, I opened the door, went straight to my bed, and collapsed onto it. I sobbed for what felt like hours. Adrian stayed with me the whole time, not complaining once - something I was grateful for.

Once I had managed to get my sobs under control, I turned to Adrian. "What am I going to do? I cant let Lissa see me like this, she will know that there is something wrong." I asked him. I didn't want to worry Lissa, so I was planning on just not telling her anything.

"You could always just tell her?" Adrian suggested. I shook my head. He knew I wasn't in the mood to argue, so he didn't pester me. "Well then, you just have to try and act normal." He told me.

"Emphasis on the word _try._" I said. It was breakfast time now, so I got up off my bed to look in the mirror. I looked like hell. My eyes were swollen and red, my face looked pale, and my hair was in a state. I put a brush threw my hair and splashed water on my face. I was still pale, but my eyes weren't as red anymore. "Come on, lets go and get some breakfast."

He nodded and followed me out of my room. We walked in silence to the cafeteria. When we got there, me and Adrian sat at our normal table where Eddie, Lissa and Christian were already seated. Lissa was looking down at her tray, but when she looked up she gasped. "Rose? What's wrong?" She asked me. I could feel through the bond that she was worried for me.

"Nothing, I just don't feel very well, that's all." I lied. I made it convincing, and she believed me. It didn't stop her worrying about me though.

Everyone else continued there conversation like before I had arrived. I didn't even attempt to join in. I just picked at my food, but didn't actually eat anything. Lissa kept giving me puzzled looks. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and everyone looked at me. "I don't feel well guys," I told them. "I'm not coming to classes today, so I might see you later." I started to walk away when I heard someone else get up.

"I will go with her, seen as though you all have classes." Adrian told everyone at the table. I half wanted to be alone to sit and cry, and I half wanted Adrian to be with me to comfort me, since he knew why I was upset.

When I reached my room, I opened the door and Adrian followed me in. I sat on the bed and he came and sat next to me. "Tell me everything, it will make you feel better." He said.

I nodded and launched into the story. "Well, you know about our relationship, so I guess I should leave that crap out." I began. "So, err, last night we kind of…" I didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to hurt Adrian's feelings. I knew how much he loved me, but I would never feel that way about him. It made me sad sometimes. Loving Adrian would be so much easier.

"You slept with him." Adrian said. I nodded. "So what happened after that?" He asked. He was trying to keep calm, but I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. It made me feel even worse.

"Well, this morning I went to the gym for practice, and he told me he was leaving, to be Tasha's guardian." The tears were running down my face, and I was finding it hard to continue. "He said it was because he didn't want to hold me back from being the best guardian I could be. Then he told me that he will always love me." I sobbed.

I continued to sob into Adrian's shirt until I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Hope you like it, please R&R :D Constructive criticism please, I like to know how to improve!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I am skipping some time out, because I don't want to bore you. I hope you enjoy it! ALEX X

* * *

_

Chapter Two…

One and a half months later…

I woke up sweating. I had just had the same nightmare that I had had for the past month and a half since he left. I was laying with Dimitri in the cabin, and he was telling me how much he loved me, and how he would always protect me. Then suddenly he would get up. Tasha would walk in the door, he would kiss her and then leave without looking at me.

Almost as soon I was awake, the nausea that had also been haunting me for a while now took over, and I sprinted to the bathroom. It was starting to get old. This had been happening for about two weeks now, and I just couldn't understand it. It only happened in the mornings when I woke up, and afterwards I felt fine. So I just didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to worry them. I went to the sink and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. While I cleaned my teeth I thought about how the time since he left had been.

Seeing as though Adrian had been the only one to know, I didn't want to appear different to anyone else. I acted my normal self, made all my normal smart-ass remarks, and everyone bought it, even if my heart wasn't in them. Only Adrian doubted me, but that's because he already knew there was something wrong. I put on my façade for him too, so that he wouldn't worry. Lissa, like normal, had no idea. She thought everything was jolly and didn't notice anything, except one thing. That Adrian had stopped hitting on me.

At first she thought it was because we had had a fall out, but then she noticed how we had actually become closer. Due to this, she decided that we had been having some kind of secret relationship, but she ruled that out because I would have just told her, and she could tell by the way we acted around each other that we were just friends. Her last conclusion was that Adrian had moved on, that he had just had enough of being rejected by me, and had found someone else to love. Then she noticed the love that always shone in my eyes when he looked at me, and ruled that out as well. In the end, she was completely baffled. Luckily she had fallen for my charade, and hadn't questioned me once.

I went for a shower, was sick once more, and then headed towards the commons to have some breakfast. I sat down at my normal table with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian. I forced a smile onto my face. "Hey guys." I said, as happily as I could manage. Being happy when you heart was broken is harder than you think.

They all greeted me back, and Lissa began to babble excitedly to me. It annoyed me how she could be so happy. I know it sounds awful, she is my best friend and all, but it annoys me how she gets the perfect life, with no barriers standing between her and whatever she wants to do. If me and Dimitri were Moroi he wouldn't have even questioned being with me. I was jealous of Lissa, and I couldn't help it. "So, I was thinking that we haven't done much together recently, so I was wondering if you wanted to stay in my dorm tonight. We could just talk all night and catch up!" She said excitedly. It was true, we hadn't really talked much in a while, and honestly, it was something I was trying to avoid. I didn't want to talk to her, in case she mentioned something that would remind me of Dimitri, which was kind of inevitable.

Reluctantly, I agreed. I couldn't exactly be like 'no, I don't really want to spend time or talk to you Lissa'. There was one other thing besides talking which was bothering me. I knew that I would have the nightmare. I knew it. It had happened every night without fail since the day he left. It would happen tonight as well. Obviously I hadn't told anyone, not even Adrian. I knew that if I woke up sweaty and shaking that Lissa would wonder what was wrong. I needed a solution. Luckily one came to me quickly.

When everyone else got up to leave, I turned to Adrian. "Adrian, I need to ask you a favour." I said when everyone else was gone.

He looked at me puzzled. "Anything for you, Little Dhampir." He said.

"I need to you to dream walk with me tonight." I said sincerely.

A look of shock spread across his face. "But you hate it when I do that. Why on earth would you want me too?"

"Well, urrm, ever since _he _left, I have been having nightmares. If I am staying at Lissa's she will know something is wrong. I just need you to do it for tonight, please." I pleaded with him.

He nodded. I knew he was going to agree anyway. I had just hoped he hadn't asked why. He had looked pained when I had said I was having nightmares. I knew he had stayed out of my dreams, so that he didn't annoy me, or make things worse. Now he felt guilty because he thought he could have stopped my nightmares. "Thank you Adrian." I said as I headed towards Stan's class.

Stan had been utterly shocked at my behaviour recently. I hadn't made one smart-arse remark in his class since Dimitri had left. Lissa wasn't in this class so I didn't bother with the whole _Rose Hathaway _performance. I just stayed quiet and didn't make a sound. The only person who bothered to ask me about it was Eddie. About a week ago he had come up to me, and asked why I wasn't myself in Stan's classes anymore. I just said it was close to graduation, and I figured I should start paying a bit of attention if I wanted to pass.

When Stan's class was over, the day passed slightly quicker, but like normal, it always seemed slower than it used to. Finally it was time for me to go to Lissa's. I packed a pair of pajamas and went to her room. It was before curfew, so I knew I wouldn't be stopped.

When I got there, Lissa was sitting on her bed. She looked up when I came in the room, and smiled giddily at me. "Hey Rose!" She greeted me.

"Hi Liss." I said, and went to sit on the bed next to her. She hugged me. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. I got us a couple of movies to watch, and I thought we could, you know, just talk." She said happily. I forced a smile on to my face and told her I thought it sounded like a great idea. She went to put the movie in, and we sat on her bed. Typical. She had to pick some romantic thing where two people are in love and it ends happily ever after. No complications like me and Dimitri had had. I cursed in my head for thinking about him. I was trying to avoid all thoughts of him tonight and have fun. No sitting like a heart broken fool watching a happy movie.

When the movie finished, she turned to look at me. Quickly she launched into a conversation. "I can't believe its graduation soon!" She exclaimed. "Only two more months!"

"I know! I will finally get to be your guardian!" I said to her. Truthfully, I did want to be her guardian, but I resented the fact my life would always be dictated by that. Instead of dwelling on that, I had turned to training. If I had to be a guardian for Lissa, I would be the best damn guardian possible. I trained all the time, and had actually started paying attention in my classes. I went down to the gym at the same time I did when I had been training with Dimitri, but it felt so empty without him there.

"I know! Its going to be great!" She said excitedly - oblivious to my problems. "I cant wait, its going to be me, you, Christian and whatever other guardians we will get." I could tell where this conversation was going, and I didn't like the sound of it. "Of course, it would have been Dimitri as well, but he is happy with Tasha now, so I don't blame him for leaving." That sentence tugged at me heart. _He is happy with Tasha now. _Of course Dimitri was happy with Tasha. I shouldn't be selfish enough to want to take him away from that. Just thinking about Dimitri and Tasha was beginning to make me feel sick. As much as I did like Tasha before, once I noticed her stealing Dimitri, my feelings slightly changed.

"Me neither." I told her. I tried my best not to make it come out coldly, but I failed. I think anyone could have picked up on my distaste for the situation by my tone.

"Are you alright Rose? You look a bit pale." Liss said to me. Maybe I could pass my awful tone off as feeling ill.

"Yeah, I just don't feel very well." I told her. Not a total lie, the idea of Tasha and Dimitri was still making me feel kind of ill. "Would you mind if we went to sleep now?" I asked her. Killing two birds with one stone. Now I would get to pass off my mood as being ill, and avoid talking anymore. She nodded and went over to her bed. "Night Liss." I said before settling in.

"Night Rose." She mumbled out, before it all went quiet. I closed my eyes, and hoped that Adrian would appear in my dreams like I asked him. I could already feel Lissa's worry through the bond about me saying I didn't feel very well, but waking up after having a nightmare would only make her worry more. I closed my eyes and hoped to see Adrian.

The familiar sight of the porch at the ski lodge materialised in front of me. I looked around and saw Adrian leaning against the wall. He didn't have a cigarette or alcohol, which I was grateful for, even if it was just a dream. "Hello Little Dhampir." He greeted, and then began to walk towards me.

"Hey Adrian." I smiled at him. He smiled back almost instantly. Then his smile faltered. He stared at me peculiarly, and I wondered what he was up to. Then I realised he must be studying my aura.

"What's wrong, Little Dhampir?" He asked me.

"You mean aside from the obvious." I said. He nodded. "Well, Lissa was talking about graduation, and about how it would be me, her, Christian and whatever other guardians we get, and how it would have been Dimitri, but he's _happy _with Tasha now. And I realised that Dimitri is happy with Tasha, and it was his choice so I shouldn't hate him for it - but I still do. I cant help it." I told him honestly. It was true. It was his decision, and I should be happy for him, but I couldn't be. I still had a broken heart, and it clouded my vision of what I should feel. It just made me hate him for leaving me, and I didn't know if I would ever get past that.

"Don't think like that Little Dhampir. He doesn't deserve your happiness for him. He broke your heart when he left. He shouldn't have done it." He told me. Then the dream began to fade. "Your waking up. I will see you soon Rose." He said before he disappeared altogether.

I woke up with the nausea that came to me every morning. I jumped out of my bed and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet and cursed. "Why does this keep happening to me!" I huffed angrily. I hadn't even realised that Lissa was stood behind me.

She had a look of worry on her face. Damn my words. I hadn't wanted her to worry about me being sick, but I had completely forgotten about this when I agreed to sleep at Lissa's. It was just something that would pass. "What do you mean 'why does this keep happening to me' Rose? What's wrong with you, how often are you sick, and why didn't you tell me?" She rambled on.

"One question at a time Liss!" I exclaimed. She gave me a look, so I carried on. "Well first of all, I don't know what is wrong with me. I have just been being sick in the morning, but I feel fine after that, it has been happening for about a couple of weeks, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you." I said.

She seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face. Then I heard what she was thinking through the bond, and cursed. It couldn't be right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. x

* * *

_

Chapter Three…

No. No. No. Not possible. I shook the thought out of my head, which was hard, seen as it was buzzing in Lissa's head. "When was your last period Rose?" She asked me seriously. I cursed once again. I hadn't had my period. It should have happened three weeks ago. Definitely late.

"I…err…it should have been three weeks ago." I stammered out quietly.

She gasped. "Rose, what if you are pregnant? We should go to the infirmary and do a test." She said. I was about to disagree when Lissa cut me off. "We are doing one Rose." She said then dragged me out of the door. Its not like I couldn't have stopped her. I just didn't see the point in arguing anymore, and honestly, the information was kind of convincing.

We got to the infirmary and Lissa continued to drag me inside. She walked straight up to the counter. "Could I please have a pregnancy test." She asked the nurse who was stood behind it. The nurse gave her a strange look, nodded and returned a few minutes later. She told me to go to the infirmary toilets and do it, but I refused.

"Oh no. I am not doing that here. We are at least heading back to my room." I told her. She agreed and followed me to my dorm.

When we got there, she handed me the pregnancy test and shoved me into the bathroom. I took the test and left it on the side. I didn't even go back out of the bathroom to talk to Lissa, I couldn't face her questions yet. For one, I needed to know whether I was actually pregnant first. I slid down the wall and placed my bum on the floor. I looked at my watch. 3 more minutes. I sat quietly, trying to block all my thoughts out. I concentrated on the bond instead. Lissa was worried for me, angry at me for not telling her I slept with anyone, and happy at the thought of having a new baby to look after. She didn't dare interrupt me in the bathroom, and thought she should give me some peace, even though she was insanely curious.

The minutes went by slowly, but when I looked at my watch and found they had passed, I wished they hadn't. Slowly, I pushed myself up the wall and made myself walk towards the sink. I didn't dare look. I didn't know whether I could face the answer. When I had gathered up my courage, I picked up the test. Only to drop it again. I had seen the little plus sign on it, and that was all I needed to see.

I slid back down the wall and sobbed. I. Was. Pregnant. How was that even possible? The only person I had ever slept with was Dimitri, and Dimitri was a dhampir. I didn't get it. Then it hit me again. Like a slap in the face. I was pregnant with _Dimitri Belikov's _baby. The man who slept with me, and then left me pregnant to his child - even if he didn't know. I didn't know how I would cope. How would I graduate? How would I live seeing a little Dimitri running about at my feet. It would break my heart to look at. What was I going to tell Lissa?

While all these thoughts were going through my mind, I had curled my knees up to my chest, and buried my head, and sobs, in them. I vaguely heard the door open, and Lissa gasp in shock. "Rose! What happened?" She asked me. Then she noticed where the pregnancy test was on the floor and went to look at it. She gasped once again. "Rose. Your pregnant." She whispered quietly. I just shook violently and cried more. Lissa immediately came over and hugged me. Whispering that it was going to be okay, and that we were going to sort it out. I tried to believe her, but it just wasn't happening.

Lissa pulled me up, and over to the bed. "What am I going to do." I whispered to her. She just pulled me closer.

"Your going to be okay Rose." She told me. "Everything is going to work out, and you will become my guardian and have a beautiful baby." She said. Without saying it, I could feel through the bond that she loved the idea of having a baby boy or girl to look after and spoil to death. Then a thought came into her mind. "Are you going to have an abortion?" She asked me.

I shook my head. As much as I didn't want to be pregnant, now I was, I couldn't just get rid of it. It was wrong. She smiled at me. "So? Who is the father?" She asked. She had been waiting to ask me that question ever since she had found out I was pregnant, but I wasn't going to tell her the truth.

I shrugged. "Just some random Moroi." I told her. She looked at me puzzled. She didn't believe I would do something like that, but she couldn't think who it could be. Adrian was her only suggestion, but he would find out eventually anyway, so there was no point in hiding that. Anyone else from the school would find out eventually as well. So for the time being, she took to believing me.

I thought about what she had said about me becoming her guardian. How was I going to even graduate. I wouldn't be able to train or take the trials in a couple of weeks. I was stuffed. I also needed to tell Alberta. "I need to tell Alberta." I said. "I won't be able to train as much anymore, so I need to tell Alberta." I went to look in the mirror, dried my eyes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I still looked like a mess, but I was a better mess than before. I told Lissa goodbye, and walked out of the door. She offered to come with me, but I said I would rather do it alone.

I reached Alberta's office. I held my hand up to the door and lowered it again more than a few times. I didn't know if I could do it. I respected Alberta, and she was like my mother at the Academy. I didn't want to disappoint her. This would no doubt lose me any respect I had gained anywhere. I was about to knock again, when the door opened. Alberta gave me a funny look, then beckoned me inside.

She took in my appearance and frowned. "What's wrong Rose?" She asked me. I thought about how to tell her. Should I just come out with it? Or beat about the bush a bit. In the end, I did the only thing I seemed capable of. I burst into tears.

In a flash, Alberta was around the desk separating us, and was hugging me. She waited until I calmed down before asking me again. "What is it Rose? You know you can tell me anything." She said seriously.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered to her. She just looked at me incredulously, and I burst into tears again. I was already and emotional wreck, and these stupid pregnancy hormones - which I now realised they were - weren't helping the situation. Alberta had the same routine as Lissa, telling me things were going to be okay.

"They're not going to be okay Alberta! I wont be able to graduate, I will never become Lissa's guardian, and I will lose any sort of respect I had gained." I cried out through my tears.

She shook her head. "You will graduate, I will find a way." She told me, in a determined voice. I couldn't help but believe her. Then her voice softened. "I'm sorry Rose, but would you tell me who the father is?" She asked.

I shook my head. "One night stand." I told her. Technically I wasn't lying, I had only slept with Dimitri once. But it was hardly a one night stand.

She gave me the same look Lissa had given me. Although this time, Alberta's look changed. It changed into a look of realisation. She looked at me. "I want you to tell me the truth Rose." She said deadly serious. "Is the father Dimitri?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's been a while guys, I have had tons of homework, and I have been a bit ill. I will try my best to update quicker next time. Reviews and Constructive Criticism welcome. :) x

* * *

_

Chapter Four…

What? How could Alberta know? Instead of admitting she was right, I played dumb. "No! Why would you think that?" I asked her, in my most convincing shocked voice.

"Rose, I know you two had some kind of relationship." She told me honestly. I just gaped at her.

"How?" I asked, genuinely interested in how she realised. Not even Lissa had noticed, and she was my best friend. "We were always so careful. Lissa didn't even realise."

She looked slightly shocked at the fact Lissa didn't know. "Well, if you looked closely it was kind of obvious. The look in both of your eyes when you were around each other. Also, Dimitri was always so depressed and glum until he started mentoring you, then he cheered up, he was still anti-social, but he used to smile and look happier." She said. I almost smiled at the fact I had made Dimitri smile, but then I realised I couldn't have been that great, otherwise he would still be here. "Also his reactions to different things. Like when you went missing at the ski lodge, he looked broken. He never lets his guardian mask down, but when you went missing you could see all the emotions on his face. It was quite obvious really." I had tears running down my face by now. It hurt to think I had hurt him like that. No matter how pissed I was at him right now, I still loved him, and probably always would. "So, are you going to tell me who the father is now?" Alberta asked me.

I nodded. "Dimitri is the father. Even though he's a dhampir, it must be right, because he's the only person I have ever slept with."

Alberta nodded. "I believe you. I'm not sure how it happened myself, the only explanation I can think of is that being shadow-kissed has somehow altered your body." She explained. It did make sense. I had been so occupied with thoughts that I was pregnant, with _Dimitri's _baby, to even consider how it had happened. "So who else knows about this then?" She asked.

"Well, the only person who knows about me and Dimitri is Adrian. So he will know it's Dimitri's baby." She looked at me confused, obviously shocked that Adrian knew and not Lissa.

"How did Adrian find out?" She questioned.

"Well, when we were at the ski lodge, he overheard me and Dimitri arguing, and I think he got the gist." I said.

"Okay, carry on." She told me.

"Well, Lissa knows I am pregnant, but I told her it was some random Moroi that I had a one night stand with." She frowned at me. "I am not going to tell her, she doesn't need to worry about me." Alberta nodded at my certainty.

"What about Dimitri?" She asked carefully. I knew she didn't want to upset me, but she needed to know what I was going to do about it.

I had already made my mind up. "I am not telling him." I stated.

"Rose-" Alberta began, but I cut her short.

"Oh no. I am not telling him. He left me, just like any Moroi would, and now I am going to do this by myself. He already made his choice, he obviously wants nothing to do with me, and so that's how it is going to be." I told her.

She began to argue again. "But-"

"But nothing. It is my decision, and I have made it." I said, finishing that conversation once and for all.

"Anyway, about graduation and telling people." She started, changing the subject successfully. "I will find a way for you to graduate. Even though you cannot partake in training and combat classes, your marks from the field experience, and your previous experiences in the real world should mean you are able to graduate." She was talking about Spokane, but didn't want to bring it up directly. I just nodded, as if it wasn't affecting me. "I also don't think it would be a good idea to tell any of the students that you are pregnant. Obviously I will inform the guardians and headmistress Kirova, although I will ask them not to spread the news." She told me. It all made sense, until people started asking questions, and I started to show. Oh well, might as well wait until it happens. "Also, I will not mention who the father is. If they ask, I will pretend I don't know." This was a lot for her to do. She was breaking the rules by lying for me, and I couldn't help but feel touched.

"Thank you Alberta." I said smiling.

She looked at me carefully. "Are you sure your going to be okay?"

I nodded. "I will be fine. I have to be." I said before walking out.

I decided it was time to tell everyone that I was planning on telling, meaning Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian. I texted Lissa, and asked her to gather the gang up in Adrian's room - seen as though it was the biggest.

I walked casually up to Adrian's room, but my heart was pounding. I didn't want any of my friends to judge me, even if they didn't know the whole story. I walked in and saw Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Adrian sitting around the room expecting me. I looked in Lissa's direction. _I haven't told them anything. They just know you wanted to talk to them. _She told me, I nodded to her in response. Everyone just looked at me waiting to speak.

"Well…err…" I began. I didn't know how to say it. I looked at Lissa desperately. She seemed to get what I was asking her. _Do you want me to say it? _She asked me.

I nodded. "Everyone," she began. People turned there heads away from me, and focused on Lissa instead. "Rose is pregnant." She announced to the room. Eddie and Christian gaped. Adrian didn't look surprised which was odd.

Then the questions came. "Wow, Rose." Eddie said. "So who's the father?" He asked me, not able to contain the question he and Christian were dying to ask.

"One night stand." I confirmed. I gave Adrian me a look, but he understood not to say anything. The questions continued and finally everyone gave me their thanks. Honestly, I didn't see what I had to be happy about. This was ruining my life. How was I supposed to become Lissa's guardian with a kid? How was I supposed to get the grades I needed to be a decent guardian for anyone when I was pregnant? My mental rant was cut short by Lissa telling everyone I must be tired, and that we should all head back to our rooms. Adrian pulled me back into his room as I was about to leave.

After closing the door, he turned to face me. "It's his. Isn't it?" He asked me, not needing to specify who _his _is. I nodded. He didn't looked surprised. "Who knows?" He asked me.

"You and Alberta." I told him. He looked puzzled.

"Alberta?" He asked confused. "How the hell did she know, I am guessing you didn't tell her."

"No, she guessed." I said plainly.

"Well, it is kind of obvious really. I mean you could tell by the way you looked at each other." He told me matter-of-factly. I was sick of people telling me how obvious it was that we loved each other, when he clearly didn't love me. Otherwise he would be one of the people here telling me! "Rose!" He said rather loudly.

I blinked, startled. "Huh? What?" I asked him.

"I've called your name 3 times!" He told me, exasperated. "Are you okay?" He asked me seriously.

Instead of attempting to answer in words, I just shook my head. A tear ran down my face. Adrian just pulled me into a hug. "You are going to be okay, Little Dhampir." He told me reassuringly. "We will all be here for you." He pulled away after a couple of minutes. "You need to go back to your room Little Dhampir." He told me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be alone." I told him. "Can I stay here?" I asked shyly. He nodded. "Thank you." I whispered to him.

I went to lay down on his couch, but he directed me to the bed instead. He passed me one of his t-shirts to wear for bed and left the room. I pulled the t-shirt over my head - just my underwear underneath it. I waited a couple of minutes, then walked out to find out where Adrian had gone to. He was settling down on the sofa with some pajamas on. I got the feeling he was only wearing the pajamas for my benefit, and weren't used regularly.

"What are you doing Adrian?" I asked him, feeling guilty about taking over the bed. "You don't have to sleep on there." I told him, gesturing to the couch he was sprawled out on.

"I don't mind. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said smiling at me. I was guessing he meant uncomfortable about being in the same bed as him, not the fact I would be physically uncomfortable.

I went over and dragged him up. "Oh no. You have made me feel guilty by making your lay on the couch. You are sleeping in that bed, whether you like it or not." He didn't bother to argue with me, knowing that he would only lose. I plonked him down on the bed, and got in beside him.

He smiled at me. "Night Little Dhampir." He whispered before turning over and going to sleep. Anyone else would have thought that me sharing a bed with Adrian Ivashkov would be more than friendly, but we both knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I fell to sleep, praying no nightmares would haunt me.

* * *

When I woke up, Adrian's arms were wrapped around my waist protectively. I shook my head at his sleeping form, even though I knew this had only happened in our sleep. Then I realised I hadn't had any nightmares tonight. My joy was short lived though, as I darted out of the bed, and towards the bathroom.

Adrian came and held my hair for me, and stroked my back. When I was done, he pulled me out of the bathroom, and sat me down on the couch. "Wait here, I am going to get you some breakfast." He told me firmly. I just nodded, and tried to relax on the couch. A few minutes later he returned with a tray full of food. I dug in hungrily, despite having just thrown up.

Adrian sat watching me with an amused expression. I ignored him. Once I was finished, he took the tray off me, while I rooted around for the TV remote. By the time he came back again, the TV was on. Nothing interesting was playing, but I watched it nonetheless. Adrian sat down beside me, and we watched it in silence. Until there was a knock on the door.

Adrian got up to answer it. I peered round to see Lissa and Christian stood in the doorway. They looked at me, both with shocked expressions. I didn't get it at first, but then I realised what this must look like. I was sat here, at Adrian's, in the morning, wearing his t-shirt over my underwear. I had quite clearly stayed the night, and I looked highly suspicious. "Rose?" Lissa asked. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes swept over my appearance again, and I scowled.

"It's not like that Liss." I told her. "I just didn't want to be alone last night, so I stayed at Adrian's instead of going back to my room." She still wasn't sure whether or not to believe me, but if it was true, then she felt hurt that I hadn't stayed with her. Obviously I didn't tell her the real truth, that only Adrian actually knew the whole of it. Instead I came up with a reasonable excuse. "It isn't because I wouldn't rather spend time with you, I just didn't want to get caught heading back to your room, and I was already in Adrian's, so I couldn't get caught." I said, smiling at her. She bought it, as normal, and continued talking to Christian.

Turns out they were here to practice spirit. When they began, I tuned out to their speaking and sat on the couch with Christian in silence. He watched them closely. Adrian kept shooting me worried glances, but I just put on my most convincing smile every time. It didn't stop him though. I just shrunk back into the couch, and eventually fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter, it's getting more into the story now. Sorry I have been taking so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews, they are really inspiring. Hope to update as soon as possible, hope you like the chapter!

* * *

_

Chapter Five…

One month later…

I woke up this morning with an excited feeling running through me. Personally I couldn't quite understand it. I definitely had nothing to be excited about. It took me a while to realise that the feeling was coming through the bond. I was curious as to what had made Lissa so happy, but instead of rifling through the bond, I decided I would wait for her to tell me.

I got out of bed, without the need to throw up. The morning sickness had stopped a couple of days ago. Something I was grateful of. I headed for the closet, and pulled out a baggy t-shirt. I had resorted to wearing these at an attempt to cover up the small baby bump I was acquiring. It had worked so far, and no one had even noticed that I had gained any weight at all. I pulled on the rest of my clothes, and headed for the commons where I knew Lissa was having breakfast.

Liss, Christian, Eddie and Adrian were all sitting around our usual table. Everyone had a slightly different look on there face. Lissa was practically bouncing out of her seat, Adrian was grimacing, Christian looked excited, and Eddie just looked like normal. I sat down, and everyone turned to look at me. Adrian smiled in an almost apologetic way which I didn't quite understand. Lissa smiled brightly at me. "It's nearly graduation!" She told me. I didn't quite understand how that had gotten her quite so excited.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Is that the only reason your nearly bouncing out of your seat?" I asked.

She shook her head vigorously. "Tasha and Guardian Belikov are coming to visit for graduation!" She told me enthusiastically.

I couldn't make myself respond. Dimitri was coming. With Tasha. Personally, I couldn't think of anything more horrifying. I'm glad I didn't have anything in my mouth, or I'm sure it would have ended up on the floor, or in someone else's face because of the shock I was in. I must have been zoned out a while, because Adrian was shaking my shoulders. "Rose!" He almost shouted, while peering in front of my face.

"I'm sorry." I said in the strongest voice I could manage. "That sounds great Liss." I said forcing a smile out. "I have to go, err, finish some homework for Stan's class." I said before rushing out. Everyone just looked after my retreating figure. Eddie obviously knew it was a lie, because we didn't have any homework for Stan's class, but I hoped he wouldn't mention anything.

Once I got to my room, I just collapsed onto the bed. Dimitri was coming. I was two and a half months pregnant with his child, and he was coming here. How on Earth was I going to get away with this? Surely he would notice something. I was definitely wishing I had checked the bond before, instead of letting Liss tell me. I curled into a ball, and let the tears run down my face. What was it going to be like, seeing him again? How would I feel? I had tried to convince myself I didn't love him anymore, but I knew it wasn't true. I still loved him as much as ever, and I didn't know if I would be able to stop myself from giving that away.

There was a knock on the door, then Adrian's voice. "Open up Little Dhampir." He called to me. If it was anyone else but Adrian, I would have been pretending to be asleep, but Adrian knew what I was feeling, and I also thought he wouldn't give up until I opened the door anyway. I got up and opened it. He stood before me, looking worried for me. His eyes swept over my body, and before I had time to read his expression, he had enveloped me into a hug. I just sobbed into him. I knew we were still stood in the doorway to my room, but honestly I didn't care who saw me. Adrian still hugged me, and it felt nice to know that someone cared.

Eventually he pulled away and looked at me again, before pulling me into my room, and shutting the door. We both sat down on the bed, and faced each other. "What am I going to do Adrian?" I whispered.

He regarded me carefully. "You could always just tell him." He sounded reluctant to say the words, knowing I wouldn't agree with them.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I can't tell him. I am just going to avoid him, and then he will be gone. Nothing to worry about." It sounded convincing, but there were lots of holes in my plan. What if he came back again? I knew Christian would want to visit his aunt and vice versa, I was going to have to see him again eventually.

I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head though, and stuck to my plan for the meantime. Adrian just nodded. "Well, whatever you decide to do, don't doubt that I will be here for you." He told me sincerely. I just nodded, and hugged him.

"Do you know when they get here?" I asked him, I had forgotten to ask that when Liss had told me. I had been to caught up in the fact that the father to my unborn child was coming, completely oblivious to the fact that I was pregnant.

"Tomorrow." Adrian said softly. I let another tear slip down my face. I didn't even have time to prepare for their arrival. Adrian pulled me into another hug. I yawned involuntarily. Adrian pulled away once again, and looked at me. He frowned, and must have noticed how tired I looked. "It's time for you to go to bed, you look shattered." He told me, before getting up off the bed, and preparing to leave.

I shook my head at him. "Please don't leave." I said in a small voice. He just nodded, knowing that I needed someone to comfort me. "I would offer you a shirt or something, but I doubt you would fit into any of my clothes." I said a small smile pulling at my mouth.

He laughed outright. "It's okay Little Dhampir. As long as you don't mind seeing my boxers." He said while smirking at me.

I shook my head at him while smiling. I grabbed a big top that I normally went to bed in, and went to the bathroom. I pulled it on over my underwear and went back out again. Adrian had pulled his trousers off, and was now just in his shirt and boxers. I nearly laughed. Anyone who saw this would get the wrong impression. I went and sat in my single bed. God knows how we were both going to fit into this. I pulled Adrian, who was looking slightly confused at my single bed situation, into it with me. Laying down with my head against the pillow, I sighed aloud. Tomorrow was not going to be pretty. With that thought in my head, I drifted off to sleep.

The door slammed shut, and I heard a gasp. I groaned. "Fuck off." I said before turning over, and hitting something warm. I opened my eyes, to find myself looking into Adrian's green ones. His arms were around my waist, and I removed them. Adrian smirked and looked at something behind me. It was only then that I remembered someone else was here. I turned over again, to find myself looking into the wide eyes of Lissa instead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Adrian!" She exclaimed. I shook my head exasperated.

"What on Earth would make you think that?" I asked her. Then I remembered what I looked like to her. I was lying in a single bed, with Adrian. "He was just cheering me up, because I felt a bit down, and I asked him to stay the night. Nothing more." I told her seriously. She didn't believe me one bit, and thought this had been happening ever since she found me in Adrian's room when I had found out I was pregnant. Honestly, I had been spending the night with Adrian a couple of times, when I was feeling really down after finding out I was pregnant, seen as though he was the only one who knew the full story. He had been a great friend to me, but we both knew it was nothing more.

I just peeled the covers back, and Lissa gasped again. She had noticed what we were wearing for bed. Me in a t-shirt and my underwear, and Adrian in boxers and his t-shirt. I shook my head at her, exasperated. "So what did you actually come here for?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was coming to make sure you were ready for when Tasha and Dimitri arrive." I flinched when she said Dimitri's name, but only Adrian noticed. He shot me a sympathetic look.

Then I realised something I had forgotten to tell her. "I don't want you to tell them I'm pregnant." I said to Lissa.

She looked confused. She couldn't understand why I didn't want them to know, they wouldn't go around telling everyone. "Why?" She asked.

I stood frozen. I couldn't exactly tell her the real reason. Think Rose. Think. "I just…I just don't want them to judge me." I said looking down.

Liss looked sympathetic. "You know they never would Rose. Guardian Belikov was your mentor for months," I flinched and then grimaced at this. "He would never judge you."

"Well I'm not going to find out, because they won't find out." I snapped. Lissa looked taken aback at my tone, and I felt bad instantly. "Sorry Liss. I just don't want them to find out okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Would you mind going to tell the others not to mention it?" She nodded again, and left the room, thinking I just wanted some alone time with Adrian.

Adrian decided to speak up then. "Come on, we should get ready." I said.

"Yeah, god knows what Lissa will think if we take to long." I said shivering. Adrian just laughed and went to pick up his trousers. We both got dressed, me in the bathroom, and Adrian in the bedroom. Once we were ready, we nipped to Adrian's room, so he could get changed out of yesterdays clothes. Then we made our way to Christian's room, where everyone was.

We opened the door, to find that Dimitri and Tasha hadn't arrived yet. I smiled and settled down on the sofa with everyone. Adrian sat next to me. Before a conversation could really begin, there was a knock on the door. Christian and Lissa both jumped up to answer it, while Adrian, Eddie and I stayed sat on the couch. The door opened, and Christian was pulled instantly into a hug, then Lissa followed. I grimaced. They were here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the next chapter... hope you guys like it.

* * *

_

Chapter Six…

I watched as they walked in through the door. Tasha seemed overjoyed to be here - the exact opposite of what my reaction to her being here was. Dimitri on the other hand just stood in the doorway like the god he is. His brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck, and duster was draped on his shoulders. I couldn't quite bring myself to look away, until his dark brown eyes met mine. He gazed at me intensely, and I turned back towards the rest of the room. Adrian put his hand on my leg to comfort me, but it didn't work at all.

Tasha was still saying her hello's when Dimitri spoke for the first time. "Hello Rose." He greeted me.

"Guardian Belikov." I said coldly. He flinched. I could feel Lissa's shock through the bond, I hadn't even realised she had heard us talking, she was with Tasha before. She knew I was on a first-name basis with Dimitri, and didn't understand why I was being so formal. She could also hear the coldness in my voice, and wondered what that was about. She knew that me and Dimitri had been friends of a kind, and thought I would be happy to see my old mentor. I was so glad she couldn't get into my head.

We carried on with the introductions. Adrian and Dimitri weren't exactly friendly with each other, they had to force their politeness with towards one another. Lissa didn't pick up on this though. I greeted Tasha with a forced smile and kind voice. I didn't bother to take part in conversation, unless anyone spoke to me. Dimitri was doing this as well. I was content to sit quietly, while Adrian kept shooting me worried glances. He wanted to make sure I was okay. He also kept his hand on my leg, hoping it would comfort me. Tasha seemed to notice this. "So are you and Adrian together now?" She asked me. Dimitri grimaced when Tasha said this, clearly expecting a different answer to the one I gave.

I shook my head. "No, he's just a good friend." Liss still didn't believe me. Tasha didn't look convinced either. Eddie looked like he believed me, and Christian just looked confused. Dimitri's grimace softened slightly when I said this. He didn't really have any right who I was with, but I was being a hypocrite if I said that he couldn't hate Adrian for it, because I was hating Tasha at the moment.

Conversation continued and I stayed quiet like before. Soon my stomach grumbled. I had been in to much of a rush this morning to get any breakfast. Adrian seemed to notice, and spoke up. "Are we going to get something to eat?" He asked. Everyone nodded, and we all got up. On our way to the commons I stuck with Adrian, not wanting to converse with anyone and be pulled into an unwanted conversation. Adrian stayed silent, knowing I didn't want to talk.

When we got to the commons, we all sat down at a table. I sat in between Eddie and Adrian, but somehow ended up opposite Dimitri. I grimaced. Only Adrian and Dimitri sensed my discomfort. I picked at my food, and didn't really eat much. Suddenly my appetite was lacking. Once everyone else was finished, Tasha decided it was time for her and Dimitri to 'get settled'. "So, Dimitri, do you want to go up to the cabin and set up?" She asked him.

Dimitri froze, then answered her. "Oh, I was wondering if we could stay in the guest housing instead, to be closer to campus." He said uncomfortably. No one else would pick up on his reasoning, apart from me. The cabin was where we had had sex, and Dimitri obviously didn't want to ruin that memory of that by invading it with Tasha. If I hadn't been pissed at him, I would have been touched.

Tasha seemed oblivious and agreed, saying she could understand his reasoning. She obviously didn't understand it that much, or she probably would have slapped him. They left, and I felt slightly more comfortable. Adrian seemed to sense me relax and smiled at me. I managed to smile back. Lissa broke the silence. "Well it was nice to see them again." She was still excited that we had visitors.

I grimaced. "Yeah, great." I muttered. I hadn't meant for her to hear, but she did anyway.

"What's up with you and Dimitri?" She asked me. I tried to conjure up something to say.

I settled on the half truth. "We just had an argument before we left, and he really annoyed me." I told her. She believed me, and didn't think I would blank him without a good reason. Boy did I have a good reason.

"Okay." She said. I don't know if she heard my relieved sigh or not, but she didn't question me any further. I decided I just wasn't up to any more conversation and told everyone I was going to bed. Adrian started to get up, but I stopped him.

"I'll be fine." I whispered in his ear. He nodded at me and I left. Lissa was curious as the what I had said to him, because she still thought that we were having some sort of secret affair. I left her and the others, and headed for my room.

I opened the door, and went to lay on my bed. I cradled my stomach in my hands, and patted the small bump that was forming there. I continued prodding it for a couple of minutes, until I heard a knock on the door. I was to caught up in poking at my baby bump to even consider who was at the door. "Come in." I shouted automatically.

The door opened and I didn't even bother to look up. I did however stop focusing on my stomach, in case it was some one who didn't know I was pregnant. "You really should lock your door Rose." That beautiful Russian laced voice said. My head snapped up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He looked slightly pained when he answered. "I wanted to talk to you."

He didn't continue, and I didn't know if he was going to. "Well go on then." I said in a cold voice.

Once again he looked pained, this time it was because I had never spoken in that voice to him. "I want to apologise. I know I left you, and you probably hate me for that, but its been killing me Rose! I have had to drag myself out of bed everyday. I miss you so much." He looked down, not wanting to see my reaction. I don't know if I would have wanted to see my reaction either.

"You're sorry. Oh, well that makes it okay then. I will just forget everything you have done and forgive you." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know I hurt you Rose, but you know I did it to help you. I wanted you to have the future you had planned." He said.

"What if I didn't want that future anymore Dimitri! What if I had wanted a future with you! You never gave me the choice. You cant make my decisions for me." I said hard faced. "Now get out. I don't want to talk to you."

He hesitated for a moment, and I glared at him. He finally left, and I let the sobs I had been concealing surface. I wanted so much to believe him, that he had left for the greater good, and that he still loved me to no end, but if that was really true, he wouldn't have just left.

There was another knock at the door. I got up and looked in the mirror. I attempted to fix my hair, but my eyes were still puffy and red. I knew it wasn't Lissa, and I couldn't really think of anyone apart from Adrian who would be at my room anyway. I went to open the door, and was shocked to find Christian stood there. Christian just stared at me. "Rose?" He asked me. He actually sounded concerned, and he could tell I had been crying. "What's wrong Rose?" He pushed, before leading me towards the bed, and sitting me down on it.

I just shook my head. "It's nothing." I muttered.

He just looked at me incredulously. "It is not nothing Rose. You never cry." He said in a disbelieving voice.

"It's not a big deal, it's err, just the hormones making it seem worse." I said fake smiling. He clearly still didn't believe me, but sensed I really didn't want to talk about it, so he left it.

"Well, I actually came because Lissa sent me down here to tell you we are going for dinner."

I nodded to him. "Well, I think I am going to need to make myself look a bit more presentable." I said gesturing towards my hair and puffy eyes. He nodded. I got the feeling he wasn't going to leave, so I headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

Once I was done, I came back to find Christian laying on my bed with his eyes closed. He must be sleeping. I creeped closed to, and leant over his face. He still didn't wake up, and I moved towards his ear. "YOU READY TO GO?" I shouted into his face. He jumped up startled, and I began to laugh uncontrollably.

Christian glared at me, and I laughed more. It felt good to genuinely laugh, I hadn't done that in what seemed like forever. When my laughing was finally under control, I turned towards the door. Christian stopped glaring, and turned serious again. "Rose, are you really okay?" He asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded to him. "I am fine honestly, its nothing to worry about." He nodded back, and we headed towards Lissa's where everyone was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the next chapter. I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and people who have added me to alert and favourites! I never thought my writing was that good, it was just something I did when I was bored. Thanks for all your encouragement! Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

_

Chapter Seven…

Dinner was pretty uneventful. I only took part in a few conversations, when they were directly aimed at me. Dimitri did the same once again, so we both were quiet throughout the evening. Unfortunately, some awkward conversations did happen to come up, like when Tasha tried to talk about what had been happening while they were away.

"So what were you up to while we have been gone then Rose?" Tasha asked me.

I put on my fake smile, but somehow Dimitri could tell that it was fake. I knew he could by the look he was giving me, I tried to ignore it. "Nothing much, just the same as when you were here really." I said, trying to end the conversation before it got uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? I mean you and Adrian look really close now." She said, still smiling sickly.

I almost grimaced, but resisted the urge to. "We're just good friends, he's been helping me out with some stuff, nothing more." I said, my voice had a slight coldness to it, but once again, everyone failed to notice apart from Dimitri.

"Are you sure? I mean I have caught you staying over in each others dorms, and you looked pretty comfy in your bed this morning." Liss said, pressuring me. She wanted me to admit that there was something going on. I couldn't help but notice how Dimitri stiffened, then glared at Adrian when she mentioned me being in bed with him.

I couldn't help the glare this time, it plastered itself onto my face involuntarily. "For god sake! _We are just friends._" I snapped at her. She looked slightly taken aback at the coldness in my voice, but I didn't bother to apologise, maybe now she would realise we really were just friends. I checked the bond, and apparently that wasn't the case, she just thought I was getting defensive, and trying to stop everyone thinking it. I almost groaned out loud.

After this, everyone seemed to notice my fowl mood, and avoided talking to me. When dinner was over, I proceeded to leave as quickly as possible. "Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come with you?" Adrian whispered to me, so no one would hear.

"No, everyone will probably think you have come to shag me." I said grimacing. He nodded unsurely, debating whether to argue that he should come with me or not. Thankfully, he decided to drop it, and I left without further interruptions.

I quickly fell asleep, and Adrian didn't visit my dreams. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about that. In a way, I wanted to be alone, but on the other hand, I also wanted Adrian's comfort. I felt kind of guilty about accepting Adrian's comfort. I knew he really loved me, but I just couldn't love him back. As much as I wanted to forget and erase my love for Dimitri, and live a happy life with Adrian, I just couldn't. It wasn't that simple. If I could survive without revealing anything Dimitri about being pregnant, then maybe I could avoid him afterwards, and my love for him would fade. I prayed this would happen, but deep down, I knew I would never get over him. I would always love Dimitri Belikov, much to my annoyance.

When I woke up the next morning, I decided to go and do my usual laps. Obviously I couldn't do hand-to-hand combat, but I still had to keep my fitness up, so laps seemed the best option. I pulled on a baggy t-shirt and my sweats. I was kind of surprised no one had picked up on my choice of baggy t-shirts yet, considering what I used to wear.

I reached the gym, and started on the track. When I finished my laps, I went into the gym to get my water that I had left in there, to see a figure stood in the corner. My heart-rate sped up slightly when I realised who it was. "Do you want to spar?" Dimitri asked.

"No. I cant." I said without thinking. Shit. I could have just said I didn't want to, but no, I had to say _can't. _

"What do you mean, you cant?" Dimitri asked me hesitantly.

"I…err…don't feel very well." I stammered out quickly. Just as I was walking out the door, I heard Dimitri punch the punching bag, and by the sound of it, it was a damn hard punch. I knew instantly that he thought I was avoiding him, and that was why I didn't want to spar with him. Little did he know how wrong he was about the reason. I did however wonder whether I would have sparred with him, if I had been physically able to. I knew I probably would, it would be a chance to vent my anger at him, and I would have accepted straight away. It would only be afterwards that I would have realised it involved physical contact with him. Then I would be distracted and lose. I was glad I couldn't have accepted in the long run.

I went back up to my room, and laid on the bed. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep, because I had only just woken up technically, but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything else. I didn't want to see anyone, and I didn't want to do anything. My life was hell.

Eventually there was a knock on the door. The bond told me who it was. "Come in Liss!" I shouted through the door.

The door clicked, as she opened it, and she walked in shaking her head. "You really should lock your door you know." She scolded me.

"That's exactly what Dimitri said." I grumbled.

I hadn't really thought Lissa would take any notice of the fact Dimitri was in my room, and would chastise me more about my door. Apparently not. "What, you mean Dimitri came to talk to you?" She asked me, hoping we had resolved our conflict. "Are you friends again now then?" She said eagerly.

"I…Yeah." I said after a pause. Lissa was to happy that I was friends with him again to notice my uneasiness and smiled brightly. Great. Now I had to pretend to like Dimitri again when I was around Lissa, without Dimitri getting the wrong impression. After we had talked for a while, we headed down to breakfast, luckily Tasha and Dimitri weren't there so I didn't have to put on the act yet.

I was just biting into my French toast, when they happened to arrive. I put on a fake smile and said greeted them. No one seemed to notice my smile was fake, except Dimitri. Looks like I wasn't going to worry about him getting the wrong impression. He didn't have his hair tied back today, and it was framing his face. I couldn't help but think how hot he looked. I must have been staring, because I noticed the slightly amused look on his face. I quickly snapped out of it, and looked back at my toast, my face heating up slightly. No one else noticed though, except Christian. He was giving me funny looks. I decided it was best to ignore him.

When we were finished with breakfast, we had classes. I was in a way grateful, now the weekend was over, it would mean that we didn't have to see Dimitri and Tasha as much. Also Dimitri was taking up a temporary position as an Academy guardian while him and Tasha were staying, so he would be on shifts, and I wouldn't have to see him as much. Yes classes were definitely a good thing.

The day went by slowly, much to my distress. Dimitri came into a few of my classes, but I made myself ignore his presence like I did with the rest of the guardians. Alberta found me at lunch. "Rose, would you mind coming to my office for a moment please." She said.

I nodded my head and followed. When we got there, she sat down and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "Listen Rose, I know Dimitri is back, and I should be telling him that you are pregnant." She told me uneasily.

I gasped. I hadn't even considered that. Alberta had to tell Dimitri I was pregnant. He would surely know it was his, or I would have to give him the lie I had to everyone else. "Please, don't. I will do anything, just please don't tell him." I begged her.

"You didn't let me finish." She started. I looked at her expectantly and she continued. "I am not going to tell him. The shifts I have given him are when most of your combat classes are, so he wont be there when you don't take part." She told me. I stared at her speechless. Alberta was going to break the rules for me. She _had _to tell Dimitri I was pregnant, but she wasn't going to. "That doesn't mean I can stop the other guardians from telling him though." Alberta finished.

This dampened my mood slightly, there was still a good chance that Dimitri would find out, because the guardians might tell him, but if Alberta was on my side, it made me feel slightly better.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the next chapter, Dimitri is going to find out soon! I hope you enjoy this, and I think it is a bit longer than my other ones :).

* * *

_

Chapter Eight…

My new found confidence in the fact Dimitri was becoming less and less likely to find out had improved my mood slightly. It only got better when Lissa told me what we would be doing today. I walked to Lissa's room where she was alone. "Hey Liss." I said after walking in without knocking.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed slightly. "Guess what we are doing today?" She asked me.

I wasn't in a good enough of a mood however to play along with her guessing games. "Just tell me Liss." I said. She also knew if I really wanted to know, I would have just checked the bond.

She gave up, knowing I wasn't going to cooperate. "We're going shopping!" She exclaimed. I had been expecting it to be something random that I was going to be not bothered about, but I was actually kind of looking forward to this. I hadn't been shopping for ages!

"That's great!" I agreed, hugging her. "I cant believe Kirova gave you permission." I could feel a little bit of guiltiness coming through the bond. "Liss!" I chastised her.

"I only used a little bit of compulsion." She defended herself in a small voice. I wasn't too bothered as long, as I got to go shopping. "Also, we got enough guardian's so that you wont have to be on duty, and you can try stuff on!" This brightened my mood even more. It really had been a while since I had shopped and been allowed to try stuff on. The only downside was that Tasha and Dimitri were coming, but I figured I could avoid them.

I went back to my room to get ready, and then went to meet everyone at the main gates. For once, I wasn't last, and only Dimitri and Tasha were there. I was tempted to turn around and pretend to go get ready some more, but Tasha had seen me, and was waving me over. I cursed under my breath, and slowly walked over, hoping someone would appear out of nowhere and save me. It didn't happen.

"Hey Rose." Tasha said. Dimitri didn't say anything, he just stood there looking gorgeous. Damn him.

"Hey Tasha." I said putting as much enthusiasm into my voice as possible.

"I can't wait to go shopping!" She exclaimed giddily. She was just like Lissa, only when Tasha did it, it pissed me off.

"Me too!" I said, in the same tone as she had. Dimitri knew I was mocking her, but Tasha was oblivious and kept talking to me. Soon Adrian turned up, and I was very grateful.

"Hey Little Dhampir." He greeted me. "Tasha, _Guardian Belikov._" He greeted them, but he said Guardian Belikov with distaste.

"Hey Adrian." I smiled at him.

He walked over and whispered to me. "Have you been stuck having to talk to them?"

I nodded. "It was torture. Thank god you showed up. I was tempted to run off when I saw only they were there, but Tasha had already seen me." I replied in a horrified whisper. He chuckled and I carried on talking to him, but in a normal voice.

Soon everyone else came, and we got onto the bus. I ended up being sat at the back with Dimitri and Lissa. It was a bit cramped, so I ended up with my leg brushing against Dimitri's. I couldn't help but notice how nice it felt, and the way it made my heart rate speed up slightly. The tension between us was huge, and I thought it must have been obvious, but Lissa seemed oblivious. She talked to me like normal, and Dimitri just sat there quietly.

There were 5 guardian's with us, including Dimitri, even though he wasn't on duty. Alberta, Stan, Yuri and Celeste were the guardian's that were on duty. Me and Eddie were also there, but weren't on duty either. Overall, that mean their were 11 of us. Me, Liss, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Tasha, Dimitri and the guardians. Quite a big group.

We were shopping for our graduation dresses, and Lissa was buzzing with excitement the whole way there. Once we arrived, we split up into groups. Me, Liss, Tasha, Dimitri, Alberta and Celeste went dress shopping, while the other went to do something else. Of course Dimitri had to be in our group, but I wasn't going to let that spoil my fun.

We went in shop after shop, but I just couldn't seem to find the right dress, either it was to slutty, wrong colour or something! Lissa had found hers almost instantly, and it looked amazing on her. It was a light blue gown that flowed to her feet. It was strapless and pushed up her practically non-existent boobs. I would have loved to have seen Christian's face if he had been here.

It was getting late, and Lissa was on a frantic hunt to find me a dress. The boys had joined us by now, and were complaining about wanting to go home. One of the last shops we went in, I suddenly felt her excitement through the bond. Then I heard her squeal in excitement. Before I had time to go and find her, she appeared at the end of the isle I was on with a dress in her hand, and boy was it a nice dress.

It was black and made of that material that clings to your body. "Go try it on!" She all but shouted at me. I complied without hesitating, grabbing the dress off her, and rushing to the changing rooms. I pulled it on over my head, and turned to look at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help but gasp.

The material clung to my skin like I knew it would, it came down to my mid thigh, and showed off my toned legs. It was strapless at the top, and exposed some cleavage. The was some gathered fabric that came from the waist down, so you couldn't quite see my baby bump while I wore it. Although it was quite skimpy, somehow it wasn't slutty. It seemed more posh than something you would wear to a nightclub - it was perfect for graduation.

"Let's have a look Rose!" Liss shouted to me. I sorted my hair out, so it hung loosely around my shoulders, then I pulled back the door of the changing rooms. Lissa gasped much like I had when I had first seen my appearance. "It looks amazing on you Rose!" She told me excitedly. All though she was happy that I had found the perfect dress, she felt a bit jealous that I could pull something like this off, and she never would be able too.

Tasha smiled brilliantly at me, and told me how nice I looked. Adrian looked like his eyes were popping out of his head - that was quite funny. Christian and Eddie's jaws even dropped for a moment, but they contained themselves quickly. Dimitri's reaction was the best though. He simply stared with wide eyes. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but love how I still had this effect on him. He noticed me smiling, and looked slightly amused, I looked away quickly - cursing under my breath that my control had slipped that easily. I also noticed Christian looking between me and Dimitri with a confused look plastered on his face. I decided not to pay attention to it, and acted as if I was oblivious to his confused glances.

Liss paid for my dress, and we decided it was time to head home. The boys cheered in relief, and we all piled into the van. We all sat in the same places as before - much to my dismay - and I crammed in next to Lissa and Dimitri. Me and Lissa talked about the clothes we had bought, and soon got onto the topic of after graduation. "I can't believe we are going to be leaving the Academy!" I said. Eddie chipped in his agreements, as he was turned around talking to us.

I could feel slight uneasiness coming through the bond from Lissa. She had blocked out the reason, so I decided to ask her outright. I gave her a puzzled look. "What's up Liss?" I asked her.

"Well, about leaving the Academy." She started off slowly. I prompted her continue, and she did. "The other day, I went to Kirova, and asked her about something. Seen as though not many people have known about Spirit, I asked her if I could stay on at the Academy, and teach it to the people who specialize in it. Also Christian is allowed to teach defensive magic seen as though the queen has authorized it." By the end of her speech, she was beaming from ear-to-ear.

"Why though? I know how much you wanted to go to Lehigh and live at court." I said, slightly confused as to why she had done it.

"So that when your k-" She managed to cut herself off before she said something that didn't want to be said. Instead she finished her sentence through the bond. _You can stay with your kid when they go to St. Vlad's. _I gaped at her.

"You would really do that for me?" I asked her. She nodded, and I hugged her. I couldn't believe she would really give all of that up just so that I could stay with my child when it was born. We spent the rest of the journey chatting about random things. I began to get tired, and my eyelids started to droop. Soon enough I was out cold.

I woke up with a familiar hear spreading through my body. I opened my eyes to find I was leaning on Dimitri's shoulder. His duster and arms were wrapped around me, and he was snoring softly. I knew this must have happened in his sleep, because I would have been pissed if he had been awake. I noticed how Liss was giving me a funny look as to why I hadn't removed Dimitri's arms yet. I quickly tried to wake Dimitri up. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Rose?" He said in a groggy voice.

I nodded. "Yes, now get your hands off me." I said. He still looked like he was waking up, but he quickly removed them.

"Sorry, must have happened in my sleep." He mumbled.

"It better have." I whispered to him. I couldn't help but notice how empty I felt now Dimitri's arms were gone. I missed them already. We spent the rest of the journey in an awkward silence.

As soon as we got back, I clambered out of the van, and went to my room. I was still tired from the journey, and the empty feeling was still there. I laid down on my bed and thought about how my control was caving already. I was craving his touch. I told myself I wouldn't still love him, but I did and I doubted if that would ever change.

My mental rant was cut off by a knock on the door. I went to answer it, seen as though I had bothered to lock it tonight. I knew it wasn't Liss, so I was guessing it must have been Adrian. Instead it was someone who I never thought would be calling at my door, without an ulterior motive.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is the next chapter. All of you who guessed Christian were right! Well done! Sorry this chapter is really boring, I have been ill and off school the last couple of days. Please review! I will update as soon as possible, and try and make it more interesting next time. Thanks!

* * *

_

Chapter Nine…

"Christian?" I said. "What are you doing here?" Christian was stood outside my room looking slightly uncomfortable. I couldn't work out why on Earth he would be here, unless Lissa had sent him, and I knew from the bond that she hadn't. She hadn't seen him since we got back from shopping.

"Can I come in?" He asked me. I nodded and moved out of the way to let him through. I shut the door, and went to sit on my bed with him. He looked even more uncomfortable now. "I want to ask you something Rose, and don't lie to me." His piercing blue eyes looked into mine, and I could tell he was being serious. I was slightly worried about what he was going to ask me.

"Of course I wont lie. What is it?" I asked him.

"What's going on between you and Belikov?" He asked me. Okay. That is not what I was expecting him to say. I expected it to be something to do with Lissa. Apparently not.

I know I had said I wouldn't lie, but I was not about to tell this to Christian. "I…nothing." I stammered out, still shocked from the question.

"You're lying. I want you to tell me Rose. Something's been wrong with you ever since he left, and now he's back it's even worse." He told me. Damn. I should have known someone would pick up on my mood the last three months. I didn't however expect it to be Christian.

"Well." I began, not exactly sure how to start.

"Don't worry Rose, I wont judge you, you know I'm not like that. Just start from the beginning." He told me sincerely. I did know he wouldn't judge me.

So, I did exactly what he said, and launched into my story. "Well, when we started trainings, I kind of had a crush on him, and then the day that Victor Dashkov captured Lissa." Christian flinched at the mention of Victor Dashkov and Lissa's kidnapping. "Well you know how we told everyone that it was a violence charm." I said sheepishly.

"What you mean it wasn't an attacking charm?" He asked me.

I blushed slightly, "Well, I suppose you could say that I _attacked _him, just not in the way everyone thinks. It was a lust charm." I said.

Christian looked gob smacked. "Victor Dashkov put a charm on you to make you sleep with Dimitri?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, yes, technically, but Dimitri figured it out before it got that far." I said. Christian nodded at me to continue. "Then a few days later, Dimitri told me that it was just the charm, and he didn't like me like that. So, I went to see Victor Dashkov in jail and he told me there had to be mutual attraction for it to work. Then Strigoi Natalie came and Dimitri saved me and told me he did want me, but we couldn't be together because we were both going to be Lissa's guardians." I said, stopping when I saw the look on Christian's face.

"What do you mean you couldn't be together if your were Lissa's guardians? That's only a job." He said, clearly confused.

"Because if he let himself love me, he would throw himself in front of me instead of Liss." I said.

Christian looked outraged. "What a load of crap! That shouldn't have stopped you from being together." He told me. I had to admire his determination about how wrong the system was.

I smiled. "It's true though. I couldn't believe I hadn't even thought of it." I said, smiling sadly. I shouldn't have picked anything over Lissa's safety, and yet it hadn't even crossed my mind. "Anyway. Nothing much happened after that, until one day, I kissed him in the gym, and he told me to never do it again." I said.

"Is that why you were arguing over Christmas?" He asked. I could tell he was getting drawn into my story now.

I nodded. "Then the day after we had that Christmas dinner, before the ski lodge, my mum told me Tasha had asked him to be her guardian. She was _interested _in him." I informed him, I couldn't help the grimace that worked its way onto my face.

"I always wondered why you hated my Aunt." He said, slightly amused.

"No, I never hated her, I just hated her for taking him away from me, you know?" I said.

He nodded. "That's what I thought about Adrian, even though he never actually did anything."

I understand how he felt now. I hadn't really thought of it like that, I just assumed he was being jealous and unreasonable. "So anyway, we didn't talk much at the ski lodge, but the night before we went to Spokane." I flinched. "I told him to take Tasha's offer, because I wanted him to be happy, whether that was with me or not, and I did mean it. Then when we got back to the Academy, he told me he couldn't take her offer, because his heart was somewhere else. With me." My voice had been reduced to a whisper by the last to words, and I couldn't help the tear that slipped down my face.

Christian noticed, and quickly pulled me into a hug. He kept whispering words of encouragement to me, and I soon regained composure and carried on with the story. "So we stayed away from each other after that. Then when we went to court you remember the note that Mia gave me." I asked him.

He nodded. "I always wondered what it said on that, you looked like you had seen a ghost when you read it." He said, laughing lightly.

I smiled back. "It was from Victor Dashkov."

He gasped. "No wonder you didn't look to happy when you read it then."

"You haven't heard what it said yet." I told him.

"Do tell." He said.

"It said:

_Rose,_

_I was so happy to hear about your arrival. I'm sure it'll make tomorrow's proceedings that much more entertaining. I've been curious for quite some time about how Vasilisa is doing, and your romantic escapades are always an amusing diversion. I can't wait to share them in the courtroom tomorrow._

By 'romantic escapades' he means me and Dimitri obviously." I told him.

Christian once again looked shocked. "Well what did you do? I cant imagine you just sat about doing nothing."

I laughed. "Of course not. I went to see Dimitri, and then we both went to see Victor Dashkov. Then Dimitri threatened to have him killed if her ratted us out." I said sheepishly. I still couldn't believe that Dimitri had said that. He had said he would do a lot to protect me. When he had left me he had said it was to protect me - because it was for the best.

Christian looked shocked. "Dimitri threatened to have Victor Dashkov killed?" He spoke like he couldn't quite believe it.

I laughed humourlessly. "He said he did it to protect me." I said in a quiet voice. "So anyway, nothing happened after that. Until we slept together the night that Jesse tortured Lissa." I said.

He gaped at me. "You slept together." I nodded. Then realisation crossed his face. "Its his." He said pointing to my stomach. I took a deep breath and nodded. "I knew you wouldn't have had a one night stand." He said. I couldn't help but admire how certain he was that I wasn't a slut.

"Please don't tell anyone." I pleaded with him.

Another look of shock planted itself across his face. I don't know how many times it had tonight. "Lissa doesn't know." He breathed.

I shook my head. "No one apart from Adrian, Alberta and now you know." I told him.

"Adrian and _Alberta?_" He asked me.

I nodded. "Alberta guessed, god knows how, when I told her I was pregnant, and agreed not to tell anyone it was his. She even hasn't told him I'm pregnant when she should because he is technically a guardian at the school while he is staying."

He gasped. "Alberta would really do that for you?"

I nodded. "That's really nice of her, don't you think?" He nodded, and I continued. "Adrian has known since the ski lodge - he heard me and Dimitri arguing about something." I told him. He didn't question this explanation.

"I knew you and Adrian weren't together. He was just comforting you, because he knew the kid was Belikov's wasn't he?" He asked. I nodded, shocked at how he had figured all of this out. "So what did he tell you when he was leaving then? If this story is accurate then he didn't just go." Christian said.

"Well, I went to the gym one morning, and he told me he was leaving. He said he was going to take up Tasha's offer because he was holding me back from being the best guardian I could be. He said he was taking away my chances of being Lissa's guardian, and he didn't want to ruin my dreams. I told him that wasn't true, and that I just wanted to be with him. He told me he would always love me. He left anyway." I was crying again now, and Christian pulled me into another hug.

Then he said something surprising. "I believe him."

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"I believe he left because he genuinely thought he was doing what was best for you. I've seen the pained look he has when he sees you. He still loves you. It doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at him for messing with you though." He said looking down at him.

I laughed at his protectiveness. He really was like the brother I never had. He stuck up for me and got pissed when people messed with me. I was the same, like when Jesse had called him a Strigoi-wannabe and I had stuck up for him. Next he said something that was even _more _surprising. "I always wondered why he wasn't _with _Tasha." He said laughing.

I gaped at him. "_What?" _I asked in a small voice.

"I just mean that when he accepted her offer I expected them to get together, and I was really confused when they just stayed friends. Now I know why. He still loves you." He explained, like it was obvious.

I, however, continued to gape. "He was never with her." I whispered, more to myself than Christian.

He shook his head. "You never knew?" He asked. "I thought you would, didn't you notice how he wasn't holding her hand, and they never kissed or anything. Hasn't he come grovelling to you yet anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.

I shook my head, still focusing on his first comment. "I was to busy looking at him to notice her." I mused quietly. Christian chuckled, and I realised what I had just said. I blushed and answered his later question. "Yes, he did come grovelling actually. I basically told him to piss off." I said grimacing.

Christian laughed. "I can only imagine."

I yawned involuntarily, Christian looked up, and then towards my alarm clock. "It's late. I should be going." He told me. I nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked me. I nodded, and we both got up off the bed. We walked over to the door, and he hugged me quickly before leaving.

My talk with Christian had enlightened me slightly. It had made me realise that Dimitri really did still love me. I was still shocked at the fact Dimitri wasn't actually with Tasha. I was still pissed at him though, how did he expect me to just forgive him for something like that! I went to sleep with a head full of confusing thoughts that night.


	10. Chapter 10

_SORRY. I know I have taken forever to update. I haven't been very well and I have barely been able to look at my laptop. I know this chapter isn't very long, but I thought it was the right place to stop it. I hope you enjoy, I am sure this is the chapter you have been waiting for from the beginning. R&R thankyou!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Ten…

I woke up the next morning feeling strangely happy. My talk with Christian had helped me a lot and it felt nice to talk to someone apart from Adrian about my problems. I went down to breakfast and sat down where everyone else was seated. I smiled genuinely when I sat down. "Hey guys." I greeted them, before stealing a donut of Eddie's plate. "Thanks Eddie." I said winking at him.

Dimitri had noticed my genuine smile, and smiled genuinely back at me. I couldn't help but notice how it lit up his face and made him look even more godly. I chastised myself and continued to eat. I might be feeling slightly better, but I still hated him for leaving me.

I couldn't help but notice Christian glaring at Dimitri the whole time. It was a wonder no one else noticed. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or glare at him. I decided to glare and hope that he stopped, before someone did notice. It took about a minute of glaring at Christian before he even noticed. When he did, he looked confused. I turned to look at Dimitri then back at him, and he kind of nodded with realisation in his eyes. He stopped glaring at Dimitri. For about a minute. I think he was doing it subconsciously.

When me and Eddie had finished our breakfast, we got up and headed for classes. They went by in a flash, and I went back to my room.

Not two minutes after I had laid down on the bed, there was knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. The door opened, and Dimitri walked in, looking very awkward. As soon as I saw him, I couldn't help the glare that spread onto my face. "What do you want?" I asked him in a harsh tone.

"Well, I came to ask you about something." He started unsurely. I gestured for him to continue, and he did. "Alberta asked me if I wanted to resume my position at the Academy permanently." He told me.

I froze in shock at so many points in that sentence. First of all, _Alberta_ had asked him. _Alberta_ who had been there for me, broken some rules by not telling Dimitri about my pregnancy and kept the fact he's the father a secret. She had asked him.

Second, he was telling me he had been asked to resume his position at the Academy, where I was going to be, _permanently._ When I had quite clearly shown I didn't want to be around him.

I decided to tackle the first issue to begin with. "_Alberta _asked you?" I questioned him incredulously.

He nodded, but I could tell he didn't understand why that was so shocking. "What is such a surprise about that?" He asked me.

"She _knows._" I told him.

He looked shocked. "About us?" He asked. "How?"

"She guessed." I said. Before he had time to question me any further on the topic, I moved onto my next point. "Why are you asking me? It's your decision." I said.

He sighed, and looked me in the eye. "Because I would be doing this to be with you. It is your decision. I don't want to stay here if all it's going to do is hurt you more. I want to come back to make you happy, not hate me even more." He said sincerely. His eyes broke the firm gaze they had on mine, and turned to the floor once more.

Rage bubbled inside me. "WHAT?" I screamed, jumping up off the bed and moving towards him. He flinched at my loud voice. "Why on Earth would you think I would want you to come back. You left me here, alone. You broke my heart when you left, and you know it. You think coming back makes it alright?" My voice had raised and raised throughout my rant, and was on full volume. I had also moved closer and closer so my face was right in front of his now. "Why would I want you to stay?" I whispered to him.

I stared into the pain-filled brown eyes gazing into mine intently. My face was right in front of his, and I was breathing heavily from all the shouting I had done. Before I knew what I was doing, we had both leaned in and crushed our lips together. The kiss was deep and passionate. It held so many things. It wasn't until now that I realised how long I had been waiting for this. I never wanted to let him go again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tangled his hands in my hair. He pulled me closer towards him, deepening the kiss. I broke away for a second needing to breath. "Don't ever leave." I whispered against his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it Roza." He said. I grinned. _Roza._ I hadn't heard his beautiful voice call me that for ages, boy did I miss it. In no time at all, I had pushed him down onto the bed. I kissed him again. If possible, there was even more power and lust in this kiss. Dimitri tugged at the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, discarding it somewhere in the room.

No sooner had he done this, he stopped kissing me in an instant. He gasped. I looked at him confused, but he was staring at my stomach. He got out from under me, and sat opposite me on the bed. His hands reached out and touched my stomach. "Roza." He whispered. I looked up from my stomach to look into Dimitri's eyes. They were filled with shock, which quickly turned into something else. "How could you sleep with someone as soon as I left? It was Adrian wasn't it?" Anger. I realised. He screamed these words at me, and I couldn't help but flinch at the coldness in his voice.

Before I had time to answer, he had sprung up off the bed, and was heading for the door. I didn't have time to pull him back down. Instead I stared after his retreating figure. "It's yours." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

I didn't expect him to hear me. I could barely hear my voice myself. He must have heard it though because he froze mid-step. He spun around as quickly as he had jumped off the bed. "What?" He whispered, looking into my eyes.

"It's yours." I whispered again. The tears were getting faster and faster now, pouring down my cheeks and onto my lap. Dimitri appeared through my hazy vision in front of me.

"How?" He asked me.

"I don't know. We think it's because I am shadow-kissed. It must be yours though, because you are the only person I have ever slept with." I replied quietly, scared of his reaction.

He cupped my chin so I was looking at his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

I sniffed. "Because I hated you." I answered in a small voice. "You left me. Abandoned. I didn't think I ever wanted to see you again, never mind stop around to look after my child. I wasn't even sure if you would have stayed." Dimitri flinched as I said this. The anger in his eyes from before had changed. To pain.

"I cant believe I left you." He whispered. Oh. I see. He was blaming himself for leaving me while I was pregnant.

"You didn't know." I told him.

"I still should have stayed." He retorted. I couldn't help but think that, yes, he should have stayed. I don't think that would have helped his conscience though.

He was just looking down now, that pained look still in his eyes. It pained me to see him so upset, so I put my hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. The point is that you're here now." Then a thought came into my mind. What if he doesn't want me anymore. "That is if you are staying."

His head shot up. "You think I would leave you now?" He asked. He moved back towards me on the bed. Looking into my eyes, he continued. "It was hard enough to leave you the first time, but now, I definitely cant leave. I cant believe I left you when you were pregnant Rose. It's the worst thing I could have done, and I did it!" His gaze never faltered throughout his speech, an it felt like I could see into his soul.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered before leaning forward and pushing my lips to his. He responded instantly, and pushed me down onto the bed, without putting any pressure on my stomach. I tangled my fingers into his hair, an pulled him even closer. In no time at all, our clothes had been ripped off, and he position ready. Always the gentleman, he asked my permission before entering me. I had missed this feeling so much, and I couldn't wait for it to happen again.

When we had finished, we crawled back under the covers. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, his hands cradling my stomach. I smiled then felt my eye lids starting to droop. Before the darkness took me over, I whispered something I had been dying to say. "I love you Dimitri."

"I love you to Roza, so much." I faintly heard him say, and then, I was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_SORRY. I have been so long updating! I have been at my dads and I literally haven't had any time to do anything! I hope this chapter is okay, but it isn't as long as some of the others. I hope you enjoy it and review anyway :) Do you think Lissa should find Dimitri and Rose? Or should Rose tell her? I would love your opinions guys!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven…

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I groaned and tried to move, but I was being held down by Dimitri's arm wrapped around my waist. No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't have time to rejoice in the fact he was here. I nudged him, and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning Roza." He mumbled.

"Quick, into the bathroom." I whispered, pulling him up. I shoved him, along with his clothes into the bathroom. After putting a baggy t-shirt and some underwear on, I went to open the door.

Christian was on the other side. "God, what took you so long." He asked. I blushed and walked into the room. I sat down on the bed and pulled Christian onto it with me. Christian regarded me again, "So, why did you take so long?" He asked.

I smiled, "Well, I was putting on some clothes. I am sure you wouldn't appreciate my body as much as some other people." I smirked at him.

He smirked back, "Well, I am sure whoever is hidden in the bathroom appreciated it."

I gaped at him. "How did you-" I began. "You know what, I don't even care how you knew." I said. Instead, I got up to go and get Dimitri. I opened the door, to reveal that he was now fully dressed. I smiled and pulled him out.

He smiled back, until he saw Christian. He gave me a puzzled look. "He knows." I said simply, pulling him onto the bed, and plonking myself on his lap. His arms automatically cradled my stomach.

Dimitri laughed. "I wondered why he was glaring at me yesterday."

Christian laughed. "It was an understandable glare though."

Dimitri's face hardened slightly. "Yes. It was."

I looked up at him. "It doesn't matter anymore." I said. He nodded, but I could tell it still pained him.

"When did you make up then?" Asked Christian, trying to break the obvious tension in the room.

"Last night." I said, blushing slightly. Christian quirked an eyebrow at me. My blush deepened and he smirked. "He knows about the baby as well." I said, gesturing to the his arms.

"Already?" Christian asked. "I didn't think to would tell him straight away." I blushed slightly. "How exactly did he find out?" Christian asked me curiously.

My blush deepened. "Well…he kind of took my top off and saw my bump." I said laughing.

Christian laughed with me. "I guess that's one way to find out. Anyway, I have to go meet Lissa. I only came to make sure you were okay." He said.

Before he got out of the door, I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back awkwardly. "Thanks Christian. You've been a really good friend." He smiled at me, then left.

I went back to Dimitri. "Come on, we had better go and get some breakfast. Why don't you head back to your room and get changed, and I will meet you down there?"

He nodded his agreement. After giving me a soft kiss, he turned to leave. "See you in a minute Roza." I smiled.

I went to have a shower, then pulled on some clothes. After fixing my hair, I walked down to breakfast. Adrian caught up with me halfway. "Hello Little Dhampir." He greeted me, grinning widely. "Why so happy? You are practically glowing."

I was about to tell him, when his smile faltered. "You made up with the cradle robber didn't you?" He suggested, but he already knew it was the truth.

My smile faltered also then and the guilt set in. "Look Adrian, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me, but you know I can't feel that back. I love you Adrian, but as a brother, and a good friend." I had a few tears running down my face, but I am pretty sure it was being made worse by my terrible hormones.

Adrian pulled me into a hug. "It's okay Little Dhampir. I know you love him, and I know you always will. You can't help who you love." He assured me.

"I know, but I still feel guilty." I said.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." He said sincerely.

I smiled into his chest, and hugged him a few minutes longer. Soon, there was a cough, and I spun around to see Eddie looking at us with a raised eyebrow. His expression quickly changed when he saw I had been crying. "What the hell has he done to you?" He asked, gesturing at Adrian. "Has he broken up with you?"

I laughed. "God, how many times do I have to tell you guys I was never going out with him."

"Hey, I was just checking okay!" He defended himself. Then he turned serious. "What is wrong anyway?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing really. I think it must just be my hormones." I said, trying to avoid the topic. I knew Eddie could see right through it, but he didn't pressure me into talking about it, which I was grateful for. "So, shall we go get some breakfast then?" I asked, then began walking towards the commons.

We sat down at our normal table, where everyone else was already sat. I grinned and took my seat next to Dimitri. I had piled my plate high, with weird foods I wouldn't normally eat. Everyone laughed, knowing it was because I was pregnant, while Tasha gave me some weird looks. "How do you eat so much, and have such a nice figure!" She exclaimed.

"I'm eating for two." I answered without thinking. Tasha gaped at me, and I laughed.

"You're pregnant?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

I nodded. "Keep it down though, only the people at our table, Kirova, Alberta and the Guardians know."

Lissa looked shocked that Dimitri didn't seem surprised. She looked at Dimitri. "Aren't you a little bit surprised?" Lissa asked incredulously.

Dimitri shook his head. "No. She told me last night." He said laughing.

"Oh." She said.

Tasha still continued to gape at me. "How far along?"

"Three months." I said.

"Shouldn't you have a bump?" She asked.

"I do. That's why I have been wearing baggy t-shirts." I said, laughing.

"Oh. That explains a lot. Who is the father then?" She asked.

"Nobody important." I said.

She looked at me, then at Adrian. "Is it Adrian?" She asked.

I shook my head, exasperated. "Why does everyone seem to think that I am having some kind of affair with Adrian!" I exclaimed. "No, I am not with Adrian. No it is not Adrian's child!" My voice was quiet, so no one on the surrounding tables could hear, but it had a cold edge to it. I could see Dimitri, Adrian and Christian all smirking seen as though they knew the truth. I glared at each one in turn.

The others seemed slightly shocked by my rant, and veered away from Adrian. Instead Tasha continued to ask me about the father. "Are they at the school?" She asked. I hesitated. Lissa had never asked me if they were at the school and I didn't know what to say. Unfortunately, I had hesitated to long. "They are! Rose why didn't you tell me." Lissa whined.

"Its not important." I said, hoping to kill the conversation. I shot Dimitri a look, and he quickly moved onto a new topic.

"Oh, everyone, I just thought I would let you know that I have been offered a job at the Academy, so I will be staying with you here after graduation." He said. Everyone soon forgot.

Tasha didn't look surprised, he must have already told her. Adrian was grimacing. He might say that he didn't mind me being with Dimitri, but it didn't mean he had started liking him. Christian looked happy, but I could tell it was for me more than Dimitri. Lissa and Eddie just looked happy, but they had no reason to feel either way about it.

I was ecstatic. I don't think anyone could miss how happy I was. Dimitri grinned at me, and I grinned back. The conversation carried on, about how Dimitri was staying, and everyone steered clear of talking about my child's father.

When I had finished, I decided to go back and see Alberta. I wanted to thank her for offering Dimitri the job. "I will see you later guys. I want to go and see Alberta." I waved at them all. Dimitri knew why I was going, but the rest all looked confused.

I knocked on the door to Alberta's office, and she opened it. She looked a bit wary of me. She must think I was annoyed at her for offering Dimitri the job. "Hello Rose." She greeted me, then beckoned me inside.

I sat down opposite her desk. She looked at me, and I said the only thing I could think of. "Thank you Alberta."

She looked genuinely shocked. "What for?" She asked me.

"For everything. You kept my pregnancy a secret from Dimitri, and never told anyone he was the dad. That really helped me." She didn't look surprised at that. She also looked uncomfortable. She must think that I hadn't found out about her job offer to Dimitri.

"It was no problem honestly Rose." Alberta said sincerely.

"Then you offered Dimitri the job." I couldn't quite read Alberta's expression now. "He came and asked me if he should take it last night. He said it was my decision because the only reason he would come back was to be with me, but if it was just going to hurt me more then he would leave again."

Alberta nodded, agreeing with what Dimitri had said. I carried on. "Basically, I told him he should get lost because he broke my heart when he left. Then I was all up in his face after I ranted at him, and I kissed him, and err, stuff…" I trailed off, blushing.

Alberta's eyes widened at me. "You slept with him?" She asked me. I blushed even deeper and nodded. "Well that didn't take long." She muttered. I couldn't help but laugh at her. "He knows your pregnant now then?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well when he took my top off, he saw my stomach." I blushed again slightly. "Then he stormed off and I told him it was his, and then he came back and…" I didn't finish the sentence knowing Alberta would get the gist.

She looked at me. "I'm glad you finally made up. I could see how much being away from each other hurt you both. I'm just glad you didn't take my offer the wrong way." She said laughing.

"Oh, I did at first." I said, grinning. "But I got over it by the morning." I said winking. Alberta blushed slightly. "Anyway, I have to go, everyone will wonder why I have been here so long." I said smiling. I waved and left.

Now I had to find something else to do.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys. Thankyou for all the reviews! I dont know whether I remembered to say this last chapter, but I would like to now because they have really inspired me like always! I managed to update a bit quicker this time. This chapter is quite long. I decided now that Rose and Dimitri are back together, my story needed some drama again. I hope you like it, and review with contructive critism like always :)_

_I was wondering also, should Tasha be a bitch, or happy for Rose and Dimitri?_

Chapter Twelve…

I decided that I couldn't be bothered with everyone's conversations about rubbish at the moment, so I decided to go and find Dimitri. Even though he more than likely wasn't in his room, I checked there first. I knocked a couple of times, but got no response. My second guess was to wander around campus and find him on his shift.

It didn't take me long, and after a few minutes walking I saw him patrolling by himself. I walked up to him. "Hey Comrade." I greeted him.

He smiled down at me. "Hey." He responded. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I just felt like seeing you." I said laughing.

He laughed with me. "Well, my shift definitely just got better."

I smiled. We spent the next half an hour walking and talking. I got to hold his hand seen as though we were far enough away from campus. For the first time in a long while I felt genuinely happy.

Soon his shift was over and we headed back towards campus. I felt the loss when he let go of my hand, but I knew it had to be done. "Do you want to go back to your room?" He asked. "I haven't got another shift for a while."

"Sure." I said smiling. I knew he felt the same as me, and just didn't want to be apart from me just yet.

When we reached my room, I unlocked it and gestured him to come in. He sat on my bed, and I joined him by sitting on his lap. His arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around my stomach. "That's amazing you know." He said, whilst rubbing my stomach.

I lifted my top up and placed his hands on my stomach properly. The minute they touched I felt kicking. Dimitri gasped, and I laughed. I spun around so I was now straddling him and repositioned his hands so they were on a different on my stomach. The baby kicked again, and Dimitri smiled brightly. He looked so happy, and it made me feel happy as well.

I couldn't help but push my lips to his. He responded instantly and his hands moved from my stomach. One twisted itself in my hair, and the other placed itself on my lower back. I pushed myself into him, arching my back. My hands entangled themselves in his hair.

After kissing him for a while, he brought my shirt up over my head, discarding it somewhere on the other side of the room. We resumed kissing, and it became more urgent and deep. I was to lost in the feeling of kissing Dimitri that I didn't notice the door open. The shock through the bond was what alerted me to Lissa entering the room. I quickly turned around and blushed. I noticed that Christian was with her, he had a highly amused look on his face. Lissa looked pissed. She stared at me. "What the hell are you doing Rose?" She asked in a controlled voice. You could here the venom dripping off her words, and it startled me slightly.

"I…" I stammered out.

Lissa didn't want to listen to my explanation. Instead she stormed out of my room, without saying anything. I just sat there startled. Christian hadn't left yet, and he cut me a glance. "Sorry Rose. I didn't know you were going to be _occupied._" He said smirking. I glared at him. "I will try and soften her up a bit, okay?" He said.

I nodded. "Thanks Christian. I never meant for her to find out like this." I said, looking down.

Christian nodded, then left. I turned back to Dimitri, and the tears began to pour out. Dimitri held me close, and I felt slightly happier. Lissa hated me. I could feel the hatred and anger pouring through the bond into me. Looking deeper I realised that there was a lot of darkness from spirit making the situation even worse.

I looked up at Dimitri. "Lissa's full of darkness." I said. "I'm going to take it from her." I warned him.

He looked uneasy. "Are you sure?"

"I have to do it." I assured him. He nodded. He knew what had happened the last time I took the darkness from Lissa, and he was preparing himself. I opened up the bond, and let the unwanted feelings seep into me. The bond cleared and Lissa felt slightly better. She still had the feelings of anger towards me, but it was no longer hatred.

Unfortunately, I now wanted to punch something. I looked at Dimitri and he instantly noticed my change in mood. He didn't waste anytime in trying to bring me back to normal. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard and deep. I started to struggle against him, but he held me firmly. After a couple of seconds, I found myself responding to his kiss, and the anger in my was gone.

Even though my anger was now defused, I didn't feel like stopping kissing Dimitri anytime soon. I still had no top on, but Dimitri did, so I spent no time in pulling it off and discarding on the floor somewhere. Dimitri spun me over and pushed me into the bed, hovering on top of me.

The rest of our clothes quickly came off, and for the third time, we had sex.

When we were finished, Dimitri checked his watch. He cursed under his breath in Russian. "I have to go, my shift started ten minutes ago." He said hurriedly, whilst pulling his clothes on.

"Okay." I said. "Love you."

He leaned towards me, giving me a long kiss. "I love you to Roza, so much." Then he left. I decided it was time to check on Lissa.

I focused on the bond, to see where she was. She was with Christian. I knew they weren't doing anything I wouldn't want to see and I was genuinely curious at what Christian would say to Lissa about the situation. So, I went into her head.

She was sat on her bed opposite Christian. She still had anger pouring through her. "I can't believe didn't tell me." She hissed.

Christian looked wary. "I am sure she had a good reason for not telling you. You must have seen how hurt she was when he left." He said. I cringed. Lissa hadn't even noticed.

"What do you mean? She seemed fine." Lissa defended herself.

"No she didn't. You could see it in her eyes. She was heartbroken. Then when Dimitri came she looked even worse. That is why she was staying at Adrian's, because he was the only one who knew. He was comforting her. Nothing actually happened between them." Christian told her softly. I could tell he was hesitant about telling her this, but it needed to be said. I was grateful to Christian. He was putting himself in the firing line to help me.

"Are you saying that Adrian knew about this the whole time?" She demanded. She was even more furious now. She couldn't believe that I had told Adrian before her. She was also annoyed at herself for not noticing how upset I was.

Christian nodded. Seeing how distressed Lissa was he added on to his statement. "She didn't tell him though. Adrian found out when they were at the ski lodge because he heard them arguing about something."

Lissa nodded at his statement. Then she thought about something else. "You sure do seem to know a lot about this." She said, looking at Christian. He shifted uncomfortably. Realisation flooded through her. _"You knew."_ She said looking at Christian. "You knew and you didn't tell me!" She screeched. The anger was back.

"Look Liss. I saw how she was when he came back. I went to talk to her about it and she told me everything. She was so upset, she was crying and everything. She told me not to tell you because she didn't want to worry you. They weren't together again when I found out." He told her.

Anger still flowed through Lissa, but there was a hint of sympathy when he mentioned me crying. However she focused on the anger and took it out on Christian. "No! You should have told me anyway! I cant believe you Christian!" She shouted at him. "Get out! I don't want to see you!"

Christian took one last look at her, then got up and left. Regret instantly flooded through Lissa as soon as he had shut the door. I didn't have time to dwell on it however, because I had to go and find Christian. I couldn't believe he had fallen out with Lissa defending me.

I jumped up and headed out of my dorm room. I knew Christian wouldn't be moving fast, but I knew he would be going to the church attic. It did feel nice to have someone sticking up for me, but I didn't want Christian to fall out with Lissa because of it. After running at top speed towards Lissa's room for a couple of minutes, I saw Christian walking to the opposite way. I practically crashed into him.

"Christian!" I shouted.

He looked startled and turned around. His face showed even more confusion when he saw it was me who had shouted him. "What's up Rose?" He asked.

"You can't fall out with Lissa because of my stupid mistakes." I said.

He looked confused. "How did you-" He began.

"I was in her head for the whole thing." I said cutting him off.

"Oh."

"Seriously though Christian, go and make up with her or something. I don't want you to have an argument because of me. I was stupid not to tell her, but I just didn't want her to worry you know. When Dimitri left I wasn't myself and it would just worry her if she thought there was something wrong with me." I told him honestly.

"No Rose." He said. I was about to argue when he started speaking again. "I stick by my decision. She was wrong to get so worked up about it when she hadn't even listened to you. It wasn't my place to tell her about your relationship, so I didn't. She can't blame me for that." He said.

I could see his logic, but I still didn't want him to fall out with Lissa because of it. I am sure we would make up eventually, but I didn't want them to ruin there relationship permanently. "You should still make up with her. We will make up eventually." I argued.

I could tell just by his face he wasn't going to change his mind. "I'm sticking by my decision." He retorted. "And you can't change it."

Well, if he wasn't going to change his mind, then I might as well thank him for it. I went and hugged him. "Thanks Christian. No matter how much I think you should make up with her, I'm still grateful you stuck up for me." I said smiling.

He smiled back. "No problem Rose." He said laughing, before turning and walking away. I smiled slightly and decided to go back to my room. It was past curfew now, and if I got caught I knew I would be in trouble.

Skilfully, I made my way back to my room without being caught. However when I opened the door to my room, I was surprised to find a figure on my bed. I almost laughed out loud when I saw he was reading one of those dreadful westerns. "Hey Comrade." I said, after I had closed the door again. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

I was happy to see him, obviously, but I still wondered why he was here. "I came to see if you were okay. Were you just out talking to Lissa?" He asked. Of course he thought I was with Lissa. He wanted to make sure I was okay and to see if I had made up with her yet.

"No, I wasn't with Lissa. I went to see Christian." I said, whilst walking towards him. I sat down on the bed next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap instead. I leaned into him and his arms wound around my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at how well we fit together.

"Christian?" He asked, shocked. He thought I would be going to Lissa to explain myself. He probably thought that Christian would side with Lissa as well.

"Yeah. I tried to persuade him to make up with Liss." I informed him.

"Christian and Lissa have fallen out?" He questioned, shock lacing his words and face once again.

"Yeah. They haven't split up or anything, obviously, but Lissa just told Christian to get out." I explained. I decided to fill him in on the whole story if anything was going to make sense. "Lissa was pissed at me, and when they got back to her room, she began rambling about how she couldn't believe I hadn't told her and stuff. Then Christian defended me saying that I was really depressed when you had left and that I hadn't want to speak about it."

Dimitri looked pained when I said I had been depressed after his departure. "Sorry." He muttered.

I ignored his apology, and carried on with my explanation. "Then she explained that's why I was staying at Adrian's, because he was the only one who knew the truth. Then she got even more annoyed because Adrian had known before her. She was angry at herself for not noticing I was depressed as well." I told him.

He nodded along with me. "I'm surprised that she didn't notice though." He said skeptically. It wasn't that he didn't believe me, he just didn't believe Lissa would be so naïve knowing how close we were.

"Me too actually." I admitted. In a way it might have actually benefited both of us if she had found out back then. "I always made myself look happy when I was around her. I didn't want to worry her."

He sighed. "Ah Roza. You always worry about her more than yourself."

"It's the way it has to be." I said in a small voice. Before he could comment again I carried on with my story. "Then Lissa noticed that Christian knew a lot about the whole story and turned on him saying he had known about this the whole time and hadn't told her. Christian defended me saying that he had noticed how upset I had been and asked me about it. I had told him everything and told him not to tell her because I didn't want to worry her. Then she took her anger out on him and told him to get lost basically." I said hanging my head.

"She is being slightly unreasonable." Dimitri said. He was making swirling patterns on my stomach. I was beginning to lose concentration slightly.

"Then I went to find Christian to tell him to make up with Lissa, because I didn't want them to fall out because of me. He told me he wasn't going to make up with her, because he thought she was being unreasonable and that she should let me explain first. I kept telling him to, but he wasn't giving in. After gathering he really wasn't going to apologise to her, I thanked him for sticking up for me, then came back here."

Dimitri smiled down at me. "You and Christian really are close now, aren't you?" He inquired, slightly amused.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess. He is like the big brother I never had." I said, still smiling. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, I yawned.

Dimitri looked down at me. "It's late. You must be tired." He stated.

I nodded. I went and changed into my big t-shirt, while Dimitri stripped down to his boxers. I couldn't help but ogle his body for a few minutes. He chuckled quietly when he noticed. I snapped out of my haze and got into bed. He joined me, wrapping his arms around me. "Night Comrade." I managed to get out between yawns.

"Night Roza." I faintly heard, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

_Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! They were amazing! I am at home for some time now so I should be able to update more regularly. I know this one isn't as long or as good as the last one, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen…

As soon as I fell asleep the darkness transformed itself into a beautiful garden. I knew I had been here before and it took me a few moments to realise that it was Adrian's grandma's garden. I looked around to find Adrian, who was standing underneath a trellis. "Hey Adrian." I said smiling.

He smiled back, "Hey Little Dhampir." He stood there studying for a few moments. Anyone else would have thought he was checking me out, but I knew he was looking at my aura. "What's wrong? You have regret, anger and sadness all around you. Did you fight with the cradle robber?" He asked.

I laughed. "No, me and Dimitri are fine. I fell out with Lissa. Or Lissa fell out with me anyway." I explained.

Adrian looked shocked. "You and Lissa fell out! You haven't fallen out the whole time I have known you both." He exclaimed. It was true, we hadn't fallen out since when I told people about her cutting herself.

"She walked in on me and Dimitri making out." I said.

He looked shocked. "Wow." He breathed. "No wonder you had a fight. I am taking it she didn't take it well."

I shook my head. "She just left without saying anything to me. Christian was with her, and he knew the whole story."

"Wait. Did you just say Christian already knew?" He said, gaping at me.

I laughed at his expression. "Yes." I already knew he was going to ask me why, so I answered his unspoken question. "He noticed I was upset after Dimitri left and the hen Dimitri came back it got even worse. He came and asked me what was happening between us and when I denied it he told me he wanted the truth, so I told him. He said he understood and that he truly believed he had left because he thought it was best for me. Anyway, didn't you notice him constantly glaring at Dimitri at breakfast the other day?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, I wondered what that was all about actually." He replied, laughing with me. "So, back to the Lissa story then?" He asked.

"Yeah, well after she went, I checked the bond and she had tons of darkness from spirit in there. So I took it from her and she was still mad. I went into her head to see what Christian was going to say to her. He defended me, saying that I hadn't wanted to talk about it. Then he told her that you had known and that's why I was spending so much time with you. She got angry again, then figured out Christian knew. Christian said that he didn't tell her because I had asked him not to, so I didn't worry her. Also that it wasn't his place to tell her. She got even more angry and told him to get out." I said.

Adrian, like Dimitri had, looked genuinely shocked. "Christian stuck up for you even when Lissa chucked him out!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "So then I went to find Christian to tell him to make up with Lissa."

Adrian stopped me. "You told Christian to make up with Lissa?"

"Yes. I didn't want them to fall out because I was stupid enough to not tell her the truth. Christian wouldn't change his mind and said Lissa was being unreasonable, he said he wouldn't make up with her when she was wrong. Then I thanked him, went back to my room and here I am." I finished.

"I can't believe Christian would do that for you." Adrian mused. "You guys are really close now." He said laughing.

I laughed. "That's _exactly _what Dimitri said!" I exclaimed. "It is true though, he is like the brother I never had."

Adrian laughed with me. Then he turned serious and looked at me. "How are you? It can't be easy falling out with Lissa." He questioned me.

"I'm okay. I just think she needs time. I'm sure she will let me talk to her eventually." I said, sighing. When I went to sleep she had still been angry and it hadn't subsided at all.

"Well, she is being unreasonable. She will settle down soon though." Adrian reassured me.

"Oh God. Don't you go falling out with her as well!" I said looking at him.

He laughed. "Don't worry Little Dhampir. She might not talk to me anyway now she knows I knew all along." He said.

I sighed. I suppose he was right. Lissa didn't seem mad at Adrian though, she seemed more mad at Christian, because he's her boyfriend.

The plants in the garden began to fade. "Your waking up, I guess I will see you at breakfast." Adrian said before he disappeared completely.

I woke up to an empty bedroom. Dimitri had said it was best to get breakfast before training today, so I headed down to where everyone else was stuffing there faces. When I headed down, I noticed everyone was sat at there table like normal. The only difference was that Christian and Lissa were sat at opposite ends. I groaned mentally. They still hadn't made up. Adrian was talking to Christian and Lissa to Eddie.

I went and sat down between Adrian and Christian. Tension instantly formed and Lissa looked away from me pointedly. She carried on talking to Eddie who was looking confused. He obviously hadn't been informed about our fall out. He was also the only one who didn't know about mine and Dimitri's relationship. "Are you okay?" Christian asked, noticing my sullen mood.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I still think you should make up with her though." We were speaking quietly so only Adrian would be able to hear us.

"I am sticking by my decision." He said, successfully ending the conversation. Adrian chuckled quietly beside me. After a few minutes of chatting to Adrian and Christian about anything other than Lissa, Tasha came and sat down.

"Hello everyone." She greeted us, oblivious to the tension.

"Hey." We all responded back.

Tasha picked up conversation while we were all sitting in an awkward silence. "I heard they were giving you a month off before school starts again after graduation." Tasha told us enthusiastically.

I was actually shocked I hadn't heard about this sooner. I thought we would have been the first people to know, not Tasha. Nobody else looked surprised by this however and I wondered how on Earth I had missed out on this. "When did everyone else find out about this?" I exclaimed, exasperated no one had told me.

"Kirova told us yesterday." Christian informed me.

"Where the hell was I then?" I asked.

"Probably making out with the person you are having a secret affair with." Lissa muttered.

I could tell everyone had heard her. Obviously Adrian and Christian knew what she was talking about, but the look on my face told Eddie and Tasha to steer clear of the topic. In an attempt to change the subject, Eddie spoke. "What are you lot all doing in your time off then?" Eddie asked. He wouldn't be staying here because he didn't know which Moroi he was going to be assigned to.

"I have no idea." Everyone answered at once.

Eddie chuckled. "Good thing you all have something planned then."

We all laughed, but none of our hearts were in it. I had just finished my breakfast, so I realised it was time for training. "Well guys, I have training so I will see you later."

Just as I was about to stand up, Lissa made a comment. "Going to spend time with your boyfriend Rose?" She taunted.

I glared at her. "Don't Liss." I warned.

"What? Haven't you told everyone here? I mean I thought you had told _everyone _before me. Wait. You didn't even tell me. I had to barge in on you making out with him to find out." She said in a cold voice.

Everyone was looking back and fourth between us. Adrian and Christian looked wary. Neither one of them wanted to be dragged into the argument. Eddie and Tasha just looked confused. "You know what Rose? Maybe I should spread the gossip. I wonder what Alberta and Kirova would think when they found out." She said maliciously.

"Alberta already knows and actually she didn't care at all." The words were out of my mouth before I had time to stop them. I cursed mentally.

"What? You mean you even told Alberta before me! Thanks a lot Rose."

"No. Alberta worked it out because unlike my so called best friend, she noticed when there was something wrong with me." I retaliated. That was a low blow and we both knew it.

Lissa flinched before coming up with her new argument. "Well, how about Kirova. I am sure she wont take the matter quite as lightly."

I glared at her. "Just because you are pissed off at me, doesn't mean you can take it out on him. He doesn't deserve to lose his job because I was stupid enough to not tell you for so long." I retorted before grabbing Eddie and pulling him out of the commons with me. Just before we left, I heard Tasha ask Lissa something. Through the bond I could tell that Lissa had just told her it was Dimitri. I saw Tasha storm off.

I turned to Eddie. It was time to tell him the truth. "Come on Eddie. I just need to go and tell Dimitri I'm not coming to training, then I need to explain everything to you."

Eddie nodded and followed me towards the gym.


	14. Chapter 14

_Next chapter! It's not very interesting, but I just feel it needed to be done :) I will try and make the next one better :D REVIEW PLEASE :) Hope you enjoy it anyway :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Fourteen…

We walked in silence towards the gym. Eddie had his 'guardian mask' on and I wasn't sure what to think. I really didn't want Eddie to react like Lissa had. I really wanted Eddie to understand this like Christian had. When we reached the gym, I told Eddie to wait outside while I told Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade." I said, when I saw him sprawled out on the mats.

"Hi Rose." He responded back. He got up from his position to walk towards me.

"Is it okay if I have the morning off. I need to talk to Eddie. This morning at breakfast Lissa made a point of explaining to our table that I was having a 'secret affair'. It's time to tell him anyway, everyone else knows now." I explained.

Dimitri nodded and I knew he had understood. He came over and hugged me. "He will understand Roza." He reassured me.

I loved how he knew that was bothering me. It was like we could read each others minds sometimes. I leant up to give him a quick kiss. He leant down and our lips met. What was meant to be a peck quickly became more passionate and only the fact I needed to breath made me pull away. "I have to go." I whispered. After giving him a quick peck, I made my way back to Eddie.

Eddie was waiting outside the gym just like I had asked. "Come on Eddie. I think we should go back to my room." I suggested.

He agreed and we set off walking. When we reached my room, I gestured to the bed and we both sat down. I didn't really know where to start. "I guess your going to explain Lissa's comments from this morning." Eddie began after a few seconds silence.

"Yeah." I began uneasily. "Well, its…its…Dimitri." I managed to stutter out.

Eddie gasped. "Your going out with _Dimitri Belikov!_" He exclaimed. I nodded. He just continued to gape at me. "That's why he is staying here isn't it." He guessed. I nodded. "So how long has this been going for then?" He asked me.

I hesitated. How long had this been going on for really? I mean really being together had only happened since he got back, but the stolen kisses and one night together was before he left. "I don't know." I said honestly. "I mean how long have I loved him? Ages. I think I probably loved him ever since the charm Victor Dashkov put on us both." I told him.

"You mean that violence charm? It doesn't sound very romantic." He said laughing.

"Yeah, that's because it was a lust charm." I answered.

He gaped at me. "What?" He asked astounded.

"It was a lust charm. It was put on me and Dimitri to make us sleep together." He gasped. "But Dimitri figured it out just before it got that far." Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and I bit my lip.

"I can't believe Victor Dashkov did that to you." He exclaimed.

"I know me neither. So after that Dimitri told me he didn't like me in that way and it was only the charm. I went to see Victor and he said that there already had to be an attraction for the charm to work." I explained.

"Wait, so you mean Victor knew you liked each other, but no one else did." He questioned.

I nodded. "God knows how he figured it out. I think he just watched. He said Natalie noticed and told him." We both flinched at the mention of Natalie. "After that Dimitri told me the truth, that he did care for me, but we couldn't be together. He said that we were both going to be Lissa's guardians and if he let himself love me, he would throw himself in front of me instead of her."

Eddie nodded. I knew out of everyone he would be the only person to understand our reasoning behind not being together. Eddie took his guardian duties just as seriously as me. "What did you do after that?" He asked.

"Well. We stayed away from each after that, apart from a few kisses now and then. He even turned down Tasha's offer the first time because he said his heart was somewhere else. With me. Then you remember the night that Jesse tortured Lissa?" I asked.

He nodded. "Who wouldn't. You were going mad. Literally." He said.

I laughed slightly. "Well when Dimitri took me to clean up he took me to Tasha's cabin. After he calmed me down, well, we kind of…" I blushed.

Eddie gaped at me for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight. "You slept with him didn't you?" He worked out.

I nodded. "Then the next morning he told me he was leaving to be Tasha's guardian." I said slowly.

Eddie's shocked look quickly changed to a murderous one. "I can't believe he slept with you then left you." He was physically shaking now.

I put a hand on his arm. "Calm down Eddie." I said soothingly. He nodded for me to carry on speaking. I could still see the murderous look, but he wasn't shaking anymore. "So, he told me he was leaving because he said it's what was best for me. He said that if he stayed then he would be taking away my chance of being Lissa's guardian and I wouldn't be the best I could be. Then he told me he would always love me and left." I had a few tears running down my face when I had finished. I might have forgiven Dimitri, but it still hurt to think about it.

Eddie was shaking again, when he looked up and saw my face he quickly pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry Rose." He said quietly.

"So then after about a month and a half I found out I was pregnant."

Eddie interrupted me. "Wait." He said. "It's his. Isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded. "He is the only person I have ever slept with." I said laughing. "Everyone just thought it was some random persons or Adrian's." I laughed at the possibility of it being Adrian's. "Apart from Adrian, because he already knew about me and Dimitri, and Alberta because she guessed."

"I can't believe Alberta just let it go like that." Eddie exclaimed.

"She didn't just do that for me. She didn't tell anyone else it was Dimitri's, then when he came back he didn't even tell him I was pregnant."

"Really? Isn't there some kind of rule saying that she has to tell him?" I nodded. "Wow. That's really kind of her." Eddie agreed.

"A couple of days after he came back he came to talk to me and practically begged for my forgiveness." Eddie laughed at the thought of Dimitri begging me for something. "I told him to piss off basically."

"I can imagine." Eddie replied. I laughed.

"We ignored each other for a while after that. Christian noticed the tension between us and confronted me. I told him everything. Dimitri came to see me again a couple of days after that and told me Alberta had offered him a job."

Eddie looked surprised. "She broke all those rules so that you could stay away from him then she offered him a job." He cried incredulously.

"Don't worry, the story starts getting better now." I replied laughing. "Dimitri came and asked me whether I wanted him to take the job because the only reason he would come back is to be with me. He said if it was going to hurt me more if he stayed that he would leave again. Basically I told him to piss off because he already broke my heart once."

Eddie stared me. "I thought you said the story gets better!" He questioned.

"Then I kissed him."

He laughed. "Oh. I see what you mean."

I laughed with him. "Then when he took my top off he saw my bump." I said, subconsciously touching my raised stomach.

"Well, I guess that's one way for him to find out." Eddie chuckled.

"Then he stormed off thinking it was someone else's. I told him it was his before he left and then he came back and let me explain. Then we, err, kind of picked up where we left off…" I trailed off, blushing slightly.

Eddie laughed. "That was quick."

I blushed again. "Then last night, Lissa walked in on me and Dimitri making out. She stormed off because I didn't tell her. Then Christian tried to explain why I didn't tell her. Lissa worked out that Christian knew and told him to get out. Then I went to find Christian to tell him to make up with her, but he said he was sticking by what he said and that she is being unreasonable so he isn't going to make up with her."

"That was nice of him." Eddie said appreciatively. He was glad someone had stuck up for me. "You know, you and Chr-"

I cut him off. "Don't you dare say that you know me and Christian have got close. You will be the third person who has said those exact words to me!" I exclaimed.

Eddie looked highly amused. "I'm going to pretend that I wasn't going to completely say those words." He teased.

"You better." I teased back.

Eddie laughed with me for a moment, then turned serious. "I'm happy for you Rose." He said. "When Dimitri said he was coming back you were genuinely happy. I can see you love him. After all this crap with Lissa is done it will be okay." He said, smiling at me.

I reached over and hugged him. "Thanks Eddie. I didn't know what I was going to do if you acted like Lissa did."

"Don't worry. I'm not that bitchy." He teased.

I laughed with him. Then a daunting thought crossed my mind. "Damn."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I have to go and see Tasha."


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry it took me so long to update again. I have just been so busy! This chapter is the longest one so far though so I hope that makes up for something! I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

Chapter Fifteen…

Me and Eddie left my room and I set to my new task. Talking to Tasha. I really hoped that she would understand as well. I knew it was a bit selfish of me to want the person who was practically in love with my boyfriend to understand. But. A girl could hope.

I reached the guest housing within a matter of minutes. I knocked hesitantly on the door, not sure whether I actually wanted Tasha to answer or not. When she did she looked wary. I'm sure that look was supposed to be on my face not hers. "Hey Rose." She greeted me cautiously.

"Hey Tasha." I said smiling at her.

"Look, I wanted to apologise, I know what I said was wrong, it was a spur of the moment thing." She gushed out.

I looked at her confused. "Huh?" Was my genius response.

I couldn't tell if she looked relieved or even warier. "I thought you would have spoken to Dimitri by now." She said, shifting uncomfortably.

"No, I've been explaining to Eddie." I answered, still confused.

"Oh, well I went to speak to Dimitri after breakfast and I said some things you won't want to here." She said. I couldn't tell whether she was apologising or not. "I think it might be better to hear them from him." She explained. I nodded in response. "Would you like to come in?" She asked.

I nodded again and walked into the small room. We both sat down on the couches facing each other. "I don't know what to say really. I just wanted to know what you think. I know Lissa told you about me and Dimitri this morning." I said, looking down.

I could feel her eyes on me. "At first I was angry. I couldn't believe he had given up being my guardian for you." She explained. I could see where she was coming from. This is exactly how I felt when Dimitri had left me for Tasha. "I knew we had never been a couple, he didn't want to be, but I thought it would change after a while. I never understood why he had become my guardian if he wasn't going to be with me. You know?" She told me.

I nodded. "I know how you feel. Honestly, I thought he had left to be _with _you. When he said he had left because he thought it was best for me, I thought it was just a lie to cover up what he really thought." I said honestly.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who is the babies father really?" She asked. I knew where she was coming from. She didn't think me and Dimitri could have kids so she thought I must have had another relationship.

"Dimitri's." I said.

She looked at me. "How?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. They think it is because I am shadow-kissed. I know it is his though, he is the only person I have ever slept with." I explained.

She nodded. Then she laughed. "There really was nothing going on between you and Adrian, was there?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, he just new about me and Dimitri the whole time." I explained.

Before Tasha had time to speak again, the door opened. Christian walked in. "Hey Aunt Tasha, Rose." He greeted us both.

"Hey Christian." We both said back.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Christian asked, confused.

"We were just talking." I said, refusing to elaborate anymore.

"Oh." Was all he said back.

"I have to go now, I need to find out what evil things you said about me to Dimitri." I teased.

Tasha laughed. "As long as you promise not to come back and kill me." She replied.

I laughed with her. "I'm sure I won't need to." Before I left, I went up and hugged her. "Thanks for understanding. I know it must be hard for you."

She nodded. "It's okay. It's nice to see both of you happy." She reassured me. I smiled at her, then turned and left.

Now I had sorted things out with Tasha and I knew she wasn't going to resent me for being with Dimitri, I just had to find out what she actually said about me. Dimitri had a shift, so I decided to walk around and find him.

"Hey Comrade." I shouted when I saw him in the distance. He turned to look at me.

"Hey Rose." He greeted back. He looked kind of wary, he didn't know I had been to see Tasha yet. I grabbed his hand seen as though we were far enough away from campus.

"So, are you going to tell me what horrible things Tasha said about me?" I asked, hiding a chuckle.

"How did you know about that?" He asked, clearly amused.

"I went to talk to her a couple of minutes ago." I explained. He looked a bit panicked, he probably thought I had hit her.

"You didn't hit her did you?" He questioned.

I laughed. "So much faith in me Comrade." I teased. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No I didn't, we talked and she said she was fine with us, she was just jealous and angry before, that's why she said that stuff."

"That was nice of her." Dimitri replied.

I nodded. "Yes, it was." I agreed. "Now tell me what she said!" I demanded. "She wouldn't tell me, she said I had to ask you."

"Just promise me you won't go back and hit her." He joked.

"I promise." I teased back, my hand over my heart.

"Okay, well, she called you a 'man-stealing whore'." I laughed at this. It was what I had been calling Tasha for a while now. "A 'stupid bitch' and some other things."

I laughed. "Wow, no wonder she wouldn't tell me." I released his hand and we both stopped. I sighed. "I have to go and talk to Lissa. I need to explain."

He nodded. "She will understand." He reassured me. I hoped he was right, but I got the feeling he wouldn't be. Lissa hadn't even tried to talk to me, without insulting me somehow. Why would she listen now. He leant down and gave me a lingering kiss. "She will understand." He repeated.

I nodded. "I hope so." Then I turned around and jogged back to campus. After checking the bond, I found that Lissa was by herself in her room. She was going over things in her head, trying to decide whether she should forgive me or not.

When I reached her room I was still wary and nervous, but I knocked on the door. She opened it with a small smile, until she saw me. The smile dropped instantly and she glared at me. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

I looked down at the floor. "I want to explain." I said simply. I looked back at her face. I could see the indecision in it.

She paused for a moment, then opened the door wider. "Okay." She said eventually. "I suppose you deserve a chance to explain yourself."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had dreaded that Lissa was going to tell me to piss off and never talk to her again. I followed her into her room and sat down on her bed opposite her. An awkward silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds. Lissa was the first one to break it. He voice was small and vulnerable. "Why didn't you tell me." She asked, her voice cracking on the last word.

I looked her in the eye. "It hurt." I said simply.

She looked confused. "What?" She asked.

"When he left I was heartbroken." I began. "I didn't think I was ever going to get over it. He left me in pieces Liss." I could see and feel the sympathy she felt towards me.

"I'm so sorry Rose." She said.

"That's not all. I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want to burden you with my problems when you already had your own. I wanted to protect you." I said looking down.

She stared at me like I was crazy. "I wouldn't have cared Rose. I would have been there for you. You have to put up with all my problems and I don't mind you sharing yours with me. Its what best friends do." She whispered the last sentence. I knew she was right. I should have told her, but I just couldn't bring myself too.

"I know." I admitted. "I just thought I was doing the right thing at the time. I thought I was protecting you."

She reached over and hugged me. "I'm sorry I overreacted, I should have let you explain." She apologised.

"It's okay." I assured her. "It was just so hard, you know? The man I loved left me just after sleeping with me."

She gasped. I knew she had figured it out. "Oh my god." She breathed. "It's his, isn't it? It's Dimitri's baby."

I nodded. "I don't even know how, but it must be. He's the only person I ever slept with." I admitted.

Lissa nodded. "I knew you wouldn't have just slept with some random Moroi. You wouldn't do something like that. The only person I could think of though was Adrian. Turns out you were never even seeing him in the first place." She said laughing.

I chuckled. "I will never have something with Adrian." I promised.

"At least I finally know why." She teased. I laughed.

"So how long have you been _together._" She asked. Like normal she managed to get in another question before I had time to answer the first. "And how many time have you, you know, _done the dirty._" She asked. I laughed at how she wouldn't say the word.

"Well, we have been properly together for a couple of days now. Before he left we were never really together, we just slept together once a couple of days before we left. We had had a couple of stolen kisses, but we knew we couldn't act on our love." I said, sighing. If it weren't so forbidden we would never of had these complications and Dimitri never would have left.

"Why, I mean I get the whole teacher-student thing, but isn't that the same now as it was then?" She asked clearly confused.

I nodded. "That wasn't the only reason. Do you remember the night that Victor Dashkov kidnapped us?" I asked. She cringed remembering. Images flashed through her mind of the torture that she was put under.

She nodded weakly. "How could I forget."

"Well that night, Victor put the charm on us."

"Of course. You had to say it in your statement at the trial. It was a violence charm which made you attack Dimitri." She told me, as if I had lost my mind.

"Not exactly." I started.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'." She inquired. She wondered what could have been so important that we would lie under oath about it.

"It was a lust charm." I said quickly.

I watched as my words settled in and she stared at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked, not quite comprehending what I was saying.

"Victor put a charm on us to make us sleep together. I went to his room that night after the dance and we were about to sleep together when he figured it out and we stopped." I explained to her.

She still had wide eyes. "I can't believe he would do that to you!" She exclaimed. "I thought the violence thing was bad, but this is even worse!" She said, horrified.

I blushed. "Well it wasn't that bad actually."

She laughed. "So is that when you started having feelings for Dimitri?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, that was the night when he caught me in the lounge with Jesse." I said honestly.

She looked at me incredulously. "_That long!" _She cried.

"We never acted on them until the lust charm though." I said, trying to console her. She nodded, so I continued with the lust charm story. "When I saw Dimitri next after the charm, he said he didn't like me in that way, it was just the charm."

Lissa looked shocked. "I can't believe he said that to you after everything." Then she thought about it. She had no idea what Dimitri had said when he had left me to guard Tasha. For all she new that could have been even worse.

In a way what he had said was worse. If he had told me he never loved me and that I was just a play thing it would have made it easier. When he told me he would always love me it made my heart hurt worse. Knowing that we still loved each other but couldn't be together made it that much worse. Like an ache that would never go away.

"He was just trying to stop the situation before it got worse." I told her. Unfortunately neither of us knew that was impossible. Even when we were separated for three months we still loved each other.

Lissa nodded having rethought her comment. "So, what happened after that? I can't imagine you took his rejection lightly." She predicted.

I laughed. "I went to see Victor Dashkov."

She gasped. "Why would you go and see him?" She demanded. "I didn't think they were letting anyone in anyway."

"Its not the only time I have been to see Victor Dashkov when I shouldn't have." I told her. She gasped. She didn't know I had ever been to see Victor Dashkov. "I will tell you about that in a minute though." She nodded, curiosity running through her about both my visits to Victor.

"Why did you go and see him the first time then?" She prompted.

"I went to ask him to finish off the spell he put on me and Dimitri. After he had put it on I wanted him even more than I had before." I explained. "Victor told me that the spell had burned out and that it was all me. Then he explained that there had to be a mutual attraction for it to work."

Lissa nodded as if she had expected me to say something like that. "I knew he was lying." She stated.

"I said he was lying, and that Dimitri told me he didn't have any feelings like that towards me. Victor said he was lying and that it was really obvious. Then he carried on talking about why he did what he did to you." Lissa flinched and I felt bad for bringing it up. "Then Natalie came."

Lissa nodded. She new it had been Strigoi Natalie that had injured me, she just didn't know that I had been outside Victor's cell when she had done it. "Natalie attacked me and set Victor free. She was just about to kill me," Lissa flinched again. "Then Dimitri came and killed her. When he was taking me to the infirmary I asked him if Victor was right. He said he was. I asked him why he lied and he said it was because we couldn't be together."

"Because he was your mentor? Because he was seven years older than you?" She demanded.

I laughed. These were exactly the same reasons I had come up with. "No. He said it was because if he let himself love me, he would throw himself in front of me instead of you."

Lissa was silent for a moment and then the guilt began to sink in. "This was my fault." She whispered.

"No." I said. "This wasn't your fault. It was our jobs, it would have been the same if it was anyone."

She nodded, but I could feel the guilt still coming through. In an attempt to change the subject she asked, "So when did you go to see Victor Dashkov the second time?"

"When we went to his trial."

"Is that why you missed dinner that day?" She asked, the pieces clicking together. "Why did you go though, I wouldn't have thought you would want to see him again."

"We didn't have much of a choice." I muttered.

"We?" Lissa inquired.

"Me and Dimitri."

"Dimitri went with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you remember that note that Mia gave to me?" I asked, knowing she would.

"Yes. You never did tell us what that said." She told me, a slight accusation in her voice.

"It was from Victor Dashkov."

Lissa gasped. "No wonder you looked like you had seen a ghost when you read it." She said laughing. "Why didn't you tell me?" She then asked, annoyed I had kept another secret from her.

"Because he threatened to tell everyone about me and Dimitri at the trial." I said.

"Oh. I had a feeling it was going to have something to do with your relationship." She replied.

"I went and showed Dimitri the letter and we went to go an see him."

"How did you get it? I didn't think anyone was allowed in." She questioned me.

"He had friends who let him in." I said, not elaborating any further. "Dimitri said he wouldn't have given me a note if he hadn't wanted something. So we went to see him."

"That makes sense." Lissa agreed. "So what did he want?"

I hesitated. "He wanted to know about you." I said quietly.

Lissa exploded. "What!" She cried.

"Well when we first walked in he just talked to us. At the end, Dimitri told me he wouldn't tell anyone, but I didn't understand. He said that Victor wanted to know about you." I missed out the part where he wanted her to stage his revolution. I didn't think it would help her confidence when it came to politics. "Then before we left, Dimitri said something to Victor."

Lissa looked at me puzzled. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He said that it there wouldn't be any point in him saying it, because if he did he wouldn't live long enough to stage any of his plans. He said that he had contacts to." I shivered at the memory of how cold his voice was. "I thought I had a scary voice until that day."

Lissa just gaped at me. "Dimitri threatened to have Victor Dashkov _killed _if he told the council about your relationship." She asked incredulously.

I nodded. "When we were going back out again he was practically shaking. When I asked him if he meant what he said, he told me he would do a lot to protect me." I informed her.

She gaped again. "He did it to protect you." She whispered, stating the obvious. I nodded. "Wow. He really does love you."

I smiled hearing those words. Lissa laughed at my goofy face. "So how long was it before you actually let yourself be together before he left?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, technically we never had the chance to be _together_. We slept together once."

Lissa looked shocked. "I thought you would have done it more than once. Especially considering how much you love each other."

I laughed, almost bitterly. "We never really got the chance." Lissa instantly felt guilty for bringing it up. "Remember the night when Jesse tortured you?" I asked. She flinched but nodded. "When Dimitri took me to clean up, we had sex." I said simply.

"You did it that soon before he left?" She asked, once again shocked.

I simply nodded. "I never told you what he said to me when he was leaving did I?"

She shook her head. "What did he say?" She wasn't sure what she thought he had said. She didn't know whether to think he had lied and said he never loved me, or told me the truth.

"He told me he was leaving because it was what's best for me. He said he didn't want to stop me from becoming the best guardian I could be. He told me he would always love me, he kissed me, then left." I had a few tears running down my face by now.

Lissa quickly pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She repeated profusely. "I didn't even realise." She whispered out. "I didn't even notice there was anything wrong with you." She let the guilt that she had been hiding wash over her and I felt a few tears run down her face.

"It's not your fault Liss." I reassured her. "I always made sure I put on an act around you. Whenever I was with anyone else I didn't bother. I just didn't want to worry you."

She calmed down a bit, but the guilt was still there. "You shouldn't have to have made yourself look happy. You should have just told me."

"I know." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

We hugged again, then talked some more. We talked about random things and I had missed that. It felt like forever since I had just sat and talked to her. We soon were getting tired and I fell asleep at Lissa's. It was like the sleepovers we used to have when we were little. I smiled at the memory before I was lost into sleep.

* * *

_I decided to make it a nice Tasha. The reviews were about even on whether she should be nice or not. Also, on my other story she was evil, so I tried to write a nice one this time :) I hope people aren't to disappointed. :(_


	16. Chapter 16

_New chapter! We have a visitor in this chapter. I think you can guess who it is. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, because I think I forgot to last chapter :) I hope you enjoy this one. _

_Also, check out my new story... **A Change Of Scenery. **See what you think! I would love to hear your opinions on it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Sixteen…

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. "Come on Rosie! Wake up!" He cooed in a girly voice.

My eyes fluttered open to see Christian leaning over me, a huge grin on his face. I instantly closed my eyes again and swat at him. "Go away Christian." I whined. "Let me sleep."

Christian let my shoulders go and I felt him move away. I relaxed, thinking he had given up. I should have known better. A pair of much stronger arms pulled me up and tossed me over their shoulder. The aftershave hit me and I smiled. "Dimitri! Put me down!" I yelled. He chuckled and set me down on the bed.

I looked around the room to see Christian and Lissa sitting together on Lissa's bed. Me and Dimitri were sat on the bed opposite which is now the spare. Suddenly I realised Lissa and Christian were sat _together. _When had they made up? I was pretty sure they hadn't when I was talking to Liss last night. "When did you two make up?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yesterday night. When you went to sleep, I went to talk to Christian. I acted like a bitch towards him as well. We made up." She said smiling.

"I don't want to know what you did after you made up." I teased.

They both blushed and then Christian smirked. "Same thing you and Dimitri did when you made up." It was our turn to blush now.

We all laughed and then I suddenly considered why we were all sat in Lissa's room. "Why are we all here anyway? Is it a special occasion?" I inquired.

Lissa instantly looked excited. "It will be in a couple of days!" She exclaimed.

I just stared blankly at her. "Huh? What's happening?" I couldn't think of anything important.

"It's your birthday!" Lissa shrieked. Realisation hit me. It was my birthday in 3 days!

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!"

Everyone laughed at me. "Why are we here though? Unless you are all going to give me early birthday presents." I teased.

Lissa shook her head. "We need to think of something to do for your birthday!" She told me, as if I was stupid.

I could see the wheels turning in her head. She was planning something big. "Oh no. I don't want anything extravagant. I just want something small." I protested.

Lissa looked disappointed. "Aww, come on Rose! Please let me do something amazing!" She cried.

I shook my head. "You can do something amazing, as long as it is only my close friends." I warned.

"Give me the list." She groaned.

"Me, you, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri, Tasha and you can invite Alberta too if you want." I offered.

She nodded, but still looked dejected. "I can't believe they are the only people you want." She complained.

"Well tough. I am not changing it now."

"Fine." She mumbled.

Now that was sorted, we all headed down for breakfast. Eddie and Adrian were sat together. We all joined them. Once we'd said our 'hellos' we started chatting randomly until it was time for lessons. I thought I had better go to some today, seen as though I missed most of yesterdays.

Lessons passed quickly and I didn't even get thrown out of Stan's class. Eddie applauded me on that. I was getting really tired by the time it was curfew, so I went straight back to my room instead of sneaking out to see Lissa or Dimitri. I laid on my bed in my big t-shirt for a few minutes, not being able to fall asleep.

I was just drifting off, when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I shouted, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. The door peeped open and Dimitri walked in. "Hey Comrade." I welcomed, grinning.

"Hello Roza." He greeted back. He came and sat next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I automatically leaned into his hard chest. I let out a sigh of contentment.

I tilted my head up to kiss him, making the moment just that bit more perfect. He leant down to make it easier. His hand positioned themselves on my waist and pulled me so I was straddling his lap. My arms moved to around his neck. I pulled his lips back towards mine to restart the kiss that had just been broken. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just making out. As I was about to take it slightly further, there was a knock on the door. I doubted it could be anyone that didn't know about me and Dimitri already, but just in case, I got off his lap and went back to sitting next to him.

"Come in." I shouted through the door. The door opened and when I saw the person standing there, I was more than grateful I had gotten off Dimitri.

"Mom?" I managed to stutter out.

"Hi Rose." She greeted smiling at me. Then she seemed to realise that Dimitri was there as well. "Hello Guardian Belikov." She nodded in respect.

"Guardian Hathaway." He nodded back.

I rolled my eyes at there formality towards each other. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. I wasn't sure whether I was more shocked that she was here full stop, or that she had come to my room after curfew. Speaking about after curfew, she was eyeing Dimitri up, clearly wondering why he was sat on my bed after curfew.

"I came to visit you. It's your birthday, so I took some time off."

If I had been drinking something right now, I could guarantee it would either be on the floor, or all over Dimitri. "You took time off, to come and see _me_?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded. "You know I feel bad about not coming to see you as much and last time I visited I noticed how bad it affected you. So I decided to come and spend more time with you." She said, smiling.

I just continued to gape, until I realised she wanted a response. "Thanks." I said, sincerely. "Come and sit down." I said gesturing to the bed.

She came and sat opposite me and Dimitri who were leaning against the headboard. "What are you doing here?" She questioned Dimitri.

"We were just talking." I answered quickly.

Dimitri shot me a look. I knew what it meant. It meant he wanted me to tell her about us and the fact I was pregnant. I gulped audibly. My mom looked me up and down. I met her eyes. "Mom." I began slowly. "Since you last saw me, some things happened."

I didn't know how to say it. I knew she was going to blow up about this. Last time she had seen me, she basically shouted at me telling me not to get pregnant and now I was. "What is it Rose?" She asked, looking at my face, trying to gage whether my news was good or bad. I was still kind of unsure.

I looked at Dimitri for help. He shook his head, telling me it was my place to say it. "I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

Her eyes went wide and he mouth formed into an 'o'. "What?" She whispered coldly. "Are you joking?"

I shook my head. I couldn't find any words. The coldness of her stare was making me feel even worse. "Didn't the talk I had with you have any effect?" She demanded.

I swallowed. "It's not my fault." I begged. "I didn't even know it was possible for me to get pregnant with another Dhampir." She gasped at what I just said.

"You're pregnant with another Dhampir?" She repeated.

I nodded. "Yes."

"That's impossible. It must be someone else." She tried to reason with me.

"It can't be, I have only ever slept with one person." I knew there was no argument against that. "I didn't mean to get pregnant. I didn't do anything to stop it, because I didn't know it was possible."

She nodded, still fazed. "Who's is it?" She asked.

I gulped again. "You have to promise not to beat him up, or hurt him in any way." I warned.

She seemed to consider this for a few moments and I saw Dimitri pale and his expression change to one of terror. I almost laughed, but managed to contain it. "Do you love him?" She asked. I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes." I answered confidently. I saw Dimitri beam at me. I was shocked my mother didn't notice all of his different reactions to the conversation we were having.

"Fine. I won't hurt him in any way." She finally allowed. I smiled, as did Dimitri. "Now tell me who it was?"

I looked to Dimitri. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand. We both turned towards my mother and her eyes widened then narrowed. "You." She spat at him. "It was you."

Dimitri's smile faltered slightly under the cold stare. "Yes." He responded quietly.

She hadn't even looked at me yet. "How dare you take advantage of my daughter." She hissed.

Before Dimitri had time to deny it, I turned on my mother. "He never took advantage of me." I hissed back. "I love him."

"And I love her." Dimitri added on. I couldn't help but smile when Dimitri said he loved me.

My mom looked between both of us, as if looking for some sign that we were lying. Then a shocked look crossed her face. "How far gone are you?" She asked.

"About three months." I informed her.

She turned to Dimitri then. "That means you left to guard Lady Ozera when Rose was pregnant." She worked out, her fierce glare returning.

Dimitri flinched and I squeezed his hand comfortingly. He looked pained. "I didn't know." He whispered.

I didn't care what my mom thought. I looked up at Dimitri and spoke to him. "It wasn't your fault. You thought you were doing the best for me." I tried to reason with him.

He looked down at me, pain still clearly evident in his eyes. "I will always blame myself for leaving you Roza." He whispered.

I leant up and brushed my lips against his. "Please don't." I pleaded with him.

He brought his lips to mine once more, for slightly longer this time. "I should have stayed." He said.

I shook my head and turned back to my mother who was still eying us warily. "You really do love each other, don't you?" She asked.

We both nodded our heads vigorously. "Well then…" She trailed off. Me and Dimitri inclined our heads slightly, anxious to hear what she was about to say. "I'm happy for you."

I gasped, then did the only thing that seemed appropriate at this minute in time. I reached over and hugged her. "Thank you." I mumbled out.

"It's okay." She said, wrapping her arms awkwardly around me.

"Oh my god. Do you want to feel it?" I asked.

She looked unsure for a moment, so I pulled my top up and grabbed her wrists. She looked even more awkward now, because I only had underwear on underneath my top, with no trousers. My panties were the only thing covering me. I guided her wrists and placed them on my stomach. I knew out of all the people I had showed she would be the only one who had actually had her own baby bump to feel. She still gasped and smiled at me when the baby kicked.

"That's amazing Rose." She said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, then she removed her hands from my stomach. I scooted backwards and found myself on Dimitri's lap. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer. My mom smiled at me and Dimitri. I could tell she really was happy for me. "So, why did you come to my room after curfew?" I asked. It wasn't the sort of thing my mom normally did.

"I wanted to see you. I only just arrived." She explained.

I nodded. She will have been on a different time zone wherever 'Lord Szelsky' was. "Cool."

"I'm glad I didn't question why Dimitri was here any further." She said smirking at me.

I blushed slightly. "I bet your glad you didn't just walk in as well." I teased, winking at her. She blushed slightly this time.

"Yes. I _definitely _am."

My laughed turned to a yawn and I felt my eyelids drop slightly. It was only now that I realised how tired I had been. "You look tired. I will leave you to sleep." She said smiling at me.

Before she could leave, I hugged her once more. "I love you mom. I'm so glad you understand." I whispered.

"I love you too Rose. More than you can imagine." She whispered.

Dimitri watched us lovingly. I could tell he was happy for me. He always said I should be nicer to my mom. She pulled back and said another goodbye. "I assume your staying here Belikov." She said, turning to Dimitri, a slightly amused look on her features.

"_Yes_, he _is_." I said, pulling him down onto the bed with me.

He laughed. "Looks like I am."

My mom just shook her head laughing, then walked out the door. Dimitri stripped off to his boxers and joined me under the covers. "That was nice." He said, encasing me once again in his arms.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed. "I'm glad she understands. I didn't realise how much I wanted her approval until now."

"I can tell how happy it's made you." We laid in silence for a few more minutes. My eyelids becoming heavier each time I blinked. "I love you Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

I didn't even manage to get a 'love you' back out, before I was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

_Next Chapter! Another character making a surprise return this time :) I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! Sorry for the long time before updates. I have been quite busy lately.

* * *

_

Chapter Seventeen…

I woke up to a note on my pillow instead of Dimitri's warmth. I sighed, but I knew I couldn't have everything. One more day until my birthday! I was getting excited now. I jumped out of bed and got ready. After having a shower and pulling my clothes on, I walked down to the gym. Dimitri had made our training sessions shorter than they used to be, because we had limited exercises that I could do.

Training went by quickly, as did the rest of my classes. I could feel Lissa's excitement through the bond the whole day. There was something she wasn't telling me, but she had been sneaky enough to block me the whole day. I decided to spend some time with Eddie today. It seemed like we hadn't spent much time together recently, so I walked up to his room. "Hey Eddie." I greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hey Rose. What are you doing here?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I just felt like spending time with you. It seems like we haven't talked for ages."

He looked wary as he let me into his room. There was something he wasn't telling me. "So, what's up Eddie? What aren't you telling me?"

He looked down. "Nothing."

"Eddie!" I whined. "I told you my secret, now lets get listening to yours."

He blushed, and started talking. "Well…"

Before he could finish explaining, there was a knock on the door. I eyed Eddie and he blushed even deeper. "OH MY GOD!" I cried. "Eddie's got a girlfriend!"

The door opened and a girl walked in, obviously hearing the racket I was making. As she walked closer I got to see her features. I jumped up. "Mia!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Rose!" She greeted me.

I went and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I thought you were living at court!"

"Well, my dad said I should come back to graduate, so I thought I would come in time for your birthday." She announced.

"That's great. Does everyone else know you're here?" I questioned.

"Only Lissa."

"So that's what she has been hiding from me all day then!" I figured out.

"What?"

"I could feel her excitement through the bond all day, but she blocked out the reason. She was excited because you were here." I explained.

"Oh." She laughed.

"Lets go and tell everyone else you here then." I decided before pulling her and Eddie out the door.

After getting over the shock that Mia was actually here, I returned my attention to Eddie. It was Mia that he really liked! "So, you and Mia then huh?" I asked Eddie.

They both blushed. I had my answer. "That's great! You two are so cute together." I congratulated them.

"Aren't you just so jealous." Mia teased.

"Of course not, I have my own hunk of a man." I teased back. Then I realised what I had just said.

Mia raised both her eyebrows at me. "Ooh, spill it Rose." She urged. "Who is your 'hunk of a man'. I'm guessing it must be a dhampir, so that gets rid of Adrian. I can't believe you are finally going out with someone!"

"Why does everyone think I am going out with Adrian!" I complained.

"Rose, he is obsessed with you. Can you not see the reason?" Eddie said sarcastically.

I scowled at him. "Not just going out with them anyway." I said, pointing to my stomach. We were in the corridors, but even with them empty, I didn't want to say the words out loud.

Mia gasped. "Your kidding me." She said, eyes wide. "I thought you said it was a dhampir anyway?"

"I know, shadow kissed side affect." I explained.

She nodded, deciding not to question it any further. "Tell me who it is then." Mia pushed.

"I think we should go back to my room." I said, changing the direction we were walking in. "You coming Eddie?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to see Mia's face when you tell her who it is." He laughed.

Mia looked confused. "It can't be that bad can it?"

I shook my head, as Eddie went, "It's that bad." She laughed and we continued to walk to my room. I went and sat down on my bed they both joined me and Mia sat on Eddie's lap. I couldn't help but think how good they looked together. Eddie deserved to be happy. Ever since Mason died, he was more responsible and didn't enjoy himself as much. It was nice to see him smiling more.

Just then, I noticed the note that I had forgotten to move off my pillow this morning. Just as I was about to grab it, Mia reached forward and snatched the note, a mischievous smile playing on her face.

"Ooh, love notes." She teased. Then she started to read it out loud. "Dear Roza," I groaned. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I had a shift."

Mia gasped. "A _shift?_ That means it's a _guardian._" She clarified unnecessarily. I nodded. She carried on with the note. "Lissa said she had a surprise for you, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I guess you will have to ask her. I will see you tonight. Love D." She finished. Then she turned to look at me. "I can't believe you are sleeping and pregnant with a guardian!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Any idea as to which one yet?" I prompted. She shook her head. Just as I was about to tell her, there was a knock on the door. "One second." I told her, as I jumped up to answer the door.

"Coming." I shouted as I ran to the door.

"Hurry up Roza."

Mia giggled. "Lover boys here." She whispered.

I laughed at her. "I'm coming Comrade." I said, as I opened the door and pulled him in.

Mia gasped. "Oh my god." She squeaked. "Your sleeping with Guardian Belikov."

I nodded as Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. "Shocked?" I teased.

She nodded, speechless. "Well Eddie was right that it was that bad!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

Dimitri laughed with me. "Was this your surprise?" He asked, gesturing to Mia.

"Yeah. Mia is staying until graduation." I told him.

"Actually." Mia disagreed. "Kirova offered me a job teaching offensive magic with Christian so I will be staying with you lot after graduation as well."

"Wow! That's great! We are all going to be together again!" I shrieked happily.

Dimitri leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Calm down Roza."

"I think Lissa's happiness is getting to me through the bond. I am never this happy." I told him after a minute of thinking about it. "God, how can Liss be this enthusiastic all the time! It's annoying." I complained.

Dimitri laughed. "You're right. It _is _annoying." He agreed.

I turned to face him and faked hurt. "Comrade, what are you trying to say?"

"That I prefer sarcastic Rose to this." He teased.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. "That's because sarcastic Rose does this." I whispered before pulling his lips to mine. His arms found my waist and he pulled me against him.

We kissed for a few more minutes before we heard gagging sounds coming from the bed. I pulled away to look at Eddie and Mia. "Don't look if you don't want to see it."

Eddie laughed. I pulled Dimitri back to me. "Where were we?"

I vaguely heard Eddie and Mia say they were leaving. I was too caught up with Dimitri to notice. I brought his lips back to mine and we kissed for a while. I began pushing him towards the bed. His legs found the edge and I pushed him down. We both collapsed onto the bed, with me on top.

I sat straddling him, while he rested a hand on my waist and tangled another one in my hair. He pulled my lips back to his and we kissed hungrily. He deepened the kiss, pulling me even closer. Just as we were about to take it slightly further, the door opened.

"Come on Rose! I don't need to see this." Lissa winged when I turned to look who had interrupted us. I laughed, but didn't make any attempt to move off Dimitri.

"What are you doing here Liss?" I asked her.

"I came to tell you that Mia's back." She said. Dimitri sat up, so I twisted around and sat in his lap instead.

"I know, she just left." Lissa looked shocked. "Did you know her and Eddie are together now?"

"Really? That's so cute. They're really good together."

"I know!" I agreed. "Oh, there is someone else I want you to invite to my birthday."

"Who?" She asked. She couldn't think of anyone else who was classed as a 'close friend' that I hadn't already mentioned.

"My mom."

Lissa looked shocked. "Your mom's here?"

"Yeah. She came yesterday. I told her about me and Dimitri and she was actually happy for us. She was a bit pissed off that I was pregnant though."

Lissa smiled at me. "I'm glad. I know how much her opinion means to you, even if you won't admit it."

I laughed. "It does mean a lot to me." I admitted. "So does that mean you can fit her in?" I asked.

Lissa nodded. "Of course." She assured me. "I've invited Mia as well. I think I am going to go and see what Christian is doing. Leave you two _alone_." She teased.

I laughed as she left. I turned back round so I was straddling Dimitri again. "So, what do you want to do now we are alone?"

"I was thinking something like this…" He trailed off as he lowered his lips to mine. I kissed him back eagerly. He tangled his hands in my hair and I ran mine along his back. I opened my mouth and sought out his tongue. Just as he was about to pull my top off, the door opened again.

"Rose!" My mother cried. I looked over to where she was standing, looking horrified. "I really didn't need to see that."

I laughed. "You didn't have to look."

She just shook her head at me. "Lissa told me to come and get you. She's taking you out for dinner for your birthday, so make sure you look nice." She ordered, then left the room.

"Well…" I said to Dimitri. "Looks like we aren't going to have time to carry on what we were doing after all."

Dimitri laughed. "Can't you just ditch your birthday dinner?"

I laughed with him. "I wish. Lissa would murder me." I got up off Dimitri's lap and went to open the door. "You need to leave so that I can get ready." I explained as I ushered him out of the door.

He left reluctantly and I set to the task of making myself look 'nice' as my mother put it. I rifled through my wardrobe in an attempt to find a dress suitable. I finally found one. It was black and clung to my body, coming to my mid-thigh. Because everyone going with us knew I was pregnant, I had no problem in showing off my small bump. I pulled on the dress and found some heels that matched. I put down my hair so it hung loose around my shoulders, just the way Dimitri likes it. I put on a small amount of make up, something I hadn't done for ages.

Just as I was finished, there was a knock on the door. I went to open it, to find Dimitri stood there, dressed up for him. He looked _hot._ I dragged him into my room. He shut the door, then pushed me up against it. "You look beautiful Roza." He whispered in my ear. I shivered against him.

"Not looking to bad yourself Comrade." I managed to get out through my heavy breathing. He lowered his lips down to mine and we began to kiss hungrily. Our hands tangled in each others hair, as we pushed ourselves even closer together. I pulled away to breath and Dimitri looked at me.

"I think we should get going. I was only supposed to be fetching you." He said sheepishly. I laughed.

We both left my room and tried to fix our hair on the way to where everyone else was waiting. Lissa raised an eyebrow at me when she saw me fiddling with my hair and then sent _what on Earth were you doing up there? _through the bond. I blushed slightly and she giggled. Everyone looked at her like she was mad, which made me laugh. Soon we were laughing our heads off together. After we calmed down, we piled into the two vans we were taking.


	18. Chapter 18

_**IM SO SORRY!**_

_I can't believe how long it took me to update! I have had tons of stuff going on recently and it's meant I have had barely any time to update. My dad and his girlfriend have just split up, so that's been really weird, and then I have been out camping for a couple of days, with no internet. I know this chapter is really bad, but I hope that you don't hate it that much. I will try and update my other story today as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and I'm sorry it is so short and rubbish. I am probably finishing this story soon anyway. Read And Review. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen...

In my van was Alberta, my mother, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and me. The rest and the couple of extra guardians we needed were in the other van. I sat with Dimitri at the back and cuddled up to his side. All the people in this vehicle new about us, so there was nothing to hide. Only the extra guardians we had to be wary around.

When we got to the restaurant, Lissa had rented the whole place. "I told you, you didn't have to do this Liss!" I exclaimed when we got there.

"And I told you that it was going to be amazing." She retorted, leading the way towards our table which had been set up in the middle of the room. I got to sit next to Dimitri and Lissa. Dimitri and I could manage to hold hands under the table in between meals.

After we ordered, conversation soon picked up. "Hey Comrade, did you know they are giving us a month off before school starts after graduation?"

He nodded. "How come everyone seemed to get told apart from me!" I exclaimed angrily.

"No idea." Lissa said.

"Does anyone know what their doing yet?" I inquired. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and no one would look me in the eye. "You all made plans without me!" I cried incredulously.

"Not exactly." Lissa said. "It was part of your birthday present, but I can tell you now if you want."

I nodded my head vigorously. "Of course. Now spill it." I demanded.

"We are going to Russia." Dimitri said from my other side.

I spun round to face him. Right now I didn't care what the other guardians thought. I hugged him. "Wow!" I exclaimed. "That's amazing. I can't believe we are going to Russia."

Reluctantly I let go, not wanting to look to suspicious. Dimitri was full on grinning. The guardians who didn't know about us had there eyebrows raised slightly. I just ignored them. "When did you decided we were going to Russia?" I asked to the table.

"As soon as we found out we had a break." Lissa replied.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

Christian answered this time. "You, Lissa, me, Dimitri, Mia and whoever gets assigned to me." I noticed how Eddie's name wasn't mentioned here. I was sad that I wouldn't be able to see Eddie as much. I would miss him a lot.

Dimitri looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well actually, I am assigned to you." He revealed.

I grinned at him. I knew he was going to get reassigned, but I guessed he would just stay at the Academy, not get assigned to another person. I turned to face him and resisted the urge to hug him again. "You got assigned to Christian?" I asked. "That's great! Why didn't you tell me though?"

"I was going to tell you on your birthday." He said sheepishly.

I laughed. Then Stan, like the idiot that he is, spoke up. "Why aren't you assigned to the princess anymore?" He asked.

Dimitri seemed to think about his answer carefully before responding. "There was a conflict of interest." He said vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, clearly irritated, like normal.

"It's none of your business." I said sharply, before turning back to the rest of the table. "Is there any other news that you would like to share with me?" I asked.

Lissa shifted in her seat. "Liss?" I asked.

"Well seen as though Dimitri isn't my guardian anymore, I went to see Kirova about who my other guardian was going to be." I nodded and she continued. "I asked Eddie to be my guardian."

Eddie grinned from her other side. "That's great! Thanks Liss!" He thanked her before giving her a hug.

"This is amazing! We are all going to get to stay with each other!" I announced, grinning constantly. "That means that Eddie is coming with us to Russia then."

Lissa nodded. "Of course."

I smiled some more, then our food came. We spent the rest of the night smiling, joking and laughing. The news about changes in guarding was excellent. I was always worried that Lissa would want to move away someday, but now it wouldn't matter. Dimitri would always be with me, because I doubted that Lissa and Christian would be breaking up anytime soon.

On the way back, I sat next to Dimitri at the back. I was getting really sleepy and Dimitri noticed. "Go to sleep Roza." He whispered.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, knowing people wouldn't think anything of it. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up when the car stopped. Dimitri arms were wrapped neatly around my waist and my face was buried into his chest. I snuggled further into it, taking in his warmth. I could feel peoples eyes on me so I turned around slightly. The guardians were staring at us as if we had three heads. I was going to make a comment until I realised they had no idea about our relationship. I decided it would be better to wake Dimitri up instead.

"Dimitri." I nudged him.

"Roza." He mumbled stirring slightly.

I smiled then prodded him. He didn't move, but tightened his arms around me. "Wake up Comrade!" I shouted at him.

He jumped then looked around. He seemed to notice where we were and unwound his arms from my waist. "Oops. Sorry." He apologised.

I laughed. "It wasn't me who was complaining." I said, gesturing to the other guardians. He chuckled as we got out of the van that everyone else was now piling out of.

"I haven't got a shift tonight, so I can stay with you." He told me, smiling down at me.

I nodded and yawned again. We walked up to my room in the comfortable silence that we always had between us. I opened my door and walked over to the bed, slumping down on it. Dimitri chuckled and lay down next to me. "You look tired, lets go to sleep." He suggested.

I climbed into bed, having pulled my dress off, just in my underwear. Dimitri did the same and joined me in his boxers. He cradled my stomach in his arms and I quickly drifted off again.

I awoke to some whispering in my room. "They look so cute." A voice I recognised as Lissa said.

"No they don't." Another voice, Adrian, grumbled. I almost laughed at how jealous he sounded. I decided to stay quiet and see what happened.

My eyes stayed closed, but so did there mouths. I wondered what they were doing until they all shrieked "Happy Birthday." At the same time. Despite already being awake and knowing they were there, I still jumped out of my skin. Dimitri did too and we both sat up.

"What was that for." I said glaring at them. "Couldn't you have just woken us up normally."

Dimitri nodded sleepily. I vaguely remembered that I was only in my underwear as Adrian gawked at me. I pulled the covers up and glared at him. "Why are you here so early anyway?" I whinged.

Christian chuckled. "We thought we would annoy you on your birthday." He smirked.

Lissa smacked him on the back of the head. "No we didn't. We came to give you presents!" She announced.

I grinned. "I can forgive you if that's the answer." I teased. I don't how I failed to notice they were all holding presents for me. "Let's have them then!" I said impatiently.

They all laughed at me and handed me my presents one by one. By the end I had ignored the fact I was only in my underwear and hugged everyone. Adrian was mighty pleased about this, Dimitri however didn't look as impressed.

They all left after that so we could get dressed. Dimitri hadn't given me my present though and I wondered what exactly it was he was going to get me. "Where's my present then Comrade?" I teased him.

"Oh no." He told me, walking back over to me. "You will get your present later."

I tried to raise my eyebrow at him, but like normal, it resulted in them both going up. "Are you suggesting what I think Comrade?"

He laughed out right. "No. Not to start off with anyway."

I chuckled and walked over to him. "I might be able to change your mind about that." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, successfully bringing his lips to mine. He pulled me closer, his hands going around my waist.

I pushed him back towards the bed, then shoved him onto it, me hovering above him. "Good try." He said, attempting to get up. I pinned his arms above his head.

I smirked. "Oh. I'm not finished yet." I whispered, continuing to hold him down. I brought our lips together in a hungry and passionate kiss. When I knew he wasn't going to try and get away again, I released his arms so that he could find something else to do with them. He did straight away. His hands gripped my hips and I grinded them into him. He moaned rather loudly.

He flipped me over, hovering above me and pulling my top off. I returned the gesture and brought my lips back to his. The rest of our clothes quickly followed our tops and we were completely naked. Just before he took me completely, I whispered in his ear. "I told you I would change you mind."

He chuckled. "You definitely convinced me." He gasped out between his heavy breaths, before plunging into me.

After we had finished, we just laid in each other arms, talking about random things. I never got bored of talking to Dimitri. Even when it was silent, it was comfortable. We didn't need words to be talking to each other.

"Time for your real birthday present." He told me, getting up.

I giggled. "I would be perfectly happy to accept what we did as a present you know."

He laughed. "Well, I might be able to give you another present tonight then." He told me seductively, wrapping his arms around me from behind. He bent down so his mouth was at my earlobe. "But right now, I am giving you your proper birthday present." Then he unwrapped his arms and went to find his clothes which were scattered around the floor.

* * *

**_Do you think he should ask her to marry him? _**


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry about the wait. My laptop took quite a while to be fixed. _

_Thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter, I have taken your opinions and made them happen! So I hope you enjoy it. _

_I have a new story published called **Trading Places **I would really appreciate it if you checked it out! All your opinions are welcome! _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Thankyou! _

* * *

Chapter Nineteen…

"Get ready." He said, just as he was leaving. "I'm having dinner with you tonight." He grinned mischievously before vanishing from the room.

I was left in a state of confusion. 'Having dinner with me'. What was that supposed to mean? I shrugged and went to get ready. I didn't think he would be able to get me off campus, but he had told me to get ready. I was guessing that meant he wanted me to look nice.

I smiled as I raked through my wardrobe. I found a clingy red dress, that was short, but not slutty. It showed off my baby bump which we were both proud of.

I laid my outfit down on the bed and then went to have a shower. The warm water ran over me, loosening my muscles and making me relaxed.

I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, and then stepped out. I wrapped my towel around myself then found another one for my hair. Plugging in the hair dryer, I plonked myself down in front the mirror.

Undoing my towel, I began to blow dry my hair. I left it down and wavy like the way I know Dimitri likes it. I put neutral make up on, with just a slight touch of eye liner and mascara. Then I slipped my dress on.

I didn't know how long Dimitri was going to be, so I sat on the bed and rubbed my stomach while I waited.

Shortly after, there was a knock on the door, and Dimitri walked in. He was looking _hot_. He had on some formal-ish clothes and his hair was framing his face. I grinned at him. "Hey Comrade."

He smiled. "Hello Roza." Chuckling, I made my way over to him, and ran a hand down his arm. He shivered slightly under my touch. "Lets go." He said quickly, before I had time to make him lose focus anymore.

We walked away from campus, trying to avoid anyone who would think that a mentor and his student walking around in formal clothes when it was a normal day looked suspicious. Once we were far enough away, he grabbed my hand.

As we walked, I recognised the route, and where we were going. The cabin. I smiled. I should have known that this was where we were headed in the first place.

I saw a faint light coming from within as we drew closer. We got to the door and Dimitri held it open for me.

I gasped when I saw the interior. The quaint little cabin had a couple of dozen candles littering it's surfaces. There was a single rose laid on the table. Normally I hated people using Rose's, but when it was Dimitri, it was different. Also placed on the table, was my favourite meal ever. Chinese takeaway. God knows how he had managed to get the Chinese to deliver to the middle of nowhere.

I was awestruck as I looked at Dimitri. He was smiling down at me, waiting for my reaction. He looked so adorable when he saw how happy I was. I put my arms around his neck and dragged his lips down to mine in a passionate kiss.

We kissed like that until we both needed to breath. He pulled away and held out the chair at the table for me. I smiled and sat down, while he sat opposite me. "How did you know this was my favourite?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I know lots of things." He said mysteriously.

I laughed. "This is really beautiful. Thank you."

He grinned. "This isn't everything." I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed. "Now eat the rest of your dinner." He instructed, teasingly.

I laughed, and continued to wolf down my food. Once I had finished, Dimitri chucked the empty cartons in the bin and then came back towards me. I couldn't quite read the look on his face. He looked almost _nervous._

He looked me in the eyes and smiled slightly. Then, he got down on one knee.

I gasped as he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. He continued to gaze unwaveringly into my eyes. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. "Rosemarie Hathaway." He began. My breaths were coming out quickly now. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked.

I let out a squeal like noise, then launched myself at him. "_Of Course!_" I shrieked.

Dimitri's nervous look transformed into an all out grin. I kissed him full on, still straddling his lap on the floor. It didn't take him long to respond and grip my hips, pulling me further into his lap.

I could feel his steadily growing erection pushing against my inner thigh, and I ground into it roughly. He groaned my name. Pushing him backwards against the hard floor, I kissed him more fiercely.

He flipped me over, so that now I was being the one pushed into the floor. It was uneven beneath me, so it pushed me in funny angles, this just turned me on more. Although Dimitri was pressing up against me, it wasn't enough to hurt the baby.

I pulled his shirt over his head, and already missed the loss of his lips for that short moment. He seemed to miss it too as he quickly reconnected his mouth with mine. I opened my mouth and deepened this kiss even further. Once we both needed to breath again, he trailed kisses down to the valley between my breasts. He pulled away for a second to pull my top up over my head. Then unhooked my bra from behind my back. He then reattached his mouth to my skin. He sucked and kissed my breast before gently biting down on my nipple. I gasped, then moaned loudly. Dimitri chuckled, then repeated his actions to my other boob.

Once I couldn't take it any more, I dragged myself and Dimitri up. I pulled him towards the bed, and he collapsed on top of me. We continued kissing, and were eventually just left in our underwear, or what I had left of it. Dimitri hooked his thumbs inside my panties and pulled them down, while I went to work on his boxers.

I grinned as he positioned himself at my entrance. Just as he was about to push himself into me. I switched our positions. Grabbing his wrists above his head, I lowered myself onto him, agonizingly slow. I moaned sensually, and he broke free of his restraint, grabbing my hips and thrusting himself into me roughly. We both moaned loudly.

Continuing this for the rest of the night, we fell asleep in the cabin - like I had wanted to do the first time we had sex in here.

I woke up to find my face buried in Dimitri's chest. I smiled contently. Dimitri stirred and looked up down at me, having removed his head from my hair. "Morning Roza." He said, a bit groggily.

"Morning Comrade." I responded.

He absentmindedly wrapped a piece of my hair around his finger. I knew how much he loved my hair. That was one of the main reasons I would never cut it. Before, I just didn't want such short hair, but now, I kept it because Dimitri loved it so much.

We didn't even bother to move. I just stayed wrapped in Dimitri's arms. "Don't you have a shift or anything?" I asked him, whilst tracing random patterns over his many muscles.

He shook his head gently. "I took the whole of today off, to spend with you." He smiled.

I grinned. "Thanks Comrade."

It was the weekend so I didn't have to school to go to. Dimitri pulled me closer to him. "I can't wait to go to Russia." He told me, excitedly.

I laughed. "Me neither." I agreed. "I can't wait to get out of this place for a while. What better than an arctic wasteland." I said, teasingly.

Dimitri chuckled. "You know it's not actually too different from America in Siberia." He informed me honestly.

I chuckled. "And are you going to teach me Russian?" I asked, hopefully.

"God no. You would never have the patience to learn a language, never mind a hard one." He joked.

I pouted and looked up at him pleadingly. "Not even a couple of swear words?" I begged.

He shook his head. "Definitely not. You swear enough already."

I laughed. We went back to our comfortable silence. I didn't want to move at all today. Laying here, in bed with Dimitri, was something I could do forever.

I heard some voices outside a minute later. I grabbed Dimitri's shirt, and pulled it over my head, gesturing for him to be quiet when he gave me a puzzled look.

I skilfully made my way over to the window and peeked outside. Jesse and Ralf were stumbling about, each holding a bottle of beer.

I sighed, but decided to ignore them. I didn't want to ruin my time with Dimitri with those two idiots. That is until I noticed where they were headed. Right towards the cabin.

I swore. "Shit. Dimitri, Jesse and Ralf are coming this way!" I warned him.

He walked over to me, and stealthily looked out the window. He swore in Russian. Damn. I wanted to know how to do that so bad.

Quickly, we rushed around pulling on clothes. I had taken off Dimitri's top so that he could put it back on.

While Dimitri ended up properly dressed and looking neat. I looked as though I had spent the night sleeping in a hedge. My dress was on backwards and my hair was sticking up at every angle. Just as the door opened, I sprinted to underneath the bed. Dimitri stood there looking menacing. It didn't help that there was still the candles littered everywhere, and the rose on the table.

Jesse and Ralf instantly stopped laughing, but were staggering about on the spot. Dimitri glared at them. I think he was more annoyed that they had ruined our morning in bed than the fact they were walking about the school pissed out of their heads. "What do you think you are doing?" He demanded. Their eyes were looking around the room, anywhere but into Dimitri's.

They looked down, pretending to be ashamed. "Nothing." They muttered quietly.

"Well then go. This cabin is not to be used for recreational purposes." He growled. I almost snickered. I was pretty sure what we had been doing last night wasn't exactly professional.

Jesse and Ralf scuttled out of the room, and headed off to god knows where. Probably the next cabin along. At least they still had some sense to avoid Dimitri when he was angry, even if they were drunk.

I laughed out loud as soon as they had gone. Dimitri joined in, as I scuttled out from under the bed, and went to sit on the top of it with him. "No recreational use, hey?" I teased.

He chuckled. "The only people who can use this cabin for anything other than guarding in is us." He said seriously.

"Damn right." I told him.

"Come on, we should probably get going in case they come back again." He decided.

I sighed but followed him out, after straightening my dress and hair. I also found my panties, which I hadn't managed to grab when I was rushing. We walked back to campus hand in hand. I had switched my ring to a different finger so that people wouldn't get suspicious. As soon as we began to see the school building clearly, we went our separate ways.

Quickly and stealthily, I ran back to my room, hoping not to run into anyone, still in my dress. I managed it, luckily, and opened my door to my empty room. Pulling off my dress, I put on some short shorts and a tank top for lounging about in. We hadn't had much sleep last night, so I wasn't up for doing anything much today.

Dimitri walked into my room a second later, also in some clothes like mine. He made himself comfy on my bed, while I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I joined Dimitri on the bed after that, snuggling into his side. "So. What do you want to do today?" He asked softly.

"I'm happy doing this." I said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling him more tightly to him.

Just like I had suggested, we spent the rest of the day, lounging about, talking and making out. I had an awesome day.

Dimitri had stayed the night with me, but had to leave before I woke up, and left me a note explaining he had a shift. I sighed. Back to not having Dimitri to myself the whole day.

It was back to Monday again as well, which meant I had school.

Walking into the commons, I noticed Lissa's feelings of uneasiness coming through the bond. In fact, the whole table looked like that. I shrugged it off, and decided to ask them what was wrong once I had some food in front of me.

I went to grab some donuts, when I felt presence behind me. I turned around to see Jesse and Ralf. I was puzzled. They hardly ever talked to me anymore, especially after what I had done to them both when spirit's darkness had messed with my head.

"Hey guess what?" Jesse sneered.

I looked at them, clearly showing I wasn't interested. "What?" I asked, monotone.

"Your mentor has been having some kind of romantic escapade in one of the old guard cabins." Ralf projected loudly.

_Shit._


	20. Chapter 20

Next chapter everyone! I hope I haven't crammed too much into this chapter, but it is the longest one of the story so far!

__

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty…

I almost dropped the plate of donuts I was holding. Surely not. At least they hadn't somehow known it was me who he was secretly having 'romantic escapades' with. "What?" Was my genius response, as I stood there looking slightly like a fish with my open mouth. I closed my mouth, trying to not too bothered about this news.

"You heard. He has been hooking up with someone in one of those old guarding cabins. Shame we didn't find out who." Jesse explained, sounding mighty disappointed he didn't know who it was, so he could spread the rumour about them as well, no doubt. "I'm sure we will find out though." He grinned. "My bets on that Ozera woman." He walked away after that comment. Normally that would have left me seething, but I knew Dimitri and Tasha would never be together now.

I couldn't believe it. Jesse and Ralf knew about Dimitri and his 'mystery lover', or, well, me. I never wanted to make Dimitri the centre of gossip. He was a well respected guardian, not a teenager who had malicious rumours spread about them. I sighed before making my way over to the gang.

At least I knew what their feelings and looks of uneasiness had been about now. They all shot me wary looks as I sat down. We sat in silence until Christian had the guts to speak up. "Are you okay Rose?" He asked, hesitantly.

I was about to snap, but I sighed instead. Christian was just being nice, he wasn't trying to aggravate me. "I'm okay." I responded after a couple of seconds pausing. "I just wish this didn't have to happen to Dimitri."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I wondered where Dimitri was then. Even Tasha was here, but Dimitri was nowhere in sight. I finished my donuts mega quickly, then stood up. Nobody questioned where I was going, already guessing the answer.

I found Dimitri in the gym, attacking a punching back rather hard. I knew he had heard me come in, but he didn't turn around. "Comrade?" I asked timidly. He spun around, sweat gathered in a thin layer all over his body. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but his eyes betrayed him completely. I walked over, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Dimitri." I whispered into his chest. I wasn't sure what I was apologising for at all. I knew none of this was my fault, but I felt like I needed to apologise to Dimitri. I just wanted him to know I was always here for him.

He buried his head in my hair. "It's not you fault Roza." He said gently. "It's those idiots Jesse and Ralf." He muttered something uncomplimentary in Russian.

He pulled away a second later. I missed the contact, but I understood why he had done it. "We need to stay away from each other." He informed me. I could tell it pained him to say those words. He wanted nothing more than to be with me every second of the day, but he was right. Jesse and Ralf had even said they would be trying to find out who Dimitri was _hooking up _with.

I nodded dejectedly. "Yeah." I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's going to be hard though."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, not risking anything more, before pulling away and telling me I should get to class. I left, unhappily. Those stupid bastards Jesse and Ralf had ruined something almost perfect. I scowled, before storming off to Stan's class.

No one messed with me today, and everyone was reluctant to fight me in my combat classes. I took no mercy on the unlucky fool who was forced to fight me.

At lunch, my anger had defused, and was replaced by upset and sadness. I picked at my lunch and didn't speak much. Adrian placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Rose." He tried to reassure me. "It will pass over. When they can't find anything new, they'll abandon the rumour and move on."

I tried to be convinced by his words, but I wasn't. I just didn't want Dimitri to have to suffer this. "I hope so Adrian. Jesse and Ralf aren't the type to give up though."

The rest of the day passed unfathomably slow, and I could feel Lissa's worry increase through the bond, and while Lissa's worry increased over me, mine increased over Dimitri. In every class I went in, I heard people whispering of his secret affair with someone. With each whisper, I got a bit angrier.

By the end of the day, I was practically shaking with anger. It was rolling off me in waves. Everyone I went past, steered clear of me. I didn't even know where I was going, until I saw Jesse and Ralf in front of me, declaring to the surrounding audience about how they had stumbled across one of the old guardian cabins, and Guardian Belikov had answered the door in formal clothes, with candles and roses all over the place.

My anger and rage, if possible, increased. My fists curled up, and my breathing became heavy with rage. I just wanted to go over there and rip their heads off for doing this to Dimitri.

Before I could stop myself, I had stormed over to them. They looked up and noticed my murderous glare. I think they were slightly confused as to why I was so bothered about this. It wasn't me they were spreading the rumours about. Well, directly anyway. They didn't know I was actually his 'secret lover'. My arm twitched, as I prepared to release my rage on them. Before I could get a good punch in, warm hands encircled my wrists. "Stop." Dimitri hissed in my ear.

Jesse and Ralf looked up at Dimitri and they tried to hide their sniggers. This just made me even angrier. Before Dimitri could anticipate it, I had broken a wrist free and punched Jesse in the jaw. I heard the crack and smiled happily. Serves him right. Dimitri grabbed my hand in an instant and pulled me away from the scene. I could see a guardian who had witnessed the scene rush over to Jesse.

Dimitri continued to drag me to a secluded area of campus. I don't think he had the energy to force me, protesting and screaming for him to let me go any further. He stopped and pushed me up against a wall, preventing me from moving at all. "Stop it Roza." He said it gently this time, not like the hiss in my ear from earlier. "This isn't you. It's Lissa's darkness."

What was he talking about? Lissa's darkness? This was all me. It was me who wanted to go and beat them senseless, not anybodies darkness. Dimitri leaned even closer to me, his mouth mere centimetres from my own. "Calm down Roza." He was almost whispering now. "This isn't you."

I looked into his endless brown eyes, seeing all the worry, concern and love he held for me. I focused on the sound of his whisperings in Russian. They soothed me, and I lost the anger that was pulsing through my veins. I regained control of my actions and realised what I had just done. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Dimitri." I apologised. "I didn't mean to punch him, I was just so _angry_."

Dimitri just brought me into his arms. He held me while I shed a few tears. "It's okay Roza. You couldn't help it." Then he chuckled. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to break that idiots jaw for."

I laughed. "I have been wanting to break his jaw since before he started this rumour."

Dimitri smiled again. "Come on, we should get going." He said quietly. I knew he didn't want to go anywhere as much as me.

I sighed, but nodded. We both parted ways, and I went back to my room to calm down. I wanted nothing more than to sit in my room and calm down with Dimitri, rather than by myself.

I collapsed down onto my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

My dreamless sleep quickly changed however, and I found myself stood in Adrian's grandmothers garden. "Adrian." I called out.

"Hello Little Dhampir." He smiled, but it wasn't his usual relaxed grin. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Are you sure? I heard you broke Jesse's jaw." He said, incredulously.

I blushed slightly. "Lissa's darkness has been plaguing me all day, it finally got the better of me." I said, looking down.

Adrian understood instantly. All the smoking and drinking he did was to keep the side effects of spirit at bay, but like me today, sometimes they overpowered him. "Did the cradle robber come and calm you down?" He checked.

"Yes." I confirmed. "We have to stay away from each other though, we don't want Jesse and Ralf to find out who Dimitri is having his 'secret affair' with."

Adrian nodded. "Good thinking." He praised me. "It will all be okay little dhampir, graduation is soon."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish this hadn't happened, everything was going so well."

Adrian chuckled. "It still will go well. Don't worry." Then the dream began to fade. "Your waking up." He told me, before disappearing completely.

I opened my eyes to hear loud banging on my door. I swore and grumbled all the way to the door. "What?" I hissed as I threw the door open. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone, and I could guess it wasn't Dimitri seen as though we were not allowed anywhere near each other.

On the other side of the door looked a wary Stan. "Rose, Headmistress Kirova wants to see you." He informed me.

"Can't she see me at a normal bloody hour, rather that when I should be in bed." I huffed.

"No, get dressed and come with me." He instructed, guardian mask in place.

I sighed and slammed the door in his face. I pulled on some sweats and a tank top. Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I reopened the door to find Stan still stood there.

We walked in silence to Kirova's office. I already knew this about me punching Jesse. I was not in the mood to explain my reasons to Kirova, I just wanted to go back to sleep.

We got to her office and I opened the door. Stan turned around and left. I noticed Alberta and Dimitri, thank goodness, stood along the back wall. I scowled at Kirova, and Dimitri shot me a warning glance. I ignored him and sat down heavily in the chair opposite her.

"Can you please explain to me, why you punched Mr. Zeklos, resulting in his jaw breaking?" She asked, emotionlessly.

Before I could speak, Dimitri cut in. "The princess suffers side effects from using Spirit, like a darkness. This goes through the bond into Rose, making her angry and not in control of her own actions. Rose was under the effects of this darkness when she punched Jesse." He explained, his guardian mask firmly set.

Kirova eyed him suspiciously. I knew she must have heard the rumours circulating, and had taken them seriously. "Guardian Belikov," She began, a bit of snide present in her voice. "How do you know this?"

"Last time Rose beat Jesse up, she was under the same effects. I had to take her to the cabin to calm down, because she wasn't in control of her actions."

Kirova smirked. "The same cabin you seem to go to very often." She remarked.

I gripped the handle of the chair I was sat in. Even Kirova was taking the piss out of Dimitri. I could feel my anger growing, and the darkness taking over. Kirova carried on smirking at Dimitri, before turning to me. "Suppose it was this 'darkness', does that mean I should not punish you?"

"I don't see why I should be punished for something that wasn't my fault." I hissed.

"How do I know it wasn't just your temper getting the best of you _again._"

The way she said 'again' made my blood boil. She was making out that I had no control and I would just do things out of anger. Everybody knows my temper and control has improved amazingly since Dimitri started mentoring me. She was such a bitch! First she was talking crap about Dimitri, and now me.

Just like earlier, warm hands encircled my wrists. Dimitri bent down to whisper in my ear. "Calm down Rose. Don't let it get you again."

I couldn't stop it though. It had taken possession of me. People insulting Dimitri like this was the only thing that made the darkness more prominent. Dimitri, noticing my mood wasn't improving, moved to stand in front of me. He bent down, so that we were at eye level. "Calm down Roza." He spoke softly and gently. "Calm down."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I could feel Dimitri's presence right in front of me, even with my sight gone, and it helped immensely. Dimitri grip on my wrists loosened as I tried to replace my rage with calmness. Once I knew it was safe, I opened my eyes again.

Kirova looked astonished. She had never seen me like that before, and clearly believed Dimitri now. "Thanks Comrade." I smiled slightly, noticing he was still bent down in front of me.

He smiled slightly, "Are you okay now?" He checked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

He believed me, and went back to stand against the wall with Alberta. Alberta was looking between us admiringly. I knew she was happy for us, and could see the effect Dimitri had on me.

Kirova looked at me, and I finally turned my eyes back to her. "I'm sorry for not believing you Rose. It's just hard to process all these things to do with Spirit and the bond. We don't understand a lot of things about it." She explained.

"Insulting Dimitri doesn't have anything to do with Spirit." I muttered.

She heard me anyway, and looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that Guardian Belikov, I was just worked up because of the issue with Mr. Zeklos."

"That's quite alright, Headmistress." He said formally.

"You can go now Rose."

I turned and left, not replying to her. Although the darkness had completely disappeared, it didn't stop my feeling of annoyance. Dimitri jogged and caught up with me. We walked in silence, not needing words. Just being in his presence comforted me.

We walked in silence, until we reached my room. It was time for breakfast, seeing as though I had been in Kirova's while practice with Dimitri should have been. Nobody was about, so he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I will see you later Roza."

I smiled. "See you later Comrade."

I was trying to act normal, but I missed him. Not being able to talk to each other normally at the risk of Jesse or Ralf hiding around the corner. Not being able to sneak to each others rooms at night in case Jesse or Ralf were hidden outside Dimitri's room, or decided to follow him.

I sighed and changed my clothes, before heading down to breakfast.

* * *

The next week passed _extremely _slowly. Me and Dimitri had successfully stayed away from each other. We hadn't had more than a peck on the lips, or seen each other more than we should do.

The rumours about Dimitri had somehow go more extravagant. Seeing as though Jesse and Ralf hadn't been able to find out anything new, they had resorted to making things up. Although some of the things actually happened to be true, it didn't make me feel any better about. At least I had the pleasure of seeing Jesse walk around with a ridiculous bandage thing on his jaw - both Lissa and Adrian had refused to heal him.

My lack of time with Dimitri was taking its toll on me. My hormones were as well. It seems me and baby both needed Dimitri to be happy.

Sighing, I walked into the commons. I noticed Jesse and Ralf spouting about something else Dimitri had done with his mystery woman. I sat down heavily at the table. I ate quickly, and didn't really speak to anyone. They all stayed quiet for my benefit.

It was time for Stan's class, but I just couldn't bring myself to go to it today. I went and found the big tree I liked to sit under. A few seconds later, someone who I hadn't talked to much recently, came and sat next to me. I was kind of surprised she wasn't shouting at me for not being in class, but I was still happy she didn't. "Are you okay Rose?" She asked, hesitantly.

I smiled slightly. "I'm okay Mom. I just hate having to stay away from Dimitri just in case. I miss him."

My mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into her. "It's okay Rose, it will all pass over soon enough. Then things can go back to normal."I tried to believe her, but it was difficult. Then, she brightened up slightly. "I have something to tell you." I looked up at her, to try and gage her expression. "I was talking to Alberta and she offered me a job at the Academy so I can stay here with you and your baby after graduation."

I grinned at her. "Thanks Mom." I hugged her tightly. I was so happy my mom got to be in mine and my child's life.

"You should be in class you know." She warned me.

I chuckled. "I know, but I just didn't feel like putting up with Stan today. I will go to my next lesson though." I reassured her.

She laughed, but got up. I knew she had supposed to be on her shift. "See you later mom." I said.

"See you later, Rose." She called over her shoulder, as she walked off.

I pulled myself up, and forced myself to go to my classes. They passed just as slow, if not slower, than they had the past week. I soon found myself lying in bed, trying to let sleep take over me. We had all watched a movie before curfew, but now it was late, and we were supposed to be sleeping.

Just as I was drifting off, there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it suspiciously. I practically beamed when I saw Dimitri on the other side. I pulled him into my room and closed the door instantly. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Instead of responding with words, he pushed me lightly up against the wall, so as not to hurt the baby and kissed me passionately. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to tangle with mine. When we both need to breath, he pulled away, leaving his forehead resting against my own. "I couldn't stay away from you any longer." He said gently, running his hand down, then grabbing my hip.

"Good, because I wasn't holding out so well either." I replied, before reattaching my lips to his.

This kiss was even more heated, and deeper. He hitched my leg around his waist, and I complied, moving my other one to join it. I could feel his steadily growing hardness against me, as I tangled my hands in his hair, bringing him even closer to me.

We began to walk backwards, him supporting my weight by keeping his hands underneath my bum. He landed on the bed, me on top of him. We picked up our kissing and he removed my top. I ground into his erection, eliciting a loud groan out of him.

He spun us over, allowing me to discard his top. The rest of our clothes were quickly discarded and he entered me hard and fast. All the pent up emotions we had both been feeling made our sex hard, fast and rough.

I knew he wouldn't stay until it was time to wake up, but I was still kind of disappointed when I woke up to an empty bed. However, any upset I had felt this morning, or over the past week, was quickly wiped away as I remembered last night. I grinned. I knew we couldn't stay away from each other for that long.

I walked down to breakfast happily, and instead of sitting down heavily like I had done every other morning for a week, I sat down gracefully. "Hey guys." I said cheerily.

Christian smirked. "I'm taking it you failed at staying away from each other."

I chuckled. "You got that right."

Everyone laughed. I noticed Dimitri standing up against the wall, on the other side to where we were sitting. I also noticed Jesse and Ralf smirking at me in particular. I decided not to question it, and carried on with my joy-filled mood.

Just as the commons was practically spilling over with the amount of people coming for breakfast, Jesse and Ralf strode to the front where everyone could see them. They were wheeling a big TV with them, and I instantly felt wary. This couldn't be good.

"Now then everybody, I know how long we have all been waiting to find out who Guardian Belikov's secret lover was, and now we have an answer." He sneered out, looking straight at me.

My heart rate increased, and I could feel my palms getting sticky with sweat. This couldn't be happening. He pressed play on the screen and a video of me and Dimitri kissing from last night flickered across the screen. It looked just as heated as it had felt last night.

A sense of déjà vu came over me as I could only think one word.

_Shit._

* * *

_I already did a story where everyone found out in a happy way, so I tried the opposite this time. I hope everybody likes the way they found out! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have had tons of homework and it's really taking up my time. _

_Thanks for all the reviews. I now have almost 450 which is AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One…

My jaw dropped, along with everyone else in the rooms. I watched in horror as we made out on the TV screen. Luckily it cut off before anything more explicit happened.

I met Dimitri's eyes, seeing the panic, fear and love - which always seemed to be there when he looked at me - I was feeling mirrored back to me. Before anyone could get over their shock, I bolted out of the commons.

I could feel Dimitri behind me, as he also escaped the certain ridiculing from our fellow students. We didn't go to the cabin, that was far too obvious. Instead, I found a small stream, which was dangerously close to the wards, but not over them.

Dimitri's arms encased me from behind, and I spun around to bury my face in his chest.

Sobs and tears sprang free as I thought of the consequences now. I knew Alberta would fight for me and Dimitri to stay together, but I didn't know what on earth everyone else would think about this. Kirova had always hated me, what were the chances she was going to be all forgiving to me now? I didn't know what the other guardians would think, and it was obvious the rest of the students would be all over this for the rest of the year before graduation.

I carried on crying into Dimitri's chest, who picked me up gently, before carrying us over to a bench which I hadn't even noticed before. He cradled me in his arms, resting his head on mine, burying his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "If you had stayed with Tasha, none of this would have happened."

Dimitri's head snapped up. He put his hand underneath my chin, making me look at him. "Don't ever think that." He told me, sternly. "I would trade everything just to be with you."

I smiled through my tears. "I know." I replied. "Because I would too."

We resumed our previous positions, making small talk and completely avoiding any negative topics. We talked about our baby and our wedding. It's amazing how happy we could imagine things were going to turn out, when we both knew there was no chance of it ever happening now.

Smiling, I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms. I could tell we were both exhausted and we had spent the whole day out here, avoiding everyone and everything, just being content in each others company.

As soon as I fell asleep, the blackness around me transformed itself into Ski Lodge. I recognised it as one of Adrian's dreams instantly. The only difference was that instead of normally having to call Adrian before he appeared, he was there straight away, and pulling me into a hug. Tears filled my eyes once again as he tried to reassure me that it was going to be okay and stroked my hair softly.

He pulled back a minute later. "Are you okay?" He asked, already knowing the answer really.

I shook my head. "I can't believe this is happening Adrian. It was all going so well, and now it is going to end." I quickly switched my ring, realising I hadn't told anyone about our engagement. Adrian's eyes widened. "We were getting married! I'm pregnant! How is that even going to work out now!" I cried, hysterically.

I was going to tell everyone about our engagement tonight. I had decided it was best not to tell anyone anymore. Not under the circumstances. It would more than likely be used against us.

A bench appeared between us, and he pulled me onto it, similar to how Dimitri had. He cuddled me to his chest. "I'm so sorry Rose." I was surprised when he called me Rose, instead of 'Little Dhampir' but it just showed how much he really meant it. "I was happy for you."

I smiled slightly, Adrian was giving me his blessing, in his own way. "I shouldn't have let him stay." I repeated my earlier words to Dimitri. "He should have stayed with Tasha. None of this would have ever happened to him there. How could I be so selfish?"

Adrian tightened his arms around me. "That's a load of rubbish, and you know it. He would have depressed if he stayed with Tasha. I can tell he would give everything up for you. You're the most unselfish person I know Little Dhampir." He told me, the sincerity ringing through.

I knew what he was saying was the truth. Dimitri _would _give everything up for me, but I never wanted him to have too. I wanted to live with him like a normal couple, never having to even consider giving everything up for each other.

Why couldn't something have just gone right for once? After all the crap we had been through, it just had to get worse.

The dream started to fade around us, and Adrian kissed my forehead softly, before fading completely.

My eyes fluttered open to see we were surrounded by four guardians. Alberta was stood the closest to us, about to wake me up. Dimitri was snoring softly, his face buried in my neck. "How long have you been here?" Alberta asked quietly, not wanting to wake Dimitri up until we had to.

I shrugged. "Ever since this morning. What time is it anyway?" I replied, looking at the sky to try and gage the time.

"It's about an hour past curfew." She informed me.

The other guardians were just standing still around us. I could see the shock a few of them had seeing me and Dimitri cuddled up on a bench together, with him sound asleep, but they were trying to hide it. "You need to wake him up, I'm sorry." I knew she didn't want to do this at all, but she didn't have a choice.

I nudged Dimitri softly, but his armed tightened around me. "Roza." He mumbled into my neck. I tried to hide my smile, but it didn't work. My mouth curled up in a grin. Alberta chuckled at my expression.

"Wake up, Comrade." I spoke a bit louder.

He stirred, but didn't wake up completely. He managed to pull me even closer to him, however. His hard chest was pressing into me and it was slightly distracting.

"Dimitri." I shouted at him, trying to cut off my inappropriate thoughts.

He jumped up startled. He was still to groggy to notice the other people around him. "Did you really have to shout at me?" He teased.

I laughed. He seemed to realise the other people now, and tensed up. Not moving his arms from around me, he faced the guardians. Alberta looked apologetic. "We were sent to find you. You were both supposed to go and see the Headmistress, but we didn't expect it to be so late when we found you." She explained. "You can both rest until tomorrow."

I sighed and leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder. I would stay here, on this bench, forever if it meant I could just be with Dimitri.

We got up to walk back to campus. I decided I should check on the bond, seeing as though I had been blocking out Lissa's emotions for most of the day, not wanting to remind myself of anything that was actually happening. Living in my bubble with Dimitri.

When I opened the bond, I was hit by a tidal wave of emotions. Panic, alarm, sympathy. They were all whizzing around her, and they were all for me. She couldn't believe what Jesse and Ralf had done. She wanted to go and murder them for ruining the happiness I had just managed to achieve.

I could feel that her emotions weren't only fuelled by Jesse and Ralf's actions, but the darkness that was growing steadily inside her. Automatically, I took it from her, making me be slammed back into my own head.

The anger burned inside me. My hands curled into fists and I gave into my emotions, forcefully punching the closest thing to me. A tree. My fist slammed into it, causing blood to smear on the tree and my fist. One of the guardians stupidly tried to grab my arm, as I pulled it back, ready to hit it again.

I spun around, aiming a blow at his face and delivering it correctly, causing him to stagger backwards. Dimitri was instantly in my face, pinning me up against a tree - not the one I had covered in blood though.

"Calm down Roza." He said softly. "It's Lissa again. Don't give into her darkness."

He spoke calmly, the opposite of what I was feeling exactly. I tried to manoeuvre my knee and land a blow to his gut. Unfortunately, he stopped me, pressing his body even harder against my own, completely cutting off my movements.

"Stop it Roza. This _isn't you._" He still had the soothing tone to his voice, but I could here the underlying concern. Even in my darkness induced state, that struck a nerve. I never wanted Dimitri to be hurt because of me, and all this anger was.

The anger drained from me, as Dimitri kept whispering soothing words to me. Whether they were in English or Russian, it didn't matter, only the fact that he was the one saying them did.

My body began to shake, but with fear instead of anger. It had taken Dimitri a lot longer to calm me down than it normally did. It was getting worse, and more often. This had happened to me three times in the past two days.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, crashing me to his chest, as I cried and wet his shirt. "I'm so sorry Dimitri, I didn't mean to try and hurt you." I choked out.

"It's okay Roza." He whispered. "I'm not hurt. You might want to apologise to the other guardian you hit though. He's going to have a nasty black eye tomorrow." He joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

He succeeded and I chuckled slightly, pulling away from Dimitri and wiping my eyes. The other guardians were looking at me as if I was mad. I walked up to the guardian I had hit.

I didn't recognise him, so he probably worked on the elementary campus. I knew all the staff knew of mine and Lissa's bond and her Spirit ability. He was holding his eye and trying not to show how much I had hurt him. "I'm so sorry." I apologised.

He looked up and laughed softly. "It's okay. You have a hell of a punch though, he's taught you well." He complimented me and Dimitri.

"I did learn from the best." I mused, before turning serious. "I really am sorry though. Sometimes Lissa gets all mad from using Spirit. I have to take it from her through the bond and it gets me all mad and stuff as well. I have to get Dimitri to calm me down. I was in her head and I took it without thinking." I turned to Dimitri now. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you."

"You couldn't help it. You didn't hurt anyone." He glanced at the one I had more than likely given a black eye. "Severely." He added.

I chuckled. "Come on." Alberta interrupted. "We really need to get back."

We all complied and followed her back to our dorms. Dimitri and I obviously weren't allowed to go back to the same room, so he followed them towards the guardian dorms, while I walked back up to my own room.

When I opened the door, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Mia and Christian were all sat on my bed, looking glum. When I had been in Lissa's head I had been to busy with her feelings to even notice where she was.

They all looked up suddenly when I opened the door, making space for me to sit down. I slumped down onto the bed, between Eddie and Christian. I leant my head on Eddie's shoulder and sighed. "This is awful." I summarised.

They all nodded their agreement. "Does anyone know what's going to happen?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing if I really wanted the answer.

The shook their heads dejectedly. There was another knock on the door a moment later. "Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened and my mother appeared. I moved away from Eddie and gave her room to sit down. I leant my head on her shoulder once she sat down, to replace Eddie. "Do you know what's happening?" I asked her. I knew she would be the one out of all of us to have any idea.

She looked glum. "Sorry. Headmistress Kirova hasn't told anyone. I think she knows I would tell you anyway."

I smiled. "Okay."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Christian spoke. "I bet your tired Rose." Before I had time to agree, he continued. "We should let her get some rest. It's been a _long_ day."

They all nodded their agreement and got up to leave. Lissa was the last out of the door. "I'm so sorry Rose." She had tears in her eyes. "I wish everything would just turn out alright for you for once."

I smiled sadly. "Me too."

She left after that and I pulled on some short shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

After lying down, I tossed and turned for about an hour. I sighed and got up out of my bed.

Opening the window and jumping out, I headed toward Dimitri's room. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without him after everything that was going on. After scaling the drainpipe which was conveniently places outside his window, I silently opened the window.

Dimitri was also tossing and turning, but he did have his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was completely asleep or not.

When he stopped moving for a minute, I crawled into bed with him. His eyes snapped open and then relaxed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered. "Apparently you couldn't either." I teased.

He chuckled. "I couldn't."

We stopped talking after that. Quickly, I fell to sleep, content in Dimitri's arms.

We awoke to pounding on the door. "Belikov!" Stan was shouting. "Open this door!"

I chuckled and Dimitri grimaced. He opened the door, practically pulling it off his hinges. "What?" He growled.

Stan gulped, looking like a scared child. "I…I…" He stuttered, before composing himself. "I was sent here to get you for Headmistress Kirova." He spoke, guardian mask in place. "I am just going to get Miss Hathaway from her room now."

I couldn't help the snigger that erupted from my mouth. Aside from the fact I wasn't in my room, he would have gotten an even angrier performance out of me.

Stan peered into the room and scowled at me. "Or not." He said, before turning away and walking back down the corridor.

Dimitri came back towards me. He looked glum. We were both thinking about how the ending of this meeting was going to turn out.

After changing, we walked back to my room, so I could get changed. Since it was early in the morning, we didn't run into anybody.

The receptionist outside Kirova's office ushered us in when we arrived. We sat down opposite her desk. She looked stern. "Me and Alberta have been talking and made a decision about what will happen." She explained, gesturing to Alberta who I had been to preoccupied to notice. She was grimacing, meaning this definitely hadn't been her ideal situation.

"Your case with go to the school's Council."


	22. Chapter 22

_I am finally updating! I bet you all hate me. My laptop stopped working again though, I have typed this really quickly and it isn't very long, but I hope you like it anyway. The trial is next chapter, that's when all the interesting parts happen. Thank you for all the reviews as well! They have been great! _

_I will try and update this weekend as much as possible, but Fable 3 is out for xbox now, so I will probably spend most of it playing that :P. _

_Hope this isn't too bad!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two…

The school council is a select group of Moroi and Guardians from the school. Kirova and Alberta were both part of the council. It normally included Dimitri, but seeing as though he was involved, Stan had taken his place. Great. Just an extra person who I knew loved me. Not.

In the whole time I had been at the school, the school council had never been called together. The guardian council, but never the whole school. Only _really _important matters were discussed here.

"What!" I cried.

Alberta continued to look miserable that it had come to this, but Kirova had a replica of Dimitri's guardian mask. "It is the only appropriate measure Rose. It could have been much worse." She said formally.

I sighed and looked over to Dimitri who was trying to hide the fear he was feeling. He met my eyes and we just gazed, sending the messages with out speaking. Kirova's loud and obviously fake cough broke our look. "You may go now. You too Alberta."

I got up and left the room as quickly as I could manage. Alberta and Dimitri followed. We knew this wasn't an appropriate place to talk, so we carried on walking in silence. I had gripped Dimitri hand tightly and he squeezed back. Alberta's office was closest, so we walked there. Everyone was in class, so we didn't run into any unwanted company. I could feel Lissa's constant hum of worry through the bond, but I tried to block it out.

She sat down behind her desk and Dimitri followed suit, sitting opposite to her. I thought for a second, before placing myself onto Dimitri's lap. This caused a smile to break out on Alberta's face, before she composed herself again. "I'm sure you've gathered this wasn't my decision." She began.

I nodded. "I know you didn't choose this."

She looked sympathetic as she thought up some words to say next. "This isn't _ideal_."

I snorted. "No, it's just peachy."

Dimitri shot me a look, but we were both too upset to realise I was taking out my negative emotions on Alberta. "I will do everything I can to help the right decision be made though." She promised.

I managed to force out a smile. "Thanks Alberta. You have really helped me through everything."

She couldn't quite manage the smile, but the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "I can't guarantee anything though."

I grimaced. "I'm expecting the worst possibilities."

Dimitri squeezed my hand tightly and I looked up at his face. His guardian mask was set firmly in place, but I could see the deep pain filling his eyes. My hand traced his jaw gently and he smiled slightly. Our gazes locked, but we didn't say a word.

A not-so-subtle cough from Alberta broke us apart. "You two should have some time to yourselves. I will let you know when things formally start." She opened the door, expecting us to leave.

We got up and left her office - hand in hand now there was no one to stop us. Unlike when we had been walking to Alberta's office, campus was now filled with students walking to their lessons. As soon we appeared, conversation stopped dead, everyone beginning to point and whisper.

I felt like the celebrities in the human world, just without the cameras.

We walked top speed towards my dorm, trying to ignore the snide comments aimed at us.

After slamming my door behind me, I collapsed on the bed. Dimitri lay down next to me. "This is hell." I sighed. "Why does nothing ever work out for us?" I asked, rhetorically.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around me and pulled me willingly into his side. "We will get through this." He tried to assure me. I just wished I could believe him.

I looked up at him. "How?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He responded.

We both sighed and continued to lay in the comfortable silence. Content in each others company. Making the most of the fact we could still be together. Another thought had crossed my mind whilst we were in Kirova's office. Nobody knew that my child was Dimitri's.

"Dimitri?" I asked. "What should we say about our baby? Nobody knows it's yours."

He looked shocked. I guessed he had forgotten about it as well, due to the stress of the last few hours. "I…" He didn't know which way it would go. Whether the fact I was pregnant with his child would be a positive or negative thing. "I don't think we should mention it. Just wait and see what happens first."

I nodded in agreement. He was right. If things did go wrong, then we could mention it. If it was even mentioned then. Maybe it would be a good idea to just keep it a secret for a while longer.

We fell asleep a short time after that. Neither of us had the energy to do anything. A loud pounding on the door woke us up. "Come in!" I shouted. Dimitri was waking up beside me as the door burst open and Lissa, followed by the rest of the gang came in.

Me and Dimitri sat up, while everyone else sat on the bed we had just been sprawled on. "What's happening?" Lissa demanded.

"School Council." I mumbled.

There was a collective gasp. "I have never seen anything go to the school council before!" Eddie remarked.

I grimaced again. "I know. I just can't see it having a positive outcome."

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and everyone looked sympathetic. "Are you okay Rose?" Lissa asked. She wanted to make sure she was here for me this time. She still felt the guilt of not being here for me last time.

I nodded. "As good as I can be Liss." I smiled reassuringly, but I felt her doubt.

"Do you know when they are calling meetings and hearing and stuff?" Adrian checked.

"No. Alberta said she would let us know." Dimitri spoke, for the first time.

Adrian nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you think any of you will have to speak at our hearing?" I asked in general.

Everyone looked thoughtful. I don't think anyone had really considered it. "I don't know." My mother spoke. Even as such a high profile guardian she didn't know what would happen. "Some of you might."

"Okay."

My grumbling stomach reminded me of how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten for almost a day, which definitely wasn't good for the baby. Especially with all the stress I was under. "Do you want to go and get something to eat?" Lissa asked.

I hesitated. Did I really want to go back to the commons and watch people whisper about me? Lissa saw the moment of pause and the sympathy she was already feeling grew. "Do you want me to bring you two some dinner up here?" She reconsidered.

"Yes please." I said, gratefully.

She smiled slightly, before she and the others went to eat.

I turned back to Dimitri and curled up in his arms, burying my face in his neck. I was upset, worried and afraid. I didn't want to face any of the heartache that was bound to come. Dimitri was feeling the same emotions as me. We had both been through so much and thought something positive was finally going to happen. Something must really hate us.

Dimitri stroked my hair unconsciously. "It will be okay." He repeated endlessly, trying to convince both of us.

Lissa came back by herself to bring us our dinner and left again straight away. She could tell we needed our privacy.

We ate in silence, not needing to say anything. I think I was too hungry to speak between my mouthfuls anyway.

When we had finished, I threw the wrappers away, before returning to the bed. I straddled his waist and gripped his face with both my hands. "I can't lose you Dimitri." I whispered.

"You won't." He tried to reassure me, before pushing his lips gently to mine. Our kisses, like normal, was fast and furious. Our lips moved in sync with each other, the heat flowing between us.

I pushed him down and into the bed, my body pressing up against his. As our tongues tangled and hips ground up against each other, I realised that this might be the last time I got to do anything like this with Dimitri for a long time, maybe even ever. That thought made me push harder, kiss more passionately and make Dimitri realise the same thing I just had. Although he didn't speak the words out loud, I knew he was telling me that this would happen again and that everything _would _be okay.

We kissed and kissed, slowly ripping each others clothes off, enjoying the time we had together. When the urge finally became too much, we gave in and he entered me.

We made love several times that night, each one different to the last. Every time though, I was scared it was going to be the last.

My peaceful sleep was soon interrupted. The blackness surrounding me transformed itself into Adrian's grandma's garden. "Adrian." I called out, waiting for him to appear. He stepped out in front of me, a bench magically appearing beside him.

I sat down next to him, neither of us saying a word. "I'm sorry Little Dhampir. I never wanted any of this to happen to you." He said sincerely.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I was thinking about what is going to be said at your trial earlier, are you planning on telling people about Dimitri being the father to your child?" He inquired, genuinely curious.

I sighed. "We're not saying anything, unless it comes to extreme circumstances."

Adrian seemed to weigh this over in his head, deciding whether or not it was the right thing to do. He nodded slowly, having come to his decision. "I think that's the right thing to do. It could make or break your case. You should wait until you hear the verdict before you mention it."

"You sound so wise." I joked.

He laughed. I had successfully lightened the mood. "When did you get engaged then?" Adrian asked, sticking to happier topics.

"A couple of days ago. Before all this crap happened." I replied.

He chuckled, "How come you didn't tell everyone sooner?" He continued, not wanting to push me too far.

"Slipped my mind I guessed. Everyone was all over the new 'gossip'. It kind of put me off."

Adrian chuckled. "I think it would have put me off too."

He began to fade then. He quickly hugged me again before wishing me good luck. Like the day before, I woke up to banging on the door. I was naked this time, so I found a robe to quickly pull on before storming towards the door, trying not to wake Dimitri up.

Stan stood outside the door. He didn't look very happy having been made to tell me whatever news he was about to give. "Your trial is in a few hours, you need to prepare yourself."

He peered around the door at Dimitri's sleeping body. His naked torso was visible and the covers came up to his lower back. "I'm guessing that you will inform Guardian Belikov." He said, disgust colouring his voice. I just hoped the council didn't value his opinion highly, or we would have lost before we even began.

I glared. "I'm sure I can give him the message." I hissed. "You can leave now." I ordered rather than suggested, then I slammed the door in his face, waking Dimitri up. He raised his eyebrow at me.

I sighed and he got the message immediately.

* * *

_I have a poll on my profile on whether Rose should have a girl or a boy! Make sure you vote :D _


	23. Chapter 23

**_SORRY. AGAIN. I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME. _**

_I have been playing Fable 3 and have completed it twice now ;) So, then I had to read some Fable FanFics. There are some really good ones, so if you have played the game, you should read the fics. Especially the Reaver ones ;D _

_Anyway... I have finally updated! This chapter is quite long and it is quite a bit of a cliff hanger ;D I hope it isn't to badly written or too boring. Thanks for all the reviews they were great!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three…

"Rose you are called to the stand."

I looked around the room. Only the mix of Moroi and Dhampir who were on the school council and a select group of my friends stood before me. Both groups were wearing very different expressions. My friends looked anxious and nervous, clearly almost as worried as me about the outcome. When I looked at the members of the council, I realised it wasn't only guardians who could produce a 'guardian mask' to wear. The Moroi seemed just as good at it.

I turned my eyes to Kirova, who had just spoken to me. She was the only one who's face betrayed her emotions. You could clearly see the distaste plastered upon it. I walked in front of the audience. It was hardly a stand, I think Kirova just liked that idea of sounding professional.

I didn't speak, just looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to continue. "I am going to ask you some questions, and I need your word that you will tell the truth under all circumstances." She asked me.

"Of course." I lied. I had lied under oath before, I was sure this wouldn't be as hard as that was. "You have my word." I said, sounding as genuine as possible.

"Thank you." She said, not sounding very sincere. She launched straight into the questions. "When did this relationship between the two of you begin?"

I paused. When I came to really think about it, I didn't know when exactly it had started. It depended what you classed as a relationship. "I…I don't know." I replied. "It depends what you mean by 'relationship'."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed at me already. Everyone else had heard the sincerity in my voice when I asked the question. I think they were starting to realise this wasn't going to be as simple as they thought. "When did your feelings for Guardian Belikov begin to develop?" She tried again.

Again, I paused. I still wasn't exactly sure. "I don't know when exactly they started. I guess it was just gradual. Probably a couple of weeks after he started mentoring me." I cast a quick glance at Dimitri. I wanted to make sure telling the truth was the right thing to be doing. He sent me a reassuring smile. I could tell he was secretly pleased I had liked him for that long as well.

I realised I hadn't even looked to see the reactions of the council, more bothered about Dimitri's. They all looked relatively shocked it had been going on this long undiscovered. I couldn't blame them though. I'm guessing they thought it had only happened since he returned.

"When did you confront your feelings?" She questioned next.

I attempted to raise my eyebrow and failed. What was that supposed to mean? When did we 'confront our feelings for each other'? Did that mean kissing, subtle little things or sex? "What does that mean precisely?" I inquired, trying not to sound like I was taking the piss.

She scowled at me. "When, did you first…kiss?" She decided after a seconds thought.

"The night Lissa was taken by Victor Dashkov." My answer was immediate. I knew the answer to that one.

"Don't you think that was a most inappropriate time." Kirova chastised me.

I shrugged. "I didn't have a choice." Then my eyes widened and I realised how it had sounded. "I didn't mean it like that!" I cried, as their alarmed glances came back towards me. "It was a lust charm that Victor Dashkov put on us." I explained.

I heard a few sighs of relief, one of them being my own. "What exactly do you mean by a 'lust charm'?"

I sighed. Did they really need to ask that? "Well, it is a kind of compulsion spell that Victor Dashkov put on a necklace he gave me. It only worked if we already had feelings for each other, it just removed our inhibitions." I explained, trying to miss out what it specifically did.

"So…how far did it go then?" Kirova asked, rather awkwardly.

I blushed. "No further than kissing."

She nodded, and then continued on with her barrage of questions. "Did you ever go further than kissing?"

"Yes."

"When?"

I sighed. "The night I attacked Jesse." I spoke, trying to sound confident. Hopefully no one would connect this as being around the time I became pregnant.

"Before Guardian Belikov left to become Natasha Ozera's guardian then?" Was her response.

I swore in my head. That was never going to be a positive aspect to our case. I nodded. "Yes."

Kirova nodded also and then turned to the rest of the council. "Any more questions you would like to ask?"

Everyone looked thoughtful, but decided they would here the rest of the story before asking questions. Kirova, seeming satisfied with their response returned to me. "Anything else _you _would like to add?"

I shook my head, deciding it was best to see who she questioned next and how they would answer. "Then you may sit down. I call Guardian Belikov to the stand." She ordered.

I nodded and returned to my seat next to Lissa. Once I sat down, I gripped her hand tightly, needing some reassurance - wishing it was Dimitri's hand I was gripping instead though.

Dimitri took his place where I was stood a couple of seconds ago. His face was a mask of no emotion as he looked blankly at Kirova. She repeated line she had asked me, making sure he was going to tell the truth. I knew he would have the same thought running through his head as I did. As much as he hated lying, he would lie for me, for us.

"Is everything that Rose said correct?" She asked, sounding like she doubted me.

"Yes." Dimitri replied, his voice monotonous, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"Why did you make the decision to become Natasha Ozera's guardian?" Kirova inquired, sounding as if she had brought up the thing that was going to crush our chances.

"I did it to protect Rose." He said, as if it was the most simple answer in the world.

"Would you care to elaborate?" She prompted, clearly not accepting 'no' for an answer.

"I was stopping Rose from having the career she wanted as Vasilisa's guardian. I didn't want to stop Rose from achieving her dream." He spoke, letting a small bit emotion he couldn't keep hidden show through, his eyes locking with mine. The pain he always tried to hide when talking about this had seeped through. I smiled at him, a single tear running down my cheek.

I caught a few sympathetic looks from the council, I classed that as a good sign. Kirova didn't look sympathetic at all - she still looked absolutely disgusted. "And what made you decide to come back?"

"I still loved Rose. I couldn't stay away from her any longer." He said, his mouth curving up ever so slightly. I chuckled slightly under my breath.

Kirova must have heard, because she shot me a look. It just made me giggle more. I tried to hide it with a not-so-subtle cough.

She turned back to Dimitri, trying to ignore me I think. "Do you know about Miss Hathaway's pregnancy?" She asked, a bit of cockiness showing in her voice. She thought she had hit a soft spot.

Dimitri winced, faking that it had hurt him I was 'having a baby with someone else'. "Yes." He replied, looking down.

Lissa next to me shot me a confused glance, which made me realise no one apart from Adrian knew we weren't saying anything. "Shh." I whispered, so no one would hear.

"Do you know who the father of the child is?" She pressured him.

"No." He said, trying to sound pained. If I didn't know him so well, I would have believed him.

Almost everyone around me shot me a glance, trying to make them as inconspicuous as possible. I just shrugged, trying to explain I would tell them later. "How does that make you feel?"

He shrugged. "Upset, hurt and slightly betrayed, obviously. It serves me right though, I guess, I shouldn't have left in the first place. This would be our only chance to have a child though, so that makes me slightly happier." He explained.

Kirova nodded, obviously annoyed by his answer. "What were you thinking when you got into a relationship with a student?"

"I hardly planned it." He said, sarcastically. "You don't know how hard we both tried to avoid this. We have never been in a proper relationship until now and there have always been problems. The age difference, the fact I'm her mentor and that we were both supposed to be Lissa's guardians."

I sighed, waiting for the question to come. And, there it was, Kirova's puzzled look as she took in Dimitri's last statement. "What difference did both of you being Lissa's guardian have? Surely that would have made it easier for you."

I smiled as Dimitri spoke the same words he had spoken to me that day. They always made my eyes water at the deep emotion he managed to convey them with. "If we both guarded Lissa, I would throw myself in front of Rose instead of Lissa."

I couldn't stop my eyes prickling with tears, even though I had been expecting them. I caught the smiles coming from the council members. Alberta's was clearly plastered on her face, in awe of our connection. Kirova even looked slightly taken aback by his reasoning and I was surprised when I noticed her slight smile.

"I couldn't help the feelings I had towards Rose. Love isn't something you can control." He finished.

Kirova then told him he could leave his position and called up my friends to question them. Most of them were just questioned on when they found out about our relationship and what they thought about it. Adrian's speech was the most moving on that one. He spoke with so much emotion about our feelings for each other, despite envying our relationship so much.

Some interesting things did happen though. For one, Kirova called Alberta to the stand, even though she was part of the council.

"When did you find out about their relationship?" She had asked.

Alberta had looked taken aback. "I don't know what you mean." She retaliated, mask in place.

"Don't try and fool me, I know you have been aware for quite sometime and that you have broken numerous rules to help the couple out. Why?"

"Because they don't deserve to lose what they have. I could see how devastated they both were to be apart from one another. I watched their relationship grow from when Rose returned and I have seen things you haven't. I don't think they should be separated because of something as stupid as an age difference." She had spoken. She had seemed almost proud to have the chance to voice her opinion.

Tasha was asked how she felt about Dimitri becoming her guardian and how she felt about him not wanting a relationship with her. She had given a genuine explanation about how she didn't want Dimitri to pretend to love her and that she was happy he was happy.

Christian had spoken sincerely about how heartbroken I was when Dimitri left, but how normal and happy I was now. That it would have the same effect if something split us up again.

Lissa had spoken, adding some of her natural charisma, and expressing how much happier she knew I had been since me and Dimitri had been together. She felt as though she had to make it up to me that she hadn't been there when I was grieving his departure, and so her speech was as emotional as she could make it.

Eddie had said that he didn't know how I would have gotten over Mason's death if Dimitri hadn't been there for me, because he knew how tough it had been on me. He also said that he was glad I could be happy and that I deserved it. Eddie's speech had brought tears to my eyes, especially when he mentioned Mason. It was a sore topic for all of us and knowing that Eddie, who had been his best friend, was happy for me, made my day.

Mia had not been called to the stand, because she knew little about our relationship and how it had effected anyone.

My mother had spoken emotionally about how she was happy her daughter had picked someone as committed to their job as Dimitri was to be in a relationship with. She had said it didn't matter about age difference because it was obvious we were happy together and she only wanted for me to be happy.

Kirova had drawled on with that constant look of disapproval on her face, as if nothing we said was going to change her mind about this being wrong. I left the room feeling less than optimistic.

Right now, I was sitting, physically shaking and waiting for them to call us back into the room they were 'making their decision' in. I could tell it was going to be a while because Alberta stated that she would not stop fighting to keep us together.

Dimitri had his arms wrapped firmly around me, but his posture was tense and he was just as nervous as me.

The door opened, making me jump. Kirova came in and looked at us stonily, glaring and me and Dimitri and our current position.

We followed her back into the room, our friends trailing behind us. They lined up at the back of the room, whilst me and Dimitri stood in front of them, the council members sat in front of us. Dimitri stood behind me, his arms embracing me reassuringly.

I realised now that I didn't want the decision. I would rather had stayed anxiously in that room waiting than find out something that had the potential to ruin my life.

Kirova spoke then, pulling me out of my mental preparation. Her voice was cold as she voiced the decision they had come up with. "We had a slight dilemma." She began. "The council simply couldn't decide and so we decided to have a vote." She explained, gesturing to the council members.

The first one stood up and voiced her opinion on how our relationship was simply disgusting and couldn't be allowed to carry on. They took it in turns, each coming up with either a positive or negative response.

By the time it got to Kirova, it was a draw. Half of the jury were positive - this included Alberta, and surprisingly Stan - the other half were negative. This meant it was a tie. It all came down to Kirova's final decision.

She regarded us carefully, showing the only consideration for our case she had since it started. She looked like the wheels were turning in her head, deciding which was the best option.

When she spoke though, I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Dimitri will be sent away."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Yes. I do know you all hate me. I still can't believe myself that I've left all these stories without updates for so long. I don't even have a good excuse really. All I can say is that I've had a terrible writers block with anything and everything VA. I've written other stories on Wattpad to try and help it out, and I've stuck to the Student/Teacher kind of storyline and I do think that it's helped. If anyone wants to check them out, I'm on there under the same username. _**

**_This is the last chapter, which just makes me sound even worse, I know that. I did have a sequel all planned out, but to be honest, I don't know how I feel about doing it. I might just write an epilogue and have done. IF anyone is interested in creating a sequel for me, feel free, but please ask me first :') _**

**_This probably isn't even written very well, and I really do apologise to all the people I let down with my lack of updating, but I just haven't been feeling it. I'll try and upload A Change Of Scenery some time soon! Thanks to all the people who had alerted, favourited and reviewed even though they knew I hadn't updated for ages as well! _**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four…

"NO!" I shrieked, my hands balling up in fists. "You can't send away the father of my child!"

Then I slapped my hands over my mouth. I shouldn't have said that. Sure, it was bad, but it wasn't the worst. It could be a lot worse. He could be in jail. It could have been handed of to the Royal Court. But, he was only being sent away. I didn't even know how long for, it could have just been until I graduated, which wasn't even that long.

The council members let out one collective gasp. Whispers instantly broke out as they came to terms with the information I had just given them. Their faces were a mix of shock and absolute disbelief.

"I think you should go and wait back outside." Kirova demanded. "Your friends can go, altogether." She ordered, rather than offered.

I shuffled out, clinging to Dimitri's arm for dear life. His other arm was wrapped around my waist supporting me. Lissa and everyone else shot us a sympathetic glance, but otherwise left in silence.

Me and Dimitri exited the room, going back to our small room. It was almost like the waiting room as we awaited our fate.

I buried my face into Dimitri's chest and he pulled me onto his lap. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It doesn't matter. This might give us a better chance." He reasoned.

I shook my head. "I overreacted. It could be so much worse now. What happens if you go to jail. We don't even know how long you were going to be sent away for, it could have only been until graduation. That wouldn't have been that long. It could be permanent now. What if she refers it to the royal court? You know how much the queen hates me." I cried, hysterically. "What have I done?"

Dimitri rubbed his arm up and down my back soothingly. "It will be okay Roza." He whispered, repeating it constantly. Trying to convince himself as much as me.

"I hope your right." I replied.

"I won't leave you." He promised. "No matter what happens, I promised myself I would never leave you again."

I didn't believe him. How could I? But when he spoke with that utter conviction, it did make me think, maybe there was a possibility. Maybe it would all be okay. We would live the happily ever after like we planned. It wasn't seeming like that was likely though…

We sat in silence, minds working overtime about our situation. I don't think either of us wanted to drag down the mood even more by speaking aloud our thoughts.

His arms kept me in the same protective embrace, clearly not planning on letting go.

I was just settling down when the door reopened and Kirova stuck her bird-like face into the room. "We need to speak to you now." She hissed.

Reluctantly, I stood up, Dimitri right behind me. He held my hand tightly and we both followed Kirova back into the room. The council members still looked reasonably surprised about the latest revelation, but were trying not to show it on their faces.

"We need some more information about your outburst before we can even think about reconsidering our decision." Kirova spoke.

I nodded, unable to speak a response. Dimitri did speak though. "Of course."

"When did you find out that you were the father of Rose's child?"

Dimitri thought about his response carefully. "A week and a half ago, about." He replied.

"When did you find out she was pregnant?"

Before he responded I sent a pointed look at Alberta, not wanting to get her into trouble for not informing him. "As soon as I got back." He lied.

Alberta looked slightly surprised but smiled appreciatively at us both. Kirova nodded, accepting the answer.

"Why didn't you tell us it was Dimitri's child to begin with?"

I sighed. "We didn't know how it would affect the decision made in the end. I didn't want to lose Dimitri." I replied. Dimitri squeezed my hand reassuringly.

Kirova nodded. "No more questions." She finished. "You may leave."

We left the room swiftly.

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered to him, afraid to speak any louder even though we were alone.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know Roza, I really don't know."

"I just want it all to be okay."

"Me too."

Before we could say anymore, Lissa had poked her head round the door, smiling sympathetically at me, but with a glint in her eyes that told me she had come up with what she assumed was a good idea. When I checked the bond, I found that she was hiding it from me, something I wasn't too happy about.

I tried to raise an eyebrow at her, but failed as usual. "What's up Liss?" I inquired.

She came and sat next to me, practically bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. How she could be in such a good mood considering the consequences was beyond me, but I tried not to be too disapproving.

"Adrian and I have thought of the perfect plan to get you out of this mess." She announced, her grin only widening once she had revealed that knowledge.

"If Adrian's involved, then I can't see it being good." I joked, glad that he wasn't around to hear that. In reality, he had helped me no end through this whole ordeal.

"We can use compulsion on Kirova to let you stay." She informed me confidently.

As soon as she said, my immediate response was to stop her. "No." I stated. "You can't use compulsion on our head teacher!"

"But it's the only way you'll be guaranteed to stay." She tried desperately to persuade me.

"We don't even know what her final decision is yet Lissa." I reminded her. "She might let us stay."

Liss looked at me incredulously. "Do you really think that? She'd already made the decision to have Dimitri sent away, just because he's your baby's father, do you really think that will make any difference? It could make it worse for him."

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Dimitri rubbed my lower back soothingly. "I know, but I'm not going to let you use compulsion and risk everything because of me, you know that's not my job as your guardian."

She grimaced. "You're not just by guardian Rose, you're my best friend and it's my duty as your best friend to help you out here." She tried to reason.

I shook my head firmly. "I'm sorry Liss, but I can't let you do that." I finalised.

She frowned, but I could tell she respected my decision and could understand why I'd made it to some extent. "Well, I'll see you after judgement day then."

I nodded and she exited to room again. A few minutes later, Stan came in, informing us that a decision had been made.

I stood up nervously, unsure of whether I really wanted to find out or not. It had been hard enough the first time, but knowing it might be even worse this time made my head pound with anxiety.

We took our places in the centre of the room, whilst all my friends lined the walls, looking almost like guardians with their straight faces. Kirova gained my full attention when she began to speak though.

"We have come to a decision and taking this latest addition to the situation into account, we've decided to let you stay, Guardian Belikov." She told us, making me grin widely in sheer joy. "Everything will stay as it was, we will not be informing the student body about this and you will keep your relationship a secret until graduation. It is then that you can inform anyone you wish to. The fact that we knew about it will not be mentioned to _anyone._" She outlined our guidelines.

I nodded, unable to form words in my blissful state of shock. I could feel Lissa's smug satisfaction tumbling through the bond though and I knew she had played a part in this after all. I cast her a glance and she just winking, assuring me that she had indeed used compulsion on Kirova. I was too joyful to complain though and in reality, I was eternally grateful for it. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost Dimitri again.

"You may leave now." She dismissed us.

I was practically skipping as I exited the room, unable to contain my joy. I bounded up to Lissa and hugged her so hard she actually squirmed in discomfort. "Thanks Liss." I thanked her genuinely.

She just grinned. "I couldn't let the inevitable happen Rose, you know that."

After a selection of hugs from everyone who had attended the trail of sorts, I was finally hit with the realisation that everything had turned out just right. There was nothing left to go wrong and I revelled in it.

I clung to Dimitri for as long as I could, before we walked onto the main campus where people would recognise us. We gained some funny looks anyway, our whole group walking around, grinning like maniacs. We probably looked like we'd just won the lottery and had decided to split it between us. Then I realised that most of the royals were so rich that they didn't need to win the lottery.

When we reached my room, I collapsed onto the bed behind me, Dimitri sitting down beside me as we let everyone else pile in. "Well, I'm glad _that's _over." I announced, still grinning like a fool.

A collection of agreements was heard throughout the room. "Now all we need to do is wait for graduation and our chance to explore Russia!" Lissa said, joy for Dimitri and I flooding through the bond.

A further feeling of happiness through me. With all the drama, I had completely forgotten about our trip to Russia. I couldn't wait to spend all that time away from the Academy and spent it all with Dimitri. It was all I'd ever wanted and the fact that it was coming true was unbelievable and still almost hard to digest.

"I know." I grinned, trying to not it let make me too delirious.

"You know, I think everything is finally going to be okay." Dimitri whispered to me seriously.

I nodded. "I hope so."


End file.
